Chuck vs The Black Leather Couch
by shortpinoyguy
Summary: 6 months have passed since Chuck's father passed away and 4 weeks after his death Sarah suggested he talk to a C.I.A. psychologist. Does he do it and what is he going to talk about if he does go. Read and find out. Follows Vs. Unexpected Surprise.
1. The Early Years

_***NOTE: There was a continuity problem concerning Chuck's age being that he was born in 1981, so I had to some quick minor changes to the story.**_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_It's been 6 months since Abraham Bartwoski died leaving Chuck once again without a father and during that time a lot has changed not only in the dynamic of Team Chuck, but also in the lives of Chuck and Sarah, with missions sprinkled in between. Four weeks after Abe passed away, Sarah suggested that he should talk to a C.I.A psychologist to get his head straight in order to not be considered a distraction when it comes to the missions. He responds by telling her that he will think about it and a month later he makes the decision to talk about it. as well as, other issues that have weighed heavily on his mind. The scene begins with a close of shot of Chuck sitting back on a small black leather couch in what looks to be an office as there is a ficus plant sitting in the corner to his left, a tall brown floor lamp sitting on his right side just above right left shoulder, behind him hanging above his head enclosed in a dark metallic frame is an ink blot painting, and in front of him is a medium length coffee table with a min Zen garden in the middle of the table. The camera is focused on Chuck as he is talking to someone and after a moment or two, Chuck speaks up.  
_  
**Chuck:** I really don't know what to say…or for that matter really how to begin?  
_  
Chuck pauses as he takes a brief moment to turn his head slightly, bites his bottom lip, takes a breath, and then looks up._

The last 2 years…you know what…the last 19 years of my life have basically been considered crazy.  
_  
Chucks shakes head as he gives off a small hint of a laugh as he looks at the person he's talking to off camera. _

I know what you're thinking…since my dad passed away saving the greater good in his final duty as a spy there are still unresolved issues that I may be still harboring and in order for me to heal I have to talk about them…right?  
_  
With a look of momentary hesitation on his face Chuck and a after quick glance to his left he starts off talking about his childhood._

As far back as I can remember, I looked up to my father like any other young kid would who thinks their dad is indestructible. To me, he was Superman…more along the lines of Christopher Reeves than Dean Caine, Tom Welling, or Brandon Routh.  
_  
Chuck starts going off on a tangent._

Don't get me wrong they can play Superman…but they just don't capture the true essence of who he is…  
_  
Chuck realizes he's babbling on about who portrays Superman better he quickly changes the subject and begins talking about how his dad transferred to California from Connecticut because of his job._

We were in California for about 6 months and slowly but surely started settling in quite nicely…  
_  
As he says that, the scene flashes back to 1989 on a Saturday afternoon in Echo Park, California in front of Casa Bartowski with a young scraggily browned haired Chuck running into camera wearing a shirt with the words Flux Capacitor in front tucked into his jeans that are rolled up at the bottom, and sporting Chuck Taylors. He's sitting on the side of the fountain playing with his Optimus Prime and Megatron transformer/action figures engrossed in a toy battle for fountain supremacy with added in sound effects. After a moment, a door opens and a girl a little older than Chuck walks out in a red and white polka dotted baby doll dress with ruffled white socks and white shoes. The girl's light brown shoulder length hair fixed up in a pony tail and held tightly by a pink ribbon is swaying back and forth as she walks humming a tune that starts out low. She's holding in her arms a Mon Chi Chi doll facing front with its right thumb in its mouth. As she is walking up to Chuck, the low hum is gradually starting to be clearly heard by Chuck who simply rolls his eyes as she skips around the fountain repeating the same lyrics over again._  
**  
Ellie:** Monchichi…Monchichi…Oh so soft and cuddly!  
_  
After several skips around the fountain repeating the lyrics of the Monchichi commercial she stops in front of Chuck who immediately looks and speaks to her._  
**  
Chuck:** Ellie…_holds up and waves Optimus Prime up to her face_…he says your singing stinks.  
_  
Ellie gives his little brother a look, turns her head to the side and puts her right hand out as she is holding her Monchichi in her left arm._  
**  
Ellie:** Talk to the hand…because the face doesn't understand.  
**  
Chuck:** I know what you are but what am I.  
_  
Ellie gives a look at her younger brother._  
**  
Ellie:** You're a weird little boy.  
_  
Chuck hops off the side of the fountain leading him to look up and get in his sister's face._  
**  
Chuck:** Well…you…you…stink.  
_  
An argument ensues among the two Bartowski siblings and after a moment two it snaps back to him in sitting in the brown leather couch._

We were the typical young brother and older sister who fought and bickered over anything, but on that afternoon we both would meet someone who become a staple around the Bartowski household.  
_  
Chuck flashes back to the courtyard where a small boy walks into the courtyard. He's sporting a bowl haircut, dressed in a horizontally colored shirt, jeans that are also rolled up at the bottom, and wearing Nike shoes. He sees Chuck playing alone leading him to walk up and introduce himself._  
**  
Boy:** Hi…cool transformers dude!  
**  
Chuck:** Hi…yeah.  
_  
At that point as they are discussing the finer points of why transformers are better than GoBots, when Ellie walks up behind them exuding an annoyed look on her face._  
**  
Ellie:** Remember what dad said…don't talk to any strange kids you don't know…_points to the boy_…like him.  
**  
Chuck:** You're strange.  
_  
Chuck chuckles a bit on what he thinks is a nice comeback leading the boy to do so as well and when turns around to who Chuck was talking about his does his jaw drops leading him to see one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen. He has a dumbfounded, goofy looking grin on his face as he's in his own little world. After a second or two, Ellie's voice is heard._  
**  
Ellie:** _waving hand in front of his face_ Helloooo…ugh. _Looks at Chuck._ Mom said lunch is ready so come on.  
_  
Ellie takes one last look at Chuck's new friend and then turns around leading her pony tail to whip around nearly hitting the boy in the face. As she walks into the house, it cuts back to Chuck standing with the boy._  
**  
Boy:** Dude…you're sister's cute.  
_  
Chuck looks at the boy and then at her sister walking in the house._  
**  
Chuck:** No she isn't…you need to get your eyes checked.  
_  
The boy gives a sigh leading Chuck to speak up._

**Chuck:** I'm thirsty.  
**  
Boy:** So am I.  
**  
Chuck:** What do you want to drink?  
_  
Cut to the boy scrunching up his nose trying to think and then responds._  
**  
Boy:** Do you have any grape soda?  
**  
Chuck:** _shrugs shoulders_ I dunno.._Chuck turns and heads towards the door_…you want to come inside and have lunch with us?  
**  
Boy:** Can I sit beside your sister?  
_  
Chuck turns around gives him a weird look._  
**  
Chuck:** Hey…maybe after lunch you can come to my room. I have an Atari and have a couple of games we could play like Joust, Pong, Pac Man, and Missile Command.  
**  
Boy:** Awesome.  
**  
Chuck:** My name's Chuck…what's yours?  
**  
Boy:** Morgan.  
_  
The two of them become fast friends leading both to seal the friendship with a handshake. The scene ends with the 2 boys walking towards Casa Bartwoski for afternoon of eating and playing video games. Cue Chuck Intro._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back in the present with Chuck sitting on the black leather couch as he previously accounts his first meeting with his future best friend Morgan. The subject then turns to how his dad always impressed on him about the matter of trust._

**Chuck:** I remember my father teaching my sister Ellie and me on the value of putting your trust in people…friends to be exact. Plus, how putting too much trust in someone can make you look like a complete fool. I distinctly remember a situation that I was involved with Morgan when it concerned the movie Robocop.

_Chuck flashback to June 7th, 1991 on a Monday afternoon with now a 10 year old somewhat taller walking along side his partner in crime Morgan Grimes carrying back packs signifying they just returned from school. They are in the tail end of a conversation about the movie they saw over the weekend._  
**  
Morgan:** City Slickers was funny dude.

**Chuck:** Yeah it was…that scary old guy Curly from the show Ripley's Believe It or Not kicked butt.  
**  
Morgan:** When he threw that knife in between that guy's legs I was like...dude.  
**  
Chuck:** You took the words right out of my mouth…my favorite line of the whole movie was when when Curly said, " I crap bigger than you!"  
_  
They both leading the two to walk in the front door heading into the kitchen for an after school snack as they turn on the t.v. to watch G.I. Joe. As they sit at the counter watching the cartoon and talking more about their favorite scenes in City Slickers, they see a commercial about Terminator 2 coming out in July and when it's over they both turn to look at each other and do a high five leading Chuck's mom, Rose Eleanor Bartowski, to walk past the kitchen into the living room. She's stands 5'7, dark brown curly shoulder length hair, brown eyes, wearing red Capri pants, white sleeveless shirt, and red jelly shoes. She's carrying an empty laundry basket leading her to at the boys and speaks up._  
**  
Rose:** _smiles_ Hey boys…what are you guys so happy about?  
**  
Chuck:** A new movie coming out in July at The Grove…Terminator 2: Judgement Day. Can I go see it mom?

**Rose:** No...when your father and I saw the first movie it was just too violent.  
**  
Morgan: **Oh come on Mrs. B...we watched the first movie on tape and it wasn't that violent.

**Rose:** It's rated R that's all I need to know..._looks at Chuck and Morgan_...I'm just looking out for your best interests boys.

**Chuck:** Come on mom.  
**  
Rose:** _shakes head_ I said no…you know what your father and I say about those kinds of movies…they're all about shooting, foul language, and violence.  
**  
Morgan:** _chimes in_ Those are the best part of the movie.  
**  
Rose:** _look at Chuck_ No…_looks at Morgan_…and no to you too.  
_  
Rose goes over and kisses Chuck on his right cheek leading him to respond as he glances at Morgan._  
**  
Chuck:** _whiney tone_ Mom…_wipes his cheek with his right shoulder_…not in front of Morgan.  
_  
Morgan points at Chuck as he's laughing._  
**  
Morgan:** You're a momma's boy.  
**  
Chuck:** No I'm not…_turns to look at Rose_…you're ruining my rep mom.  
_  
Rose looks down at her son as she rustles his scraggily brown hair._  
**  
Rose:** Oh really…how am I ruining your rep…whatever that is.  
**  
Chuck:** You're kissing me in front of my best friend and…_fixes his collar_…I have a rep to uphold.  
_  
As he says that, Ellie walks in from the hallway and into the kitchen to give a stinging comeback._  
**  
Ellie:** What rep…annoying geeky younger brother who hangs out with his equally geeky and albeit creepy little friend?  
_  
Chuck immediately gives her a smarmy look leading it to cut to Morgan who has that dumbfounded look on his face as he sees a now 14 year old Ellie who is blossoming into beautiful young woman. After Morgan takes his jaw off the ground, he speaks up._  
**  
Morgan:** _waves at Ellie_ Hi Ellie…you look pretty.  
**  
Ellie:** _looks at Morgan_ Shouldn't you be returning to the black lagoon?  
_  
As she says that, Ellie's mom speaks up._  
**  
Rose:** _motherly tone_ Eleanor Faye Bartowski…be nice.  
_  
Cut to Morgan smiling at Ellie who just rolls his eyes at him leading her to talk to her mom._  
**  
Ellie:** Mom…can you take me to the store.  
**  
Rose:** _putting away dishes from the dishwasher_ Why?  
**  
Ellie:** I'm doing a project on doctors and I need some poster board…it's due Monday. _Rose looks at her daughter._ I've already got most of it done…all I need is the poster board. Come on mom…please.  
**  
Morgan:** _speaks up_ I'll go get it for you.  
_  
Chuck gives another weird look to his friend leading Rose to smile at Morgan's honorable intentions. After a brief moment. Rose responds to her daughter._  
**  
Rose:** Let me finish putting the dishing away and then we'll go.  
**  
Ellie:** _smiles_ Thanks mom…_goes to hug Rose_…you're the best.  
_  
Ellie releases the hug and is about to go back to her room when Morgan speaks up._  
**  
Morgan:** How about me…_holds out both arms_…can I get a hug?  
**  
Ellie:** _smiles_ Grow a beard and I might do it.  
**  
Morgan:** _smiles_ Really!?

**Ellie:** _smile turns serious_ No.

_Ellie walks back to her room after a moment or two, Rose and Ellie head out the door to the store leaving Chuck and Morgan sitting on the couch watching cartoons. As they watch another helpful tip on how knowing is half the battle Chuck is still irked by getting shut down at the request of seeing Robocop leading him to speak up._  
**  
Chuck:** Man…this bites…my mom will tell my dad and I know he won't let us watch it.  
**  
Morgan:** Then we'll see it without their permission.  
**  
Chuck:** What?  
**  
Morgan:** The movie isn't until next month…your mom and dad will forget by then. You'll just say you're sleeping over at my house.  
**  
Chuck:** I don't know…I don't like lying to my parents?  
**  
Morgan:** Come on Chuck…live a little. Trust me…your parents will never know.  
_  
As he says that, the scene flashes to the present with Chuck sitting in the black leather couch._

My parent's will never know…it would be those words of assurance from my best friend that would potentially become my downfall.  
_  
Cut to Chuck with his head down with both hands underneath his chin. The scene ends with a close up of Chuck's face as he looks up and straight ahead off camera._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back in 1991 a month later on a Friday morning, the day of the movie Robocop is being released. Cut to the façade Casa Bartowski and inside to the counter where Rose is washing dishes as Chuck is eating scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and a glass of orange juice to wash it down with before going to school. After a brief moment, Morgan walks in from the hallway and sits next to Chuck leading Rose to turn around startling the living daylights out of here. As she is holding her chest and putting one hand on the counter to hold up from falling down she speaks up._  
**  
Rose:** Morgan…_looking around_…how did you get in here…the front door is locked?  
_  
Cut to Morgan pouring orange juice in a cup, then grabbing some toast and pilling on bacon, as well as, scrambled egg top of it. With a bite full of food he mumbles a response._  
**  
Morgan:** I boozed da Megun dur.  
**  
Rose:** What?  
**  
Morgan:** _swallows the remaining food_ I said…I used the Morgan door.  
**  
Rose:** _look of confusion_ What is the Morgan door?  
**  
Chuck:** _speaks up_ My window mom…he came through what is now called "The Morgan Door."  
**  
Rose:** Well…don't make it a habit. If you want to come in…just knock.  
_  
Rose gives a motherly nod to her sons best friend. As she does, Abe appears dressed ready for work and heads straight to Rose and hugs/kisses her from behind. Chuck witnesses the public display of affection leading him to clear his throat._  
**  
Chuck:** Can you guys knock it off…we have company here.  
_  
Abe kisses Rose on her cheek one more time and then looks over at Morgan._  
**  
Abe:** Son…don't you eat breakfast at your house?  
**  
Morgan:** Yes sir…but Mrs. Bartowski cooks way better than my mom and I can actually taste what it is.  
_  
Cut to Chuck chuckling leading him to almost spit out the orange juice he was drinking. After a brief moment Morgan looks at Chuck leading him to nod. Chuck nods leading him to look at his parents._  
**  
Chuck:** Mom…dad…can I…uh…sleep over at Morgan's house tonight?  
**  
Rose:** Not until you finish your homework.  
**  
Morgan:** Mrs. B…everybody know you don't do your homework until Sunday night.  
**  
Abe:** _looks at Morgan_ It's amazing you're still in the same grade as Chuck.  
_  
Cut to Morgan with a confused look on his face as he hears what Abe said leading Chuck to respond to what his mother said._  
**  
Chuck:** Don't worry mom…I will. _Tilts head to the side_ Soooo…can I?  
**  
Rose:** _looks at Chuck_ It's up to your father.  
_  
Chuck looks at his dad._  
**  
Chuck:** Dad?  
_  
Abe pours a cup of coffee into a cup and as he is sipping he looks at the two kids sitting before him eating breakfast. After savoring the last sip, he responds to Chuck._  
**  
Abe:** Well…you have been doing well in school as of late…so…  
**  
Chuck and Morgan:** So!?  
**  
Abe:** You can sleep over at Morgan's house. _Cut to Chuck and Morgan giving each other a high five leading Abe to continue._ BUT…  
**  
Chuck:** But what?  
**  
Rose:** _chimes in as she looks at Morgan_ You have to leave your mother's number just in case if we need to reach you or there is an emergency.  
**  
Morgan:** Don't worry Mrs. B…Chuck's going to okay…he's going to be with me.  
_  
Morgan smiles leading Rose and Abe to look at each other. They both immediately look at Chuck._  
**  
Rose and Abe:** Leave the number.  
_  
Chuck nods leading him and Morgan to finish breakfast. The scene switches with the façade of the school bus and cut inside where Chuck and Morgan are sitting in the middle section of the bus. Chuck is sitting near the window with Morgan near the isle. Morgan goes over the plan with Chuck about them going to see Terminator 2._  
**  
Morgan:** So do you got it straight?  
**  
Chuck:** What if we get caught?  
**  
Morgan:** We are not going to get caught…we're like Ferris Bueller only we're not faking sick to take the day out of school. The plan is fool proof…_slaps chuck in the arm_…fool proof.  
**  
Chuck:** I trust you Morgan.  
**  
Morgan:** Have I steered you wrong so far?  
**  
Chuck:** There was that time you convinced me Stephanie Wyler liked me.  
**  
Morgan:** She did like you.  
**  
Chuck:** She needed help with her math homework and…she has a boyfriend.  
**  
Morgan:** That was beside the point...Trust me I know women.  
**  
Chuck:** Oh really…and how are you doing in that department by the way?  
**  
Morgan:** Hey…this is not about me…it's about us going to see Robocop. Do you remember what you have to bring.  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…sleeping bag, tooth brush, tooth paste, and a change of clothes.  
**  
Morgan:** You got it…there's nothing to worry about dude. Relax and trust your old buddy Morgan…_pats his chest several times_…I got dis.  
_  
Chuck gives him an un-assured reassuring look as he looks at his best friend who is talking to other kids on the bus. The scene ends with Chuck looking out the window leading it to cut to the outside looking in with a shot of Chuck as the bus rolls down the road._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back in the present as Chuck is now standing up looking at the in blot painting as if to figure out what he sees within the splots of ink. After a briefly getting lost in looking at it, he shakes his head, and then turns to continue speaking._  
**  
Chuck:** After school…I got off the bus and headed straight home to gather the essentials in order to have my parents think I was going over to Morgan's house to sleep over.  
_  
Chuck sits back down in the black leather._

All sorts of emotions were running through me such as anxiety, dread, and the ever popular fear of being killed by my dad for lying, which has been what I've been doing for the past 2 years now. I don't enjoy it…its not who I am and it hurts me inside every time I have to lie to Morgan, Devon, and especially to Ellie. _Shakes head_ Anyways…back to the story.  
_  
The scene flashback to later that evening around 6: 45 p.m. Chuck and Morgan at The Grove standing a few feet away from the movie theater reading in red letters Robocop on the marquee. After a few moments Chuck has this sense of realization on his face leading him to quickly look at Morgan._  
**  
Chuck:** _freaked out tone_ Dude…how are we going to get in…it's a rated R and we need an adult to get us in.  
**  
Morgan:** _turns and puts his hand on Chuck's left shoulder_ Relax man…the Morganator has everything under control.  
_  
As he says that, a guy between the age of 18-25, around 5'9, a mustache, and sporting an impressive brownish mullet walks up._  
**  
Guy:** I'm here.  
_  
Chuck looks at the guy and then points at him as he turns to Morgan._  
**  
Chuck:** Who's he.  
**  
Morgan:** His name is Jeff…a friend of mine who works at Buy More. _Looks at Jeff_ How is your mom doing?  
**  
Jeff:** She's okay…I'm going to visit her tomorrow in the slammer.  
_  
Chuck's eyes widen._  
**  
Morgan:** Tell her I said hi.  
**  
Chuck:** _leans into Morgan whispering_ He looks like a crazed stalker.  
_  
As he says that Jeff speaks up again._  
**  
Jeff:** You promised me 2 cases of beer if I do this.  
**  
Morgan:** After the mission is complete Jeff.  
_  
Jeff walks up and hovers over Morgan._  
**  
Jeff:** I have no problem cutting you two.

_Chuck backs up as he stands behind Morgan.  
_**  
Chuck:** We're going to die…and I'm going to be in big trouble with my mom and dad.  
**  
Morgan:** _looks back at Chuck._ We're not going to die...just stay cool. _Looks back at Jeff_ You know I'm good for it Jeff…I have 20 dollars…_pats his right pocket_…after the movie is over you'll get it to buy the beer dude.  
_  
Jeff glares down at the two and after a brief second he responds.  
_  
**Jeff:** Fine…let's go.  
_  
After standing in line for what seems to be ages Jeff, Morgan, and Chuck finally buy their tickets inevitably heading into the theater. The scene switches from The Grove to Casa Bartowski where they're relaxing on the couch together watching The Cosby Show and after a while Rose looks at her husband leading him to speak up.  
_  
**Rose:** I wonder what the boys are doing right now.  
**  
Abe:** Probably playing video games and eating junk food.  
_  
Rose sits up and looks at Abe._  
**  
Rose:** I don't like the sound of that…you know how upset his stomach gets after eating junk food.  
**  
Abe:** Sweety relax…let the boys have some fun…don't worry about them.  
**  
Rose:** I'm a mother…I worry and I'm never relaxed when it comes to our kids. Chuck is sleeping over at Morgan's house and Ellie is on a group date with her friends.  
**  
Abe:** I still say I should be chaperoning that date…no telling what the boy she is with is doing or even thinking.  
**  
Rose:** _gives Abe a look_ Now look who is worried.  
**  
Abe:** Hey…when it comes to MY daughter…I'm very protective.  
**  
Rose:** When it MY son…so am I.  
_  
Rose gets up leading up to respond._  
**  
Abe:** Where are you going?  
**  
Rose:** I'm going to the kitchen and call Chuck and see how he is doing. I'll be back.  
_  
After a moment or two, Rose walks back into the living with a look of disbelief with the phone in her hand and sits down next to her husband who has a concerned look on his face._  
**  
Abe:** What's wrong?  
**  
Rose:** Morgan's mother said he and Morgan aren't there…she doesn't even know about any sleepover.  
_  
As she says that, the commercial for the movie Robocop comes on leading Abe and Rose to look at each other. The scene ends with a front view of Morgan, Chuck, and Jeff sitting in the seats as they watch the movie on screen with smiles on their faces._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with the façade of The Grove around 9:45 p.m. and everybody walking out the movie theater. Morgan, Chuck and Jeff are inside where Morgan pays Jeff for his service leading him to walk off heading towards the nearest store to buy beer. Cut back Chuck and Morgan heading towards the door and at the same time they do they give their review on the movie._  
**  
Morgan:** Man…the liquid terminator was the coolet bad guy ever...he kicked Arnold's butt without getting damaged and caused him to lose his right arm.  
**  
Chuck:** You said it…it was kinda like end fight scene between Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader after he got his hand cut off without the reveal that Vader is Luke's father of course.  
**  
Morgan:** I still can't get over that...nobody in the theatre saw that coming including the two of us.  
**  
Chuck:** I can't wait till the next movie comes out so we can see it.

_As he says that, a familiar voice is heard._  
**  
Abe:** I beg to differ boys.  
_  
Cut to Chuck's face having that "oh man I'm busted as he turns to see the crowd dispersing and there stands Chuck's dad with his arms crossed with a disappointed look on his face. After a brief second, a nervous, freaked out Chuck waves to his dad._  
**  
Chuck:** Hi dad.  
**  
Abe:** _walks up_ Don't hi dad me…you're in trouble young man…_looks at Morgan who is smiling_…both of you.  
_  
Cut to Morgan who quickly loses the smile as hangs his head leading him and Chuck being escorted back to the house. After a moment or two, it moves to Casa Bartwoski leading it to cut inside with a shot of Morgan and Chuck sitting at the table with Abe pacing back and forth while Rose is standing behind him. To cut the seemingly long silence, Chuck speaks up with his head down and hands on the table as if he was praying not to be killed._  
**  
Chuck:** I'm sorry dad.  
_  
Abe stops pacing and then turns to look down at his son._  
**  
Abe:** Sorry is not good enough son…look at me. _Chuck looks up_ You lied to both me and your mother…_holds both hands up in disbelief_…and for what…a movie that your mother and I specifically told you that you couldn't see because of how violent it was.

**Rose:** How did you two even get into the movie theater in the first place?  
_  
Chuck looks at Morgan who is shaking his nod to tell them._  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at his parents_ Morgan paid some guy who works at Buy More to bring us in.  
_  
Rose's eyes widen leading Abe to have an angered look on his face._  
**  
Abe:** Morgan did what!?  
_  
Abe looks at Morgan who quickly has that deer in headlight look in his eyes._  
**  
Rose:** What were you thinking…what did we tell you about strangers.  
**  
Abe:** _rubs his face_ You know Morgan…_looks at Morgan_…I think you should head home while I deal with my son here.  
**  
Morgan:** Mr. B…I would rather stay here than to go…  
_  
Abe turns to give Morgan a glaring look leading him to get up and immediately turn to head towards the door. With one last look at his best friend he watches him open the door and before he heads out he turns to look at Chuck._  
**  
Morgan:** It was nice knowing you.  
_  
The door closes leading Chuck to turn back around to see his father glaring at him. After seconds of silence with the clock ticking in the background, Abe speaks up as he puts his hands on the table a few inches away from Chuck._  
**  
Abe:** You're grounded for two weeks…no television or video games.  
**  
Chuck:** _hangs head_ Yes sir.  
**  
Abe:** And you're never to hang around Morgan ever again.  
**  
Chuck:** _quickly lifts head_ What…why!?  
**  
Abe:** He's a bad influence on you…because of him you lied to us and went to a movie without our permission…not to mention you were with a complete stranger. By trusting him instead of trusting us in what we told you…you ended up looking a fool right now. _Abe walks around the table, kneels down beside Chuck, and puts his right hand on his left shoulder._ Listen to me son and listen to me good…one day you'll put your trust in someone that will end up hurting you or worse…try to kill you. I love you too much to not let that happen.  
_  
Tears start to run down Chuck's leading Rose to speak up._  
**  
Rose:** _looks at Chuck_ Go brush your teeth and go get ready for bed.  
_  
Chuck gets up wiping the tears from his eyes and heads to the bathroom. As the does, the flashback ends with Chuck having a sullen look on his face as recounts on the punishment laid down by his father._  
**  
Chuck:** Looking back…that was one of the worst nights of my life as I put my trust in Morgan to keep me safe. He ended doing more harm than good… yet, after 23 years I'm still friends with him.. Even though he's gotten me into trouble over the years, I can always trust and count on him to have my back, especially the day that I found out my dad left.  
_  
Chuck has a pained look on his face as he looks down. The scene ends with Chuck leaning on the side of the couch with his arm resting on top it and places his hand under his bottom lip and chin thinking about that fateful day._

_Fade To Black._


	2. Gone

_The episode begins with a recap of what previous happened as Chuck is sitting down in a black leather couch and talking about his father 1 month after he passed away. He flashes back to several key moments in his life such his first meeting with his best friend Morgan, the plan to go see the movie Robocop with Morgan without asking his parent's permission, getting caught by Chuck's dad after the movie, and getting a stern lecture from his father about putting too much trust in people, especially when it can to Morgan. The scene begins with an overhead shot looking down at a wide shot of Chuck lying down on the couch. His hands are locked together as they are resting on top of his chest and his eyes are closed looking as if he's asleep. After a brief moment, his eyes open leading the overhead shot quickly goes to a side shot as he takes a breathe and then begins to speak up.  
_  
**Chuck:** The day my father left was very traumatic not just for me and Ellie, but for my mom who ended up literally dying of a broken heart. None of us saw it coming…we were basically blinded sided at the fact when I saw him before I left school he was happy and content as can be with the people he loves around him. I remember it happening so vividly in my mind…  
_  
As he says that the scene begins to flashes back to the morning of August of 1994 with the façade of casa Bartowski and cut inside to the living room where Abe is sitting on the couch sipping his morning coffee and Rose cooking breakfast as they both watch the news about the Gulf War Syndrome. After a moment or two a now 13 year old Chuck is not only getting taller and showing signs of puberty as his voice get a bit lower with acne making its unfortunate appearance. He walks from the hallway to the kitchen with his scraggily brown hair looking as if it's growing into a big afro as he's carrying his back pack. He's wearing a black shirt with the Ghostbusters logo in front, jeans, and sporting the Chuck Taylor shoes. When he walks up to his mom the height difference has changed as Chuck is nearly eye to eye signifying that her baby boy is growing up to be a man leading her to rustle his hair and then kiss the side of his head. He plops his back pack down on the floor beside the chair, sits down, and begins eating pancakes, sausages on the side with a glass of milk to wash it down with. After a moment or two, Abe speaks up as he gets up from the couch taking occasional sips of his cup of coffee._  
**  
Abe:** I'm telling you Rose Saddam Hussein needs to be taken down…If Bush doesn't do it who will?  
**  
Rose:** _waves her hand_ Don't get yourself worked up honey…_goes to hug your husband as she smiles at him_…that's my job.  
_  
Abe and Rose go in for a kiss leading Chuck to speak up as he drops his fork on his plate._  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at his parents_ I'm eating here.  
_  
Cut back to his parents smiling while in the lip lock and then stop for their son's sake leading Abe to look at Chuck as he speaks to him._  
**  
Abe:** One day son…you'll find a woman who you will fall madly in love with like I did with your mother.  
**  
Chuck:** I don't know dad..._taking a bit of pancake_…I'm just a…  
_  
As he is about to say what he was about to say Ellie, a now 17 year old Junior in High School who is growing into a beautiful young woman in more ways than one as she is just a bit taller as her mom, walks into the kitchen carrying her books in her arms. She's wearing jeans, a pink shirt sleeveless, white shoes, several bracelets around her left wrist, a friendship bracelet on her left wrirst, and her hair quaffed in a style reminiscent to Jennifer Aniston's character from the t.v. show Friends._  
**  
Ellie:** Geeky pimpled faced nerd who will be alone the rest of his life?  
_  
As she sets her books down on the counter, Rose speaks up._  
**  
Rose:** Eleanor Faye Bartowski…be nice to your brother. _Rose pinches her arm leading Chuck to smirk._ Apologize to him.  
_  
Ellie rubs her arm and then looks at her little brother who is just a foot shorter than her leading her to speak up._  
**  
Ellie:** I'm sorry…_Chuck smirks grows bigger_…that you're a geeky pimpled faced nerd who will be alone for the rest of her life.  
_  
Cut to Chuck's losing his smiling leading Rose intervene again but Ellie quickly leaves as she takes a few sausage links on her way out the door._  
**  
Rose:** Where are you going in such a rush?  
_  
Cut to Ellie standing at the open door and before she closes it she looks back to her mom._  
**  
Ellie:** Cheerleading tryouts…_waves back_…bye mom!  
_  
Before the door closes Rose yells out._  
**  
Rose:** Drive carefully sweety!  
_  
Cut to the door closing leading Chuck to speak up as he looks at both his parents._  
**  
Chuck:** 10 bucks says she breaks her leg.  
_  
Cut to Rose quickly glancing at her son leading Abe to chuckle a bit, which gets a reaction from his wife. To avoid the glare that he's getting from his wife he turns his attention back to Chuck._  
**  
Abe:** Trust me son…_puts his right hand on his son's left shoulder_…she's out there and she will be unlike any woman you have ever met before.  
_  
As he says that Rose comes around the counter and hugs Chuck from behind and kisses him on the neck._  
**  
Rose:** She's going to be swept off her feet by my handsome, charming baby boy.  
**  
Chuck:** _whiney tone_ Mom.  
**  
Rose:** _rustles his hair_ Oh right…you're protecting your rep.  
_  
Abe laughs and at that very moment a much taller and bit harrier Morgan comes walking in from the hallway carrying a back pack, wearing a button down brown shirt, blue jeans, Nike shoes, hair in a spike, and thoroughly focused playing his Gameboy and sits down beside him leading Rose to set breakfast in front of him. All of a sudden the sound of a record player scratching is heard leading it to go back to the present with Chuck lying down back on the couch and then sits up._

Now I know what you're thinking…just 3 years ago my father told me that I could never hang around with Morgan ever again because of the Robocop incident. What changed?  
_  
Chuck looks straight ahead at the person he's speaking to off camera. The scene ends with Chuck with him leaning forward as his elbows are resting on his legs as he looks forward and then to the side with a reflective look on his face._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back where it left off as Chuck is leaning forward with his elbows resting on his legs as he looks forward. After a brief moment, he rubs the back of his head, looks up and then speaks up._  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah...my dad told me that my friendship with Morgan was over but after sleeping on it he came to my room. We had a father and son talk in which he told me that after speaking with my mom the punishment was a bit harsh. So...instead of severing our friendship…he put in a probationary period closely monitoring our activities and for the most part we kept our noses clean. Anyways…getting back to the story…  
_  
As he says that he flashes back to where it left off as Morgan enters from the hallway playing a Gameboy, sits down next to Chuck, pauses the game and then eats breakfast leading Chuck to greet his bosom buddy._  
**  
Chuck:** What's up Morg…what game are you playing now?  
**  
Morgan:** Tetris and I'm up to 999,000 pts.  
_  
Cut to Rose wiping down the counter as she glances back as she wipes around the sink._  
**  
Chuck:** Way to go…speaking of games my dad bought me Mike Tyson's Punch Out as an early birthday gift, which I can put in my Nintendo game collection.  
**  
Morgan:** Awesome dude…I heard that game rocked.  
_  
As he says that Abe walks up leading him to speak up to Morgan and his son._  
**  
Abe:** So how do you boys like middle school so far?  
**  
Chuck:** _shrugs his shoulder_ It's okay.  
**  
Morgan:** It stinks Mr. B…we went from being the top of the totem pole to the low man on the totem pole.  
_  
Chuck gives Morgan a weird look_  
**  
Chuck:** What are you talking about…we were the low man on the totem pole in elementary school then and we're still low on the totem pole now that we're in middle school.  
**  
Morgan:** _pats chuck on the right shoulder_ I have a good feeling about this dude…we're not only going to own the school, but we're going to get all the chicks.  
**  
Chuck:** Okay Parker Lewis Can't Lose…what makes you think we're going to get all the chicks.  
_  
Cut to Morgan pointing at his peach fuzz growing under his nose._  
**  
Morgan:** I'm on my way to growing a beard…and women attracted to men with facial hair. Plus…_Morgan puts his finger at him as he begins to open up his shirt leading Chuck to shield his eyes_…I have chest hair.  
_  
Chuck lowers his hand leading him to squint._  
**  
Chuck:** Where?  
**  
Morgan:** _looking down_ Right there…in the middle of my chest.  
**  
Chuck:** Dude…that's 1 hair.  
_  
As this is happening Abe is amused at the conversation they're having leading him to turn back to watching the news coverage of the Gulf War. Cut back to Morgan buttoning up his shirt and then responds back to Chuck._  
**  
Morgan:** Don't be jealous that I'm growing into mature, good looking man.  
_  
Chuck stares at Morgan and then busts out laughing._  
**  
Chuck:** Thanks for the laugh man…I needed that.  
_  
Chuck gets up and puts his plate, cup, and silverware in the sink leading Morgan to speak up._  
**  
Morgan:** _holds up both hands_ What…I am mature.  
**  
Chuck:** _turns to look at Morgan_ Okay if you claim to be mature then why did you plan an elaborate whoopee cushion prank with Drew Johnson with Rebecca Steiner as the target.  
When it was all said and done all the kids thought she farted and she was not only embarrassed, but pretty pissed off at you.  
**  
Morgan:** What makes you think I did it?  
**  
Chuck:** For one thing…Rebecca came up to me, threatened me, and then threatened you with bodily harm that consisted of kicking you in the crotch 3…4…15 times if she ever finds  
you.  
**  
Morgan:** Still…that doesn't say I was the one who did it.  
**  
Chuck:** You wrote your name on the whoopee cushion genius…_knocks on Morgan's head_…hello McFly.  
**  
Morgan:** I knew I shouldn't have used my favorite whooppee cushion for the prank…_shrugs his shoulders_…oh well you live and learn.  
_  
As he says that Rose looks at the clock leading him to speak up to of them as she claps her hands together._  
**  
Rose:** Speaking of living and learning boys…its time for you two to get to school. Chuck…_Rose goes in for a kiss but decides not after Chuck gives him a look_…I love you and…_looks at Morgan_…Morgan don't get beat up.  
**  
Morgan:** Thanks Mrs. B..._picking up his Gameboy_...I'll try not to.  
_  
As they are heading towards the door the phone rings leading Rose to answer it._  
**  
Rose:** Hello…yes is he is. _Looks at Abe._ Honey…it's for you.  
_  
Cut to Abe getting off the couch and kissed Rose as she hands him the phone. At the same time that happens Chuck opens the door and before he leaves he turns back to tell his parents goodbye leading Abe to cover the phone with his left hand as he responds to the wave from his son._  
**  
Abe:** Have a good day son.  
_  
Chuck gives a nod back leading him to walk out the door with Morgan who is focused on his game of Tetris. The scene ends with Chuck turning around to close the door leading it to cut to a shot of his father talking on the phone to where he sees a serious look comes over his face as he closes the door._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins around 1 in the afternoon with the façade of Roosevelt Middle School located in Echo Park, California and then cut to the gym where a game of dodge ball is in progress. After a moment or two the camera finds Morgan and Chuck in the schools required gym uniforms revealing their white pasty legs. As they are ducking and dodging the barrage of the round plastic balls they're in the middle of a discussion about who would kick whose butt._  
**  
Morgan:** Bruce Lee or Chuck Norris?  
**  
Chuck:** Easy…Bruce Lee.  
**  
Morgan:** Bruce Lee or Luke Skywalker?

**Chuck:** Hmm…that's a toughy. Is Luke allowed to use his lightsaber and the force?  
**  
Morgan:** No…that would be cheating.  
**  
Chuck:** Bruce Lee.  
**  
Morgan:** Okay here's one…Godzilla vs. Vultron.  
**  
Chuck:** That's easy…Vutron.  
**  
Morgan:** What…no way man Godzilla would kick Vultron's butt by a mile.  
**  
Chuck:** First off…Vultron is made up of 5 lion parts and can come at one Godzilla at different angles while flying…so the advantage goes to Vultron.  
_  
Cut to Morgan quickly dodging a dodgeball and then proceed in explaining his choice in picking Godzilla._  
**  
Morgan:** Godzille has atomic breathe and when the fins or whatever those things are on his back glow he shoots out of his mouth a very powerful radioactive blast that Vultron  
couldn't be shielded from if they tried. Plus…Godzilla has the healing factor going for him when he gets damaged unlike Vultron who when it gets damaged they're basically screwed.  
_  
Chuck forgets where he is leading him to stand up unprotected._  
**  
Chuck:** You don't know what you're talking about.  
_  
As he says that a red dodgeball hits him in the side of the face causing him to fall do the ground. Cut to upward short where Morgan hovers over his fallen friend leading him to speak up._  
**  
Morgan:** Chuck…dude…you all right?  
**  
Chuck:** I'm fine…look…Vultron can take down Godzilla any day of the week.  
**  
Morgan:** chuckles You know what…that ball must have seriously scrambled your brains because…  
_  
Cut to Morgan bending back up to and turns around. When he does he immediately gets hit directly in the face to where he falls directly beside his fallen friend. As they are both laying there it goes to a down shot of the both of them leading Chuck to speak up._  
**  
Chuck:** That's what you get for ragging on Vultron.  
**  
Morgan:** I would fight you right now if it wasn't for the fact that I can't feel my face at the moment.  
_  
At the same time he says that, their gym teacher stands above them holding a clip as the whistle around his neck dangles several inches away from their faces leading to a back and forth down/up shot conversation to where he to speak up._  
**  
Gym Teacher:** Bartowski…Grimes…are you two okay?  
**  
Chuck:** I'm fine…_points over at Morgan_…I don't know about him though.  
**  
Morgan:** Coach Watkins?  
**  
Watkins:** Yes Grimes?  
**  
Morgan:** I think my nose is broken.  
_  
Upon saying that Coach Watkins bends down, looks down, grabs his nose, and then pulls on it leading Morgan to scream._  
**  
Watkins:** It's not broken son.  
**  
Morgan:** _holding his nose_ Oww…it probably is now after you pulled on it.  
_  
As they are both helped up by Coach Watkins, he looks at Chuck._  
**  
Watkins:** Bartowski…the reason I came over here was to tell you you're wanted in the office.  
**  
Chuck:** What did I do?  
**  
Watkins:** I don't know…I'm just the messenger. Get dressed and get over there on the double.  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Watkins_ Yes sir. _turns to Morgan_ Did you pull a prank on anyone today?  
**  
Morgan:** Are you seriously asking me that question?  
**  
Chuck:** Morgan.  
**  
Morgan:** All right…1..2...or maybe 5…_Chuck gives him a look_…but not on you I swear.  
**  
Chuck:** If I found out I'm in trouble because of one your pranks I going to do something much worse than what Rebecca Steiner planned on doing to you.  
**  
Morgan:** What's that?  
**  
Chuck:** I'm going to pull that chest hair out.  
**  
Morgan:** _protecting his chest_ You wouldn't…I would lose my mojo with the ladies.  
**  
Chuck:** Oh yes…I would and what mojo?  
_  
Chuck turns to go back to the locker rooms to change leading Morgan to speak up._  
**  
Morgan:** I have plenty of mojo my friend…I have it coming out of my ears. _As he watches disappear into the locker room he turns around and immediately gets hit with another dodge in the face leading him to fall down off camera vie leading him to give a faint albeit hurtful call._ Cooooaaaaccch.  
_  
The scene switches from the gym to the Chuck nervously walking down the halls towards the office with ever possible scenario going through his of what he could have possibly done leading him to walk inevitably open the door and walk through. As he steps through, his nervous fades when he sees his father sitting to his right leading him to speak up._  
**  
Chuck:** Dad…what are you doing here?  
**  
Abe:** _smiles_ I just came to see how you were doing.  
_  
As he says that it cuts back to Chuck in the present with him standing pacing back and forth with his right hand in one pocket while the other is holding/rubbing the back of his neck._

When I saw my dad, there was something different about him as if something had changed earlier in the day when he was all smiles kissing my mom. He was smiling…but it seemed like a pensive, worried smile as if he had a lot on his mind. Something had happened when he received that phone call which I would later find out was the infamous phone call made by William Jax who informed my dad he was black listed as a spy and had a burn notice place on him. BUT…me being relieved that I wasn't in trouble with the principle chalked it up to just my dad visiting and seeing how I was doing.  
_  
As he says that, the scene flashes back again to the office where Chuck sits down next to his dad leading him to speak up._  
**  
Abe:** Son…we need to talk.  
_  
Abe's smile turns considerably serious as looks at his son sitting to the side of him. The scene ends with Chuck looking at his father wondering what he has to say._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Chuck leaning back against the wall beside the couch with his arms crossed with a reflective look on his face. After a brief moment of looking down he speaks up._  
**  
Chuck:** We need to talk…you know those words that are usually reserved for a woman breaking up with a guy or vice versa. In a way, that was what my dad was doing even though I didn't know it at the time.  
_  
The scene flashes back to the office where Chuck has just found out his father is there to see him. After a few moments Abe speaks to his son._  
**  
Abe:** I'm leaving son.  
**  
Chuck:** Going on another business trip?  
**  
Abe:** _smiles_ Yeah…on a business trip.  
**  
Chuck:** Is that why you came here…to tell me you're going to be gone for a few days.  
**  
Abe:** Maybe longer.  
**  
Chuck:** _shrugs his shoulder_ Okay dad…stay safe…see ya when you get back. Bring me back something cool…like a video game. _Cut to Abe showing signs of tearing up but pulls himself together, which Chuck doesn't really notice. They both get up leading Abe to immediately hug Chuck who is in a very awkward position as a couple kids who know him are sitting in a chair in front of the principle's office laughing and pointing in his direction leading Chuck to speak up. _Uh dad…could you not hug me in front of my friends. _Upon saying that, Abe releases the hug he has on his son leading him to pat him on both his shoulders all-the-while sniffing._  
Are you okay dad?  
**  
Abe:** I'm fine…just developing a cold.

**Chuck:** Oh okay...is that what you wanted to tell me?

**Abe:** Yeah…that's it…oh wait…one more thing.  
_  
Chuck looks at his friends and then back at Abe._  
**  
Chuck:** You're not going to kiss me on the cheek are you because that would freak me out to where I end up seriously switching to another school.  
**  
Abe:** _chuckles_ No…_gives a right jab to his son's left shoulder_…I'll leave that part to your mother.  
**  
Chuck:** What then?  
**  
Abe:** I want you to take care of your mother and sister…you're 13 now…the man of the house.  
**  
Chuck:** Sure…_curious look_…dad are you on drugs?  
_  
As he says that the secretary looks up staring at Abe._  
**  
Abe:** No…of course not…_looks at the secretary_…I'm not on drugs.  
_  
Cut back to the secretary who looks back up but keeps a watchful on him._  
**  
Chuck:** As the sign says dad…_points to the sign above them_…say no to drugs.  
**  
Abe:** _holds both hands up_ Son I want you to know that I love you…

**Chuck:** _interrupts his father_ Dad...not so loud.  
**  
Abe:** _shakes head_ Listen...I want you to promise me you'll take care of your mother and sister.  
**  
Chuck:** All right…I promise.  
**  
Abe:** _smirks_ Aces Charles…your aces.  
_  
Abe nods leading him to go in for a hug but stop to where he just stick his hand out for a hand shake. Chuck shakes his father's hand leading him to turn towards the door and as he opens the door he turns back to give one last smile to his son. _

That was the last I saw of my father Abraham Bartwoski. Funny…all the clues where there right in front of my eyes but I was too oblivious to notice because I was busy acting all cool in front of my friend…or whatever constitutes cool back then. As I left the office, I couldn't help but feel a nagging sensation that something was wrong with my dad…either that or the stinging after effects of being hit by the dodgeball in the side of the face. You know its sad not that they'll done away with such a fun sport like dodgeball because parents today are worried their kids today are getting hurt…shakes head…times have changed. Dodgeball…tag…what's next red rover? Anyways…after school Morgan and I decided to walk home instead of taking the bus. We didn't mind the walk because it gave us time to further debate on who would actually win in a fight Godzilla or Vultron. After 30 minutes of non-stopping debating we ended up back at courtyard.  
_  
The scene flashes back to the courtyard where Chuck walks around the fountain while Morgan walks steps up and walk on the flat edge playfully balancing him on it leading chuck to pretend to push him over. As they Morgan jumps down Chuck stops, turns around, and looks at him._  
**  
Chuck:** This debate is never going to be settled.  
**  
Morgan:** I agree…then we should settle it another way.  
**  
Chuck:** What rock…paper…scissors?  
**  
Morgan:** No…by playing Mike Tyson's Punchout.  
**  
Chuck:** It's only a 1 player game.  
**  
Morgan:** Here's the deal…whoever gets to Mike Tyson and beats him wins the debate between Godzilla and Vultron.  
**  
Chuck:** _points at Morgan_ Your on!  
_  
Cut to the inside of the Casa Bartowski with the shot of the front door where Chuck and Morgan enter playfully boxing each other entering the house. As they enter, Chuck sees Ellie sitting on the couch comforting her mother who has been visibly crying evident by the number of crumpled up tissues strewn about the floor._  
**  
Chuck:** Ellie…mom…what's wrong…what going on?  
**  
Rose:** _tears streaming down her face_ It's…your…father.  
_  
Chuck looks at Morgan who has no clue what is going on leading him to look at his older sister._  
**  
Chuck:** El?  
_  
With tears in her eyes Ellie gets up and walks over to her little brother._  
**  
Ellie:** Chuck…he's gone.  
**  
Chuck:** _look at Ellie_ He went on a business trip…_looks at his mom_…he'll be back soon.  
**  
Ellie:** No Chuck…he left us.  
_  
Upon hearing those words, Chuck drops his book bag and runs to his parents room where he opens his dad's drawers to find it empty with only mothballs rolling around and when he opens the closet he finds his dad's side empty as well. A look of disbelief comes over Chuck's face as a sense of realization comes to him leading him to close his eyes. The scene ends with Chuck standing there not saying a word with his hands gradually rolling up into a fist as a single tear rolls down his cheek._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the living room of Casa Bartowski where Chuck walked into the house finding his mom and sister in tears. They inform him that their father left them leading Chuck to not believe them at first, but soon realizes it's for real as he sees for himself that his father's things are no longer there. Chuck walks into camera past Morgan who is sitting down at the counter not having any idea what to do and after a second or two of pacing around he leading speaks up as Ellie continues to comfortable their mom._  
**  
Chuck:** This can't be true.  
**  
Ellie:** Wake up Chuck…dad skipped out on us.  
**  
Chuck:** No…shakes head…he wouldn't do that.  
**  
Ellie:** Why do you have to be so stubborn!  
_  
Chuck walks up to Ellie on the couch and glares at her._  
**  
Chuck:** Maybe I learned it from being around you growing up!  
**  
Ellie:** You are a piece of sh…  
_  
Morgan immediately gets up waving his hands in the air and goes to pull Chuck back away leading him to stand in between the siblings as he has one hand against Chuck's chest and the other on Ellie's left knee._  
**  
Morgan:** _looks at Chuck_ Can't we all just get along.  
**  
Chuck:** _points at Ellie_ She started it.  
_  
Cut to Ellie looking at where Morgan's hand as she feel him massaging her knee leading her to speak up._  
**  
Ellie:** Morgan.  
_  
Morgan turns to look with a bit of a smile on his face._  
**  
Morgan:** Yeah?  
**  
Ellie:** _glares at Morgan_ Remember the no touch policy.  
_  
Morgan looks at where his hand is and quickly removes it leading him to turn to Chuck._  
**  
Morgan:** Hey…you can't help a guy for trying.  
**  
Chuck:** Morgan…shut up!  
**  
Ellie:** Yeah Morgan…shut up!  
**  
Morgan:** _holds both hands up_ Whoa…hold up…why am I all of a sudden the bad guy now?  
_  
Chuck and Ellie are about to respond when Rose sits up to showing her red and somewhat swollen eyes and blotchiness on the surface of her face. Rose, with a sore throat, speaks up as she wipes her nose._  
**  
Rose:** Kids…leave Morgan alone…he was trying to help. _Rose puts her hand out towards Morgan_ Morgan come here.

_Morgan takes Rose's hand leading her to pull him in to sit in between her and Ellie. As he does, Chuck speaks up.  
_**  
Chuck:** What happened mom?  
**  
Rose:** Your father and I had an argument after you left for school…it was like he changed into someone I didn't know.  
**  
Chuck:** What…that isn't like dad.  
**  
Rose:** _yells at Chuck_ Chuck…he said didn't love me anymore! _Rose starts to shake and shiver._ I tried to ask/plead with him what I did wrong but he wasn't listening. He just ignored me and started packing his things.  
_  
Chuck suddenly walks away and heads towards his room leaving Morgan in between Chuck's mom who is half hugging him and Ellie who is crying and at the same trying keeping her distance from him. After a moment or two Morgan speaks up._  
**  
Morgan:** Mrs. B…maybe I should go check on Chuck.  
_  
Morgan tries to get up but isn't able to as Rose still has her arms around his neck._  
**  
Rose:** Morgan…even though you've tried my patience many times you've been a good friend to my son.  
**  
Morgan:** Your welcome…I think.  
**  
Rose:** Please go see how Chuck is doing.  
**  
Morgan:** Yes ma'am.  
_  
Morgan hops off the couch, quickly walks backwards watching Ellie scoot over to comfort her mother, and just as he turns around he trips on the step leading him to fall down off camera view. He quickly springs up leading him to turn to see Ellie give him a "you're such an idiot" look. After a moment or two, cut to Chuck sitting at the foot of his bed with his head down and after a while Morgan opens the door leading him to knock._  
**  
Chuck:** What do you want?  
**  
Morgan:** You're mom's worried about you dude…and so am I. Ellie...she's 50/50.  
_  
Morgan sits next to Chuck on the foot of his bed and as he does he sees that his best friend is hold the video game Mike Tyson's Punchout in his hand._  
**  
Chuck:** You know…I was pretty stoked to play this game…now I don't feel like playing it or want to have it.  
**  
Morgan:** Well…if you don't want it…can I…maybe…_Chuck quickly looks at Morgan with a glare_…I'll ask you later.  
**  
Chuck:** Morgan…my dad is gone!  
**  
Morgan:** I know dude…if there's anything I can do for you, your mom, or Ellie just asks. I'll always be there for you…through thick and thin bro.  
_  
Chuck gets up, starts pacing around the room gripping the video game in his hand, and after a while he stands in one stop not knowing what to do leading him to throw the video game against his bedroom wall just to the side of his Dune poster that it breaks apart on the floor. Cut to Chuck with a look of anger on his face leading him to tear his room apart causing Morgan to be a bit afraid because he has never seen this side of him before. As this is happening Rose and Ellie come running into the room inevitably seeing the devastation before them leading Rose to grab her son as he is just about to throw NES system on the floor._  
**  
Chuck:** LET ME GO!  
**  
Rose:** _in tears_ It's okay…_rubbing his head_…its okay.  
_  
Chuck is out of breathe and struggling to break free of his mother's embrace as he continues to try to break more of his stuff that he can get his hands on. After a while, he's tired and inevitably drops the game system that he picked up leading him to just collapse to the ground in heap as he starts crying. Rose embraces her son leading a teary eyed Ellie to quickly walk over to embrace her mother and little brother as Morgan with both hands on top of his head is seen behind them with a look of disbelief as he surveys the aftermath of what just happened. The flashback ends as it shows Chuck sitting on the lip of the black leather couch messing with the mini Zen garden and after a moment or two he drops the mini rake on the table leading him to give a painful sigh as he speaks up looking at the person off camera._  
**  
Chuck:** It took me a while to calm down and…Morgan…_shakes head with a hint of a smile of a smile on his face_...God bless him…was scared to come near me after a while. _Smiles as he shakes his head_ Yet, he stood by my side and he was there for not only me, but for my mom and my sister as well. As much as Ellie doesn't want to admit it, she really appreciates all that he has done over the years and even though there are times he gets on her nerves…she cares about him. Morgan is my friend…my brother…my comedic relief when I really need to laugh and in the coming years he would be sorely needed experiencing the two most toughest and hardest situations to deal with one being High School...the other...my mom dying.  
_  
Chuck rubs his face and the proceeds to run his hands through his hair. The scene ends with him breathing out a sigh of exhaustion leading him to get up and walk off camera._

_Fade To Black_


	3. Junior Prom

_To recap of what previously happened as Abe receives a phone after Chuck and Morgan leave for school leading him to exude a serious look which Chuck notices as he closes the door behind him. Cut to Chuck and Morgan in gym class debating on who can win a fight to where an argument ensues that deal with a fight between Vultron and Godzilla. Move forward to the school office where Abe appears much to Chuck's surprise and he basically tells his son that he's leaving to which Chuck interprets as another business trip. Abe tells his son that he's the man of the house so he is responsible in taking care of his sister and mother. Cur to the courtyard after school where Chuck and Morgan enter Casa Bartowski where they both find Ellie comforting Chuck's mom who by the crumpled up tissues strewn about on the floor has been doing a great deal of crying. Rose informs his son that his father left leading Chuck with a response that he's on a business trip, which Ellie refutes. Cut to Chuck in denial to where tension builds between the two Bartowski children leading Morgan to intervene. Moments later Chuck is sitting at the foot of his bed holding the NES video system that his father bought him as an early birthday gift and after a short conversation with Morgan Chuck throws it against the wall to where he ends up tearing apart his own room. Ellie and Rose quickly run in to where Rose grabs his son in order to stop him and she does only when he tires himself out leading Chuck to just collapse on the floor as his mother along with Ellie embrace him.  
_  
_The scene begins with an empty shot of the black leather couch and after a moment or two Chuck walks into camera view inevitably sitting down as he holds a bottle of water in his right hand. After taking a couple of swigs, he twists the cap back on and leans forward to put it on the coffee table in front of him. He then sits back, looks at the person off camera, and then begins to speak up._  
**  
Chuck:** You know it's funny…I sat in a chair kind of like this 13 years ago receiving therapy for something I thought was partly my fault for my dad leaving. It took me a long time to figure out that the sins of the father are not my burden to bear and my father leaving was never my fault. When my father left, it was difficult to look for anything positive to come out of it focusing mainly on the negative aspects, but something positive did come out of it as I became closer with my sister Ellie. My mom was there, but really wasn't as the abrupt departure of my father hit her hard emotionally, as well as, physically over the next couple of years. Looking back it was Ellie who stepped up and became the proverbial cog that kept the Bartowski engine running even after my mother…_Chuck pauses with a far off look as he thinks about his mom leading him to change the subject_…you know what my sister was there for me through one of the most nerve racking times in my high school life...junior prom.  
_  
As he says that, the scene flashes to the end of school year in May of 1998 as the song Semi-Charmed Life by Third Eye Blind plays. Cut to halls of Theodore Roosevelt High School a week before the Junior Prom and a shot of the clock reading 11:50 leading the bell to ring. After a moment or two the bell rings leading to the emergence of students flocking out of class towards their lockers. After a moment or two, it cuts to a floor shot of the oh so familiar Chuck Taylors walking up the hallway leading it to pan up to a now 17 year old Chuck wearing jeans and a Green Day t-shirt. He is taller, acne free, and still sporting the scraggily brown hair that many have associated with him. As he is walking down the halls with a smile on his face, he's giving head nods, high fives, and the occasional wink to many of his friends as he heads towards his locker. Cut to Chuck at his locker and as he's putting his stuff away to go to lunch Morgan with his back pack flopping behind him is wearing jeans, a horizontally striped brown shirt, white converse high top tennis shoes, and sporting a 5 o'clock shadow, quickly runs up from his right and talks to his bosom buddy.  
_  
**Morgan:** Chuck…dude…have you asked anybody to the junior prom yet?

_Chuck leans back to look at Morgan from behind his locker door._

**Chuck:** Why…have you?  
**  
Morgan:** Of course I have. _Chuck stares at Morgan_ All right…no I haven't.  
**  
Chuck:** You better get cracking buddy…word is most of the girls in our class have already been asked.  
**  
Morgan:** _looking around_ I know…I know…what about you?  
_  
Chuck closes his locker and then starts walking towards the lunchroom with Morgan following closely behind. As they are walking Chuck responds to his question._  
**  
Chuck:** I have someone in mind.

**Morgan:** Is she hot…better yet…does she have a best friend who is equally hot?

_As the reach the doors to the lunchroom, he puts his right hand on the door handle leading him to turn to his partner in crime._  
**  
Chuck:** Allison Steiner  
_  
Chuck opens the door and walks into the lunchroom as the camera stays on Morgan. The scene ends with Morgan with a look a look of disbelief leading him to quickly walk into the lunchroom chasing after his best bud. Cue Chuck intro._

**Fade Out**

_The scene begins inside the mass of control chaos that is the Theodore Roosevelt High lunchroom where Morgan stands behind Chuck in line waiting for his turn to get food leading him to respond to who Chuck is asking to the junior prom._  
**  
Morgan:** You're going to ask Rebecca Steiner's sister to the junior prom?  
**  
Chuck:** _glances back at Morgan_ Yeah…do you have a problem with that?  
**  
Morgan:** Need I remind you that Rebecca still wants to kick me in the crotch after the whoopee cushion prank in middle school. _Throws both hands in the air_ Why do you hate me so?  
_  
Chuck gives him a weird look and after getting their food consisting of a meatball sub, chips, and juice from the juice bar. They sit down at a nearby table behind a wooden barrier leading Chuck to further discuss his reasoning in asking Rebecca's sister as his prom date._  
**  
Chuck:** Morgan…_takes a bite of his sub sandwich_…I don't hate you…_with a mouth full of sub_…Rebecca does.

**Morgan:** _points sub at Chuck_ Do you realize you're crossing over to the dark side of the force…_takes a bit of his sub_…you better watch out or you'll end up with one of your hand cut off like Luke Skywalker or worse…frozen in Carbonite like Han Solo was in Empire Strikes Back.  
_  
Chuck takes a sip of juice and responds._  
**  
Chuck:** Allison is cool…we've talked and come to find out we have some of the same interests. Plus…from what Jennifer Woodruff told me she heard from Elizabeth Paxton who heard from Allison's best friend Jenny Tidwell she's likes me.  
**  
Morgan:** Does Jenny have a date to the prom?  
**  
Chuck:** As far as I know she doesn't? _Morgan stares at him with a look of desperation_ You want me to put in a good word for you don't you?  
**  
Morgan:** Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope.  
**  
Chuck:** What do I get out of the deal?  
**  
Morgan:** Just the satisfaction of knowing you've helped out your best friend.  
**  
Chuck:** How many girls in our junior class turned you down before coming to me?  
**  
Morgan:** 10  
**  
Chuck:** I'll see what I can do…but I'm not making any promises Morg.  
_  
Cut to Morgan with a smile on his face as he devours the rest of the meatball sub sticking it all in his mouth. Chuck has this look of amazement/disgust leading him to turn his head and at that moment he spots to his left Allison Steiner sitting beside her sister and with Jenny Tidwell sitting across from them. Morgan notices his focus has turned elsewhere leading him to look in the same direction._  
**  
Morgan:** Who do you see…Allison?  
_  
Chuck has a hint of a smile on his face as it cuts to Allison who has brunette hair pulled back in a pony tail with stylish bangs, small hoop earrings, hazel eyes, wearing a blue top, khaki Capri pants, and white shoes. She shyly glances at Chuck as she is talking to her bff Jenny responding with a hint of smile back to Chuck. Morgan witnesses the exchange and as he glances at Allison her sister Rebecca leans forward giving Morgan the evil eye leading him to quickly duck down behind the wooden barrier. Chuck's focus is momentarily broken as he turns to look at Morgan only to see he is nearly under the table leading him to lean over to the side with his head titled to the right._  
**  
Chuck:** You okay buddy?  
_  
Cut to Morgan with his chin embedded in his chest slouch down in the seat._  
**  
Morgan:** _waves hand_ I'm fine.  
**  
Chuck:** Glad to hear…_glances back at Allison_…listen I'm going to ask Allison to the prom.  
**  
Morgan:** _sticks his head out the side_ Dude…don't forget to put in a good word for me with Jenny?  
_  
As he says that, Chuck puts one foot on his seat and lifts himself up to where he jumps over the wooden barrier. He looks at Morgan and responds to his cowering friend._  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…wish me lucky buddy…_pats top of wooden barrier_…I'm making my move.  
**  
Voice of Morgan:** Good luck dude!  
_  
As he walks away, cut to the top of the wooden barrier where a thumbs up appears from Morgan. Chuck walks towards Allison leading the scene to switch back to Chuck on the black leather couch with a smile on his face as he recalls attempting to ask Allison to the junior prom._

After taking one seemingly, large gulp I started walking towards Allison with a look of complete calm on the outside, but on the inside I was completely freaking out.  
_  
As he says that the scene switches back to the lunchroom with him in slow motion walking towards Allison as the voice of Chuck is heard._

It took everything in my power not to throw up at that point or pass out for that matter. My heart was racing the whole time I was walking towards her and in my head I was thinking over and over don't say anything stupid. Of course in typical Chuck fashion I did as I babbled on about how the subs were excellent and the chips were a bit stale. Anyways, I asked her and after what seemed like a long silence she had a conference with her sister and best friend there leaving me standing there sweating it out. I took one last look at Morgan who poked the top of his head out like a groundhog seeing what is about to transpire. After turning back around, all three girls were looking at me.  
**  
Allison:** Chuck…I talked it over with my girls and I have an answer for you.  
_  
Cut to a look of sheer panic in Chuck's eyes as he takes a deep breathe. The scene ends with a close up shot of Allison taking a quick glance at her sister and her best friend Jenny then to Chuck who is tortuously waiting for an answer._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back with Chuck walking into camera view and sitting on the black leather couch. He takes another couple swigs from his water bottle, inevitably twisting the cap back on, and placing it on the coffee table. After a getting into a somewhat comfortable position he begins to speak._  
**  
Chuck:** Sorry for the dramatic exit…I had to use the bathroom. Anyways…Allison said yes and my response was just a big huge smile on my face. Not only was I happy about this, but Ellie would be happy for me most of all because she basically pushed me to ask her out seeing that she and I talked extensively on how I liked her and it wasn't before long that I would tell her the good news in person. I Walked through the doors of the house around 3pm that afternoon to the sight of my now 20 year old sister and her then boyfriend now husband Devon or should I say Captain Awesome sitting at the dinner table busy studying for their Pre-Med finals. Devon at first glance was the stereotypical good looking jock who got the beautiful girls namely my sister and early on I had my suspicions that he was only with her to get into her pants, which I was proven wrong as I got to know him. He truly cared about not only my sister, but myself and my mother as well watching over us and giving me from time to time the man to man talk that my dad would have given to me, which were sometimes way over my head to understand. Like a transformer, there was more to Awesome than meets the eye. Anyways…as I stood there with a smile on my face in front of them Ellie and Devon looked up wondering what was up.  
**  
Ellie:** Hey Chuck.  
**  
Chuck:** Ellie…Captain…don't freak out…remain calm…I have some news.  
_  
Ellie eyes widen as she looks at Awesome and she is about to say something when Morgan suddenly bursts through the door, runs, and jumps on Chuck's back leading him to respond for his best friend as he looks at Ellie and Devon._  
**  
Morgan:** Chuck's got a date for the junior prom!  
**  
Ellie:** _smiles_ What…she said yes!  
_  
Chuck nods leading Awesome to point at him with a pencil in his hand._  
**  
Awesome:** Way to go Chuck…that's awesome.  
_  
As Chuck stand there with Morgan on his back, Ellie speaks up._  
**  
Ellie:** You need a tuxedo…or at least a suit.  
_  
As she says that, it flashes back to close up shot of Chuck's upper half of his body as the camera pan from left to right._

Ellie was more excited than I was about having a date to the junior problem. For the next 3 days she would pick me up after school and take me to the mall to find something suitable to wear. We spent hours at the mall trying on everything known to man until we found the right one…a simple dark brown suit with matching pants, black shirt, light brown tie, and polished black dress shoes. In my sister's own words, the ensemble would "bring out my eyes" and Allison would definitely notice. The last thing that needed to be taken care of was my hair and to be perfectly honest there was nothing wrong with it as it just need to be styled a certain way. Unfortunately, Ellie had other plans and decided to get my hair under control because from what she saw my hair was starting to make funny animal shapes.  
_  
Cut to a voiceover flashback of Chuck getting his hair down at some beauty salon that his sister took him to._

As I was sitting there getting my hair washed by an attractive lady, all I kept thinking was please don't butcher my hair. After it was all said and done, they turned me around to look into the mirror thinking I would see a bad haircut in which I would show up to Allison's front door wearing a top hot, but what I saw was a slick cut that framed my face quite nicely. I gave a smile to Ellie who was elated, overjoyed, or whatever adjective that could best describe someone who had the proudest look a big sister could ever give her little brother. When we arrived at the courtyard with my formal wear carried around my right shoulder, Ellie and I had a talk.

**Ellie:** I'm proud of you.  
**  
Chuck:** You're not going to kiss me on the cheek are you?  
**  
Ellie:** _slaps him in the right arm_ I have a right as your older sister. You know…if dad were here he would be proud to see the man that you're growing up into.  
**  
Chuck:** But he isn't sis.  
**  
Ellie:** I know.  
_  
Ellie hugs her little brother and after a moment or two she stands back to look at him with a motherly look._  
**  
Chuck:** What?  
**  
Ellie:** Nothing…_Ellie changes the subject from their father to Morgan_…so what about Morgan does he have a date and what is he wearing to the junior prom?  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…he does but…  
**  
Ellie:** _look of curiosity_ But what?  
**  
Chuck:** Allison's best friend Jenny surprisingly didn't have a date and so I asked her if she wanted to go out with Morgan.  
**  
Ellie:** What did she say?  
**  
Morgan:** After she stopped laughing and saw that I was serious she agreed only because I asked with certain conditions added on.  
**  
Ellie:** What conditions?  
**  
Chuck:** Well…the conditions were there would absolutely be no touching above or below the waist…take one picture together to prove he had a date to junior prom…one slow dance…the rest of the time would be spent separated…and if he were to her embarrasses her in any way during the dance Rebecca Steiner would be allowed to kick him in the crotch.  
**  
Ellie:** Smart girl…and Morgan agreed to this?  
**  
Chuck:** He has a date to the junior prom what do you think?

_Cut to Ellie laughing.  
_  
**Ellie:** So what is he wearing?

**Chuck:** His mom couldn't afford to by him or a tuxedo or suit…so he's wearing his father's powder blue tuxedo that he used to wear to his prom and according to him it fits.  
_  
Ellie suddenly stops at what her younger brother just said leading Chuck to turn and look at her big sister._  
**  
Ellie:** He's going to get kicked in the crotch for sure.  
_  
Chuck turns to Ellie giving her a reassuring nod that it may in fact happen. The scene ends with brother and sister continuing their conversation as they walk into Casa Bartowski._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins an hour before the night of the Junior Prom on a Friday with the façade of Casa Bartowski. Cut to Chuck's room where he's standing in front of his mirror putting on his coat and after a moment or two the image of his mother Rose appears at his doorway leading him to turn around. As he looks at his mother, the vibrancy she once exuded before his father left is replaced by a somewhat haggard look as if she's been slowly drifting away from life itself. Rose walks up with small hint of a smile on her face to her son who is now taller than her and as she looks up to caress her son's cheek._  
**  
Rose:** My handsome, charming boy.  
_  
Cut to Chuck with a look of concern._  
**  
Chuck:** Hey mom…how are you doing?  
**  
Rose:** I'm doing fine…don't worry about me. Your sister told me you have a big night ahead of you.  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…I'm going to the prom with Allison Steiner.  
_  
Rose brushes off lint from the right shoulder side of Chuck's coat._  
**  
Rose:** Just remember these words from your mother…_cut to Chuck listening closely_…be yourself and let her see how charming you truly are.  
**  
Chuck:** Come on mom…me charming?  
**  
Rose:** Listen to your mother…some woman out there will fall in love with you for just being you.  
_  
Chuck smiles and gives her a hug._  
**  
Chuck:** Thanks mom.  
_  
As he says that Ellie voice is heard leading both to turn in the direction of his doorway to where they a smile is seen on her face._  
**  
Ellie:** You ready Chuck?  
_  
Chuck looks at his mom leading her to do a last minute straightening of his tie._  
**  
Rose:** _looks at Ellie_ Now he is…go…have fun.  
_  
Ellie and Chuck walk out of his bedroom with their mother standing there as a few tears are shed. The scene switches from Casa Bartowski to the inside of Theodore Roosevelt High School gym where his Junior Prom is being held with the song No Diggity by Blackstreet playing aloud. Cut to the double door entrance where Chuck enters with his prom date Allison Steiner followed closely behind by a swaggering Morgan in his powder blue tuxedo with his ever so reluctant prom date Jenny Tidewell who is trying not to be seen with him. As she does, Rebecca Steiner walks up from behind with her date and stands next to Jenny to where she leans in and whispers in her ear._  
**  
Rebecca:** If he does anything to embarrass you, give me the signal and I'll kick him the crotch.  
**  
Jenny:** All right…the signal is…  
_  
As she is about to tell her the signal, Morgan pulls her away leading Chuck, Allison, and Rebecca to watch as Jenny looking back as she mouths the words help me leading Allison to speak up._  
**  
Allison:** Maybe we should help her.  
_  
Cut to all three looking at each other._  
**  
Chuck, Allison, and Rebecca:** Nahhhh!  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Allison_ Let's dance.  
_  
Allison nods leading Chuck to escort her to the dance the dance floor followed by Rebecca and her date. Cut to a ariel shot of Chuck and Morgan getting down and funky through the night as moves such as The Sprinkler, The Lawnmower, the Axel Rose, The Worm, The Fishing Pole, and The Running Man make an appearance with many other dances moves such as the Kid N'Play. As the dancing continues, it flashes back to Chuck sitting on the black leather couch with an amused look on his face._

I had the time of my life that night with Allison as my prom date and despite coming close to nearly getting his crotched kicked several times by Rebecca Steiner, Morgan did too even though his date Jenny spent most of the time trying to avoid him by going to the bathroom with Allison and several of her friends. Yet, there was one point in the night where she was enjoying herself with him…granted Morgan nearly broke his neck attempting a headspin just to impress her. Anyways, the night ended with me driving Jenny to her house as Morgan escorted her to her door and in typical Morgan fashion he got slapped in the face for saying something he shouldn't have. When I arrived at Allison's house I walked to her door.  
As he says that, it flashes back to Chuck and Allison who is wearing his coat over her shoulders are standing in front of her door. With a shy smile she brushes back some hair behind her right ear leading her to speak up as they stand under the porch light.  
**  
Allison:** I had a great time.  
_  
Cut to Chuck grinning with both hands in his pockets as he nervously looks down as he's shuffling his feet and then looks up at Allison._  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…I had a great time too.  
**  
Allison:** I guess I'll see you in school on Monday.  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…Monday.  
_  
As he says that, Morgan yells from inside Chuck's car._  
**  
Morgan:** Seal the deal dude!  
**  
Chuck:** _quickly looks at Morgan_ Morgan! _Looks at Allison_ Sorry about that…I can't take him anywhere.

_Allison laughs leading her to smile and after a brief moment Chuck leans in as they both kiss to where their eyes close. The moment is suddenly broken when Morgan starts honking the horn leading Chuck to get this angry look on this face as he looks at Allison._  
**  
Chuck:** I'm sorry…_looks at Morgan in the car_…dude I'm so gonna hurt you.  
_  
Chuck looks back at Allison who still has a smile on her face._  
**  
Allison:** Don't be. _Allison leans in and kisses Chuck on the lips leading him to close his eyes. After a second or two, she pulls always slowly, with Chuck just standing there with his eyes closed not wanting to open them. She takes of his coat, hangs it on his left hand, turns to open her door and is about halfway in when she says two words that puts an even bigger smile on Chuck's face whose eyes are still closed._ Call me.  
_  
Allison steps inside and closes the door behind her leading Chuck to open his eyes feeling his lips as his Chuckish smile appears on his face. As Chuck is walking to his car with a kick to his step added with that a Michael Jackson spin move Morgan ruins the moment as he sticks his head out the window looking at Chuck._  
**  
Morgan:** Did you French kiss her?  
_  
Chuck just stares at Morgan leading him to get into his car. The scene ends with Chuck smiling as he drives off out of camera with Morgan still wanting an answer as to whether or not he French kissed her._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins around 11.p.m with the façade of Casa Bartowksi and cut to the front door where Chuck walks in carrying his coat over his shoulder. Upon entering the living room, Chuck is greeted by Ellie and Devon sitting on the couch watching television._  
**  
Ellie:** smiles Have fun?  
**  
Chuck:** _sly smirk_ Oh yeah.  
**  
Ellie:** Did you kiss Allison?  
_  
Chuck responds with a smile leading Awesome to speak up._  
**  
Awesome:** That is awesome Chuck…you're the man.  
**  
Ellie:** I have a good feeling about her.  
**  
Chuck:** So do I…thanks sis….for everything.  
**  
Ellie:** No problem.  
_  
Chuck is about to walk towards his room when he turns to ask her a question._  
**  
Chuck:** Is mom still up?  
**  
Ellie:** She might be…go check.  
_  
Cut to Chuck quietly walking into his mother's room where he finds her in bed reading. When Rose sees her son, she puts down her book and motions for him to sit down leading her to speak up._  
**  
Rose:** _holding Chuck's hand_ How was the prom?  
**  
Chuck:** It was awesome mom.  
**  
Rose:** Do you like this girl?  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…I do.  
**  
Rose:** Does she like you?  
_  
Chuck smiles leading him to respond._  
**  
Chuck:** She does.  
**  
Rose:** I'm happy for you…now don't rush into things too fast with her you hear me.  
**  
Chuck:** Yes ma'am.  
**  
Rose:** Take it slow so both of you can get to know each other better.  
**  
Chuck:** I will…I love you mom.  
_  
With a smile on her face Rose holds her sons head and pulls him forward to kiss Chuck on his forehead._  
**  
Rose:** I love you too son…always remember that.  
_  
Chuck smiles as he hugs his mother leading him to walk to his room, but before he does he takes one last look at his mom. The flashback ends with a close up shot of Chuck with a smile on his face as he reflected back on that memorable night with Allison Steiner in front of her door. After a moment or two, he snaps out of it leading him to speak up._  
**  
Chuck:** _smiles_ Allison and I not only kept in touch, but we also became a couple much to Morgan's chagrin. _Chuck's smile turns serious_ Unfortunately, the relationship between Allison and I would fall apart when my mom became ill and much of my time was spent with her to where I became closed off. The last I heard...Allison is happily married with 2 kids and living in Colorado, which makes me wonder…

_Fade To Black_


	4. Mother's Day

_To recap what previously happened as Chuck and Morgan talk about Junior prom. Morgan asks who he's going to go with to where he responds by telling him he's going to ask Allison Steiner. Cut to a look of disbelief on Morgan's face because Allison is the sister of Rebecca who dislikes him ever since she became the target of a whoopee cushion prank in middle school. Move forward to a freaked out Chuck asking Allison to the prom in front of her sister and best friend Jenny Tidwell. After giving a definite yes to his request, Chuck tells Ellie, as well as, Awesome the good news leading her to take her brother not only shopping for a suit, but also get him a hair cut. Cut to Ellie and Chuck moments later having a heart to heart about how their father would be proud of him leading it a touching moment between Chuck and his mother as she talks about him charming, which means just being himself. Cut to Chuck having an absolute grand time at the prom dancing the night away with Allison along with Morgan and his ever so reluctant date. Move forward to Chuck walking Allison to her front door leading to a kiss being shared with the young budding couple. This leads to Chuck talking with his mom to where the last shot is of him at her doorway looking back at his mom in bed.  
_  
_The scene begins with Chick slumped back in the black leather couch looking up at the ceiling and after a moment or two he wipes his face with both hands leading him to close his eyes letting out a big sigh. When he opens his eyes he pushes himself to sit straight up looking at the person off camera._  
**  
Chuck:** Don't get me wrong I'm happier as I've ever been although I could do without the danger leaving me in a constant state of fear, paranoia, and anxiety for fear of being killed or shot. Sarah is the reason for my happiness and if you talked to her she would say the same thing about me…at least I hope so, but sitting here talking about the past has brought up the what ifs. What if my dad didn't leave because of the burn notice…what if my mom didn't pass away…what if Allison and I never broke up…so many what ifs. You can't change the past because everything happens for a reason and yet there's a small part of me that wonders would could have been with Allison. _Chuck leans forward holding his hands_ The relationship between Allison and I progressed into a summer romance and it was nothing R rated like 9 ½ Weeks if that's what you're thinking. No…it was more PG-13ish and much to Morgan's chagrin he felt like the quintessential third wheel much like how he feels now with Sarah in the picture. It wasn't until the middle of summer when my mom fell ill and ended up in the hospital. Of course, family came to visit to see how we were doing and helped the best they could chipping in with the bills at home that included the care that my mother was given. Anyways, the relationship would gradually meet its demise 1 month before my mother passed away on October 22rd, 1998 and yet she was able to stick it out with me the best she could.

_As he says that, the scene flashes back to July 27th 1998 to the 3rd floor hallways of City of Angels Medical Center Intensive Care Unit where Chuck and Allison are walking hand and hand towards his mother's room. Cut to Allison leaning her head against Chuck's right shoulder with her right hand intertwined with his right hand. She has her left arm wrapped around his right arm and after a moment or two she speaks up.  
_  
**Allison:** You okay?  
_  
Chuck glances down at her with a tired look in his eyes as he forces out a smile kissing her right hand._  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…I just haven't slept much lately.  
**  
Allison:** I've noticed…I'm worried about you.  
**  
Chuck:** I'm fine…kisses Allison on the forehead…don't worry about me.  
_  
Allison hugs Chuck's right arm tighter._  
**  
Allison:** It's hard not to…you haven't been yourself lately and I miss the old Chuck…the one who always makes me laugh. I just miss spending time with you.  
**  
Chuck:** I do too but I have a responsibility to uphold as the man of the house to take care of my mom. I made a promise…

**Allison:** _interrupts Chuck_ To your dad…I know.  
**  
Chuck:** I'm not going to break that promise.  
**  
Allison:** _concerned look in her eyes_ Chuck…there not much you can do…_Allison stops and pulls him to where he's facing her_…let the doctors handle it.  
_  
Allison looks up at Chuck with her beautiful hazel eyes peering through several strands of brunette hair covering her eyes. He brushes back the strands of hair behind her left ear inevitably caressing her cheek to where he leans in bending his head down to softly kiss her on the lips. After the brief kiss, he closes his eyes, presses his forehead against hers, and responds._  
**  
Chuck:** I am…its just…  
**  
Allison:** Just what?  
_  
Chuck gives a sigh of frustration as he looks opens his eyes to look into hers._  
**  
Chuck:** I don't want her to feel that I've abandoned her when she needs me the most.  
_  
Allison immediately puts her right finger over Chuck's lips and with a reassuring smile she speaks up._  
**  
Allison:** You're not…she's lucky to have a son like you.  
_  
Chuck takes her left hand with his right and as he faces forward for both of them to walk forward he wraps his right arm around Allison's neck/shoulder. He then lets go of her hand and sticks it in his left pants pocket._  
**  
Chucks:** Thanks  
**  
Allison:** You're welcome and remember I'm here for you.  
_  
Chuck kisses her on the side of the head as he rubs the side of her right arm. The scene ends with Chuck and Allison reaching his mother's room where he opens the door letting her walk in first. Cue Chuck intro._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins 2 month later in September on a Saturday afternoon with the façade of Casa Bartowski and cut to Chuck's room where Morgan is sitting in the corner reading a comic while drinking grape soda as Chuck is playing Doom on his Nintendo 64. After a while, Chuck lets out a big sigh and without looking up Morgan speaks up._  
**  
Morgan:** Talk to your buddy Dr. Morgan…what up?  
**  
Chuck:** Allison and I are going through a rough patch right now.  
**  
Morgan:** Is it about me?  
_  
Chuck pauses the game and turns his head to look at Morgan._  
**  
Chuck:** It's not always about you. _Morgan looks up from reading his comic book._ Okay…maybe a little. _Chuck unpauses the game and resumes playing but after a moment or two he stands up, reaches over to turn off the game, sits back down, and then flops back on his bed draping his right arm over his face._ You know…with everything that going on with my mom right now Allison feels that I'm not spending enough time with her…that I've been avoiding her.  
**  
Morgan:** Did you have plans with her today?  
**  
Chuck:** We were supposed to hang out but I canceled at the last minute…I just wasn't feeling up to it and I ended up hanging out with you.  
**  
Morgan:** You know who you're turning into don't you…_Chuck lifts his head a bit and peers at Morgan from underneath his right arm_…me.  
_  
Chuck drops his had back down on his bed letting out a sigh of frustration._  
**  
Chuck:** I just feel like I'm caught between a rock and hard place dude. What should I do about Allison?  
_  
Cut to a look of disbelief on Morgan's face as puts down the comic book on his lap._  
**  
Morgan:** You're asking me for advice?  
**  
Chuck:** I would talk to Ellie but she's interning at the hospital and at the same time checking up on mom.  
**  
Morgan:** I'm hurt…choosing your sister first over your best friend as your second choice?  
**  
Chuck:** Actually you were my third choice…_holds up two fingers with his left hand_…Capt. Awesome was my second choice.  
**  
Morgan:** I see.  
_  
Cut to Morgan drinking the last of his grape soda and then gets up hold his comic book under his arm the empty can of grape soda in the other, opens the Morgan door, and is about to exit out the window when Chuck stops him._  
**  
Chuck:** Morgan…_sits up_…wait.  
**  
Morgan:** _turns around_ What?  
**  
Chuck:** You're just going to leave your bro hangin' like this?  
**  
Morgan:** _nods_ Yeah…pretty much.  
_  
Morgan exits out the window leading Chuck to yell out towards the window as he sits on his bed._  
**  
Chuck:** Fine…then I'll ask someone else to be part of the Sandworm costume for Halloween! _Chuck pauses for a second as it cuts to the window then back to chuck._ 3…2…1.  
_  
At the count of 1, Morgan enters back through the Morgan door and sits down._  
**  
Morgan:** Here's what I think you should do.

**Chuck:** I'm not breaking up with her.  
**  
Morgan:** _throws hands up in the air_ I have nothing then.  
**  
Chuck:** Morgan!

**Morgan:** All right…let me think…okay…_snaps his fingers and points at Chuck_…in the immortal words of Yoda - "Try not. Do. Or do not. There is no try."  
_  
Cut to Chuck mulling over the Yoda quote in his head and after a moment or two Chuck speaks up._  
**  
Chuck:** So what you're saying is that I should go talk with her and tell her why I've been so closed off lately. I should do this instead of trying my best to avoid her and if don't do it I will end up losing her.  
_  
Cut to Morgan just staring at Chuck._  
**  
Morgan:** Yeah…okay…that's exactly what I'm saying.  
_  
Chuck springs out his bed, walks up to Morgan grabs his head, kisses the top of it, and then looks at him as he shakes his head._  
**  
Chuck:** Morgan…you're a genius.  
**  
Morgan:** Well…I wouldn't call myself a geniu…yes I am a genius. _As he says that Chuck jumps out the Morgan door leading Morgan to turn with a look of curiosity at his best bud._ Where  
are you going?  
_  
Chuck sticks his head back into the window._  
**  
Chuck:** I'm going to talk to Allison, but before I do I'm going to talk to my mom.  
**  
Morgan:** Tell her hi for me.  
**  
Chuck:** I will…_Chuck disappears out of sight but quickly returns looking at Morgan_…stay out of my sister's room.  
**  
Morgan:** What!?  
_  
Chuck heads out but before he does he gives another look at Morgan as he points his finger at him. The scene ends with Chuck running past the fountain with Morgan standing and looking out Chuck's window in the background._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back in the present with Chuck sitting in the black leather couch with his arms crossed as the ticking a clock is heard in the background. There is a pensive look on Chuck's face as he is biting his lower lip and after a moment or two he speaks up._  
**  
Chuck:** At the time, going to talk to my mom seemed like the logical thing to do before going to Allison. Moms tend to give the best advice in difficult situations like these and hopefully she would give me the best possible advice to follow. _Shakes head_ Little did I know that by going to her first would end up breaking the relationship between Allison and I.  
_  
The scene flashes back to Rose Bartowki's hospital room where she is sitting up in bed looking a bit weak as Ellie is standing on her right making her comfortable by fluffing her pillow. Cut to Chuck who is sitting in a chair on the other side lost in thought leading it to cut back to Rose talking to her daughter._  
**  
Rose:** Ellie…sweetie…shouldn't you be working right now? I don't want you to get in trouble because of me.  
**  
Ellie:** I'm not mom…besides I'm on my break right now.  
_  
Rose reaches over and caresses her daughter's cheek._  
**  
Rose:** You're going to make an excellent doctor someday Ellie.  
_  
Ellie smiles leading Rose to turn to look at her son sitting in a chair to her right lost in thought._  
**  
Rose:** Penny for your thoughts?  
_  
Chuck snaps out of his train of thought as he glances at Ellie and then gives a look of uncertainly at his mother._  
**  
Chuck:** It's about me and Allison.  
**  
Ellie:** How is it going between the two of you?  
**  
Chuck:** Not good.  
**  
Rose:** What's wrong?  
_  
Chuck leans in a bit closer to his mother._  
**  
Chuck:** Since you became sick I've spent all my time with you and not enough time with her. She's feels that I've not been giving her much attention and that I've been intentionally avoiding her for the last 2 months by canceling dates at the last minute.  
_  
Rose reaches over to hold Chuck's hand._  
**  
Rose:** It's understandable that you want to be at my side, but you have someone that cares about you son. The times when both of you came to visit me I could tell by the look in  
her eyes that she was hurting as well wanting to be there for you in your time of need.  
**  
Chuck:** I know…I just don't know what to do. I actually went to Morgan for advice…  
**  
Ellie:** _chimes in_ Whoa…there's your first mistake right there…_Chuck looks at her big sister_…you went to Morgan for advice.  
**  
Chuck:** Actually he gave me some good advice for once.  
**  
Ellie:** Oh really…what would that be little brother?  
**  
Chuck:** Well he first suggested that I break up with her…  
**  
Ellie:** Of course.  
_  
Cut to Rose exuding a small chuckle._  
**  
Chuck:** But then he said to go talk with her and tell why I have been so closed off. _As he continues to talk, it cuts to the hallways where Allison with a smile on her face is walking up  
with a small gift basket in her hands. As he reaches Rose's open door, she hears Chuck's voice leading her to stand there with a look of curiosity as she listens closely to the conversation._ So…that's what he said to do.  
**  
Rose:** Morgan is smarter than he lets on.  
**  
Chuck:** He has his moments.  
**  
Ellie:** So what are you going to do?  
**  
Chuck:** I was going to talk to her about why I've acting the way I've been..._looks at Rose_...but I decided to come to talk to you first.  
**  
Rose:** Why…you don't trust her enough to going to her first and share your feelings with her?  
_  
Cut to Allison's eyes widening as he she continues to listen._  
**  
Chuck:** I do trust her…but…  
**  
Ellie:** But what?  
**  
Chuck:** Ever since dad left I found myself keeping Allison at a distance…not letting her get too close to me.  
**  
Rose:** Why?  
**  
Chuck:** I don't want to end up becoming dad.  
**  
Ellie:** Trust me Chuck…you're not.  
_  
Chuck gets up walks around his mother's bed and looks out the window._  
**  
Chuck:** _shakes head_ How do you know for sure El?  
**  
Ellie:** Unlike dad…you care more about others than you do yourself and remember what you were told in therapy…the sins of the father are not your own.  
**  
Rose:** As long as you carry around the burden of what your father did around your shoulders you will never be able to let Allison in.  
_  
Chuck turns around, sits on the window sill, and looks at her mother and sister._  
**  
Chuck:** Sometimes I think back and wonder if asking Allison to the prom was the best idea and now with you being in the hospital I just don't have both feet in the relationship right  
now. Maybe Morgan was right the first time…it would be better off if she and I broke up.  
_  
Cut to Allison with tears starting to form as those words cut her deep._  
**  
Ellie:** Don't say that…Allison is the nicest and most sweetest girl. Give it some time and hopefully you'll feel differently afterwards.  
**  
Chuck:** Maybe…I just don't want to put her through this whole crazy ordeal.  
**  
Rose:** Why don't you leave that up to Allison for her to decide if she wants to be part of it.  
**  
Chuck:** I don't know.  
**  
Ellie:** Listen to mom…_checks her watch_…my break is over it's time for me to get back to work. I'll see you guys later. _Ellie gives hugs/kisses to her mother and not so little brother. As she is about to head out the door it cuts to Allison walk back a feet away and as Ellie heads out the door she sees Allison walk up with a forced smile on her face._ Allison…hey.  
_  
Cut to Chuck quickly standing up as he hears her voice. Ellie escorts her in leading Chuck to walk up and lean in for a kiss._  
**  
Chuck:** Hey…what are you doing here?  
_  
Allison holds up the flower basket._  
**  
Allison:** I thought I stopped by…._turns to look at Rose_…I came to give your mom a gift.  
**  
Rose:** That's sweet.  
_  
Allison walks over standing next to her bed and gives Rose the small gift basket. The scene ends with Chuck walking up behind, hugs her, kisses her cheek leading Allison to express a forced smile as she interacts with Ellie, Rose, and Chuck knowing what they were discussing._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins around 4pm with the façade of the City of Angels Medical Center and the cut to the sliding front doors where Chuck and Allison both walk out hand and hand. As they are both walking Allison turns to Chuck and speaks up._  
**  
Allison:** Chuck…can we go some place and talk?  
**  
Chuck:** Sure...I was meaning to talk with you anyways. Want to take my car?  
**  
Allison:** Yeah.  
_  
Chuck and Allison walk off camera as the scene goes to shots of the Los Angeles city skyline, the Hollywood sign, and Dodger stadium. After a moment or two, Chuck and Allison appear walking barefoot on the shoreline of the beach with Chuck's arm hanging around Allison's neck as their hair blows back in the wind leading him to speak up._  
**  
Chuck:** I'm glad you came by to see my mom…she really appreciated the gift basket you got her.  
_  
Cut to Allison with a pensive look as he responds to Chuck._  
**  
Allison:** No problem.  
_  
Chuck and Allison find a spot on the beach to sit down leading Chuck to begin the conversation._  
**  
Chuck:** Listen…I want to talk about the way I've been acting…  
_  
As he says that, Allison speaks up._  
**  
Allison:** Chuck before you say what you have to say…I want to say something. _Cut to Chuck with a somewhat concerned look as he gives a nod for to go ahead and speak._ We both know that since your mom got sick things haven't been going so well between us. I understand what you're going through…truly I do and as much as I want there to be us it just seems that there's a part of you that's missing.  
**  
Chuck:** What?  
**  
Allison:** You. _Chuck momentarily glances down at the sand and then turns to look at Allison._ What I came to love about you was you being yourself…you're not like any other guy that I've ever met before. You care about the well being of others than you do yourself. It was your sense of humor…the way you made me laugh…your overall nerdiness that I found not only endearing, but also charming as well. All that gradually went missing when your mom went into the hospital and you started becoming distant.  
**  
Chuck:** I know…I want to apologize for that…  
**  
Allison:** _interrupts Chuck_ Let me finish…_Chucks shuts up_…you've been putting me at arms length for the last 2 months and it has gotten to point where I've become absolutely frustrated. There were times where I thought we were taking a step forward but then we ended up taking 2 steps back and I really getting tired.  
**  
Chuck:** Allison?  
**  
Allison:** It seems more and more we're taking so many steps back that we've lost sight at where we first started out.  
**  
Chuck:** We can find our way back.  
**  
Allison:** I know your dad is a touchy subject with you and I never pushed you to talk about him. I left it up to you feeling comfortable enough to where you wanted to talk about him and I would be there to listen. To be perfectly honest…for the these past 2 months I've been waiting for you to open up to me and if this relationship is to work…you have to let me in and share with me how you feel.  
**  
Chuck:** I want to share my feelings with you…trust me I do.  
_  
Allison closes here eyes as she lets out a sigh of frustration and then opens them to look up at Chuck._  
**  
Allison:** Trust…you know that's considered one of the most important things in a relationship. _Allison gazes out at ocean_ Putting your trust in someone to catch you when you fall and for the most part you're falling.  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…I am but I know you'll be there to catch me when I do. It's just that everything that's been going on lately I feel like…  
**  
Allison:** _chimes in_ You're just hanging on the edge of a ledge and you either want to hold on or let go?  
**  
Chuck:** _nods_ That's right…my sister and I are trying so hard to hold on and stay strong for mom's sake because we don't want to worry her about how we're feeling.  
_Allison gives a hint of a smile as she caresses Chuck's cheek._  
**  
Allison:** You're not the only one trying to hold on here Chuck. I've been holding on for the last 2 months and I've come to the point where I can either hold on a little longer or just let go.  
**  
Chuck:** What are you saying?  
_  
With tears in her eyes Allison looks into Chuck's eyes._  
**  
Allison:** As much as I care about you, I have to let go. _Cut to a look of heartbreak on Chuck's face._ I'm not saying I'm leaving you high and dry…I'll be there for you...it's just that we would be better off friends for right now.  
**  
Chuck:** But…  
**  
Allison:** When your mother comes through this okay and we both know she will…we'll talk things out and figure out where to go from there.  
_  
Chuck brushes back her hair in front of her face behind right ear. The scene ends with a side shot as Chuck and Allison continue to talk with the sun setting in the background._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins a month later on October 23, 1998 in the crowded halls of Theodore Roosevelt High School where Chuck is at his locker changing text books for another class. After a brief moment, Morgan walks up from his right and speaks up._  
**  
Morgan:** Hey buddy…how are you doing?

_Chuck closes his locker door, slings his back pack over his left shoulder, turns, and leans against his locker._

**Chuck:** I'm doing okay…mom's gotten progressively worse and the doctors are trying there best to help her…_Chuck tilts his head as he lightly hits the side of his locker inevitably resting it there for a while_…Ellie is going to keep me informed on how she's doing.

**Morgan:** That's good to hear…what about you and Allison?  
_  
Upon saying that, Chuck spots Allison several feet away in the crowded hallway talking with her sister and best friend Jenny Tidwell. Chuck responds to Morgan as he looks at Allison._  
**  
Chuck:** We're good…being friends is the best thing for us right now.  
_  
Cut to Allison turning to talk with some friends leading her to spot Chuck. She gives him a smile with an added wave in which Chuck responds back with the same. Morgan witnesses the exchange and speaks up as they both walk to their next class English Literature, which Allison is in as well._  
**  
Morgan:** Hey…_pats Chuck on the shoulder_…I'm here for you buddy.  
**  
Chuck:** I know.  
**  
Morgan:** Listen…do you want to go to the arcade at the Santa Monica pier after school to take your mind off things…my treat.  
**  
Chuck:** That would be awesome.  
_  
Chuck and Morgan head into class with Allison following closely behind talking some of her classmates. Several minutes into the class Chuck is seated in the middle of the row turns back to look at Allison who is just behind him another row over. They exchange looks but the moment is soon interrupted by their teacher calling out Chuck's name to get his attention._  
**  
Chuck:** Yes ma'am…Mrs. Norton.  
**  
Mrs. Norton:** What did Shakespeare mean when he said, "When, in disgrace with Fortune and men's eyes, I all alone beweep my outcast state, And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cris, and look upon myself and curse my fate, Wishing me like to one more rich in hope, Featured like him, like him with friends possessed."  
_  
Chuck clears his throat as he looks around the room leading it to cut to Mrs. Norton expecting an answer. Chuck thinks it over for a brief moment and then gives his response._  
**  
Chuck:** Well…he means that we all get depressed in life when things in life deal you a bad hand. _Cut to Morgan, Allison, and the rest of the class listening intently know what he's going through with his mother._ You feel like you're alone even though you surrounded by people and you want so hard to cry out to God to take the pain your feeling away from you but the words can't come out. _As Chuck continues speaking half the people in class are in tears._ You're angry at yourself and wondering…wishing for the richness that is hope for the person you love won't be taken from you and will live for years to come. And through all that…your friends are there for you when you need them the most.  
_  
Chuck ends leading the entire room silent after what he just said. Cut to Mrs. Norton a bit choked up as she clears her throat to respond to Chuck._  
**  
Mrs. Norton:** Well done…nice and very touching interpretation Mr. Bartowski.  
_  
Chuck gives a hint of a smile as Morgan leans over and pats Chuck on the shoulder leading Chuck to look over at Allison who is wiping tears from her eyes. Chuck turns back to the front of the class when all of a sudden the door open leading the principal to walk in and talk with the teacher. The class wonders what is going on as Chuck notices that the principal and Mr. Norton are glancing at him as they talk. After a brief moment, the principal looks at Chuck._  
**  
Principal:** Chuck…could you please step outside.  
_  
With a look of worry Chuck responds._  
**  
Chuck:** What's wrong Mr. Thomas…am I in trouble?  
**  
Mr. Thomas:** Just come with me son.  
_  
Chuck gets up leading all eyes in the class to follow Chuck who glances back at Morgan and then to Allison who also have worried looks on their faces. The door closes with a shot of Chuck and the principal Mr. Thomas standing in front of the window. After a moment or two, the class sees Chuck with a look of grief on his face as he raises his arms putting them behind his head to the point that he screams out loud. Morgan and Allison immediately get out of their chairs heading out to comfort Chuck who is by this time slumped down against the wall with his head down crying. The camera pans back as Allison and Morgan comfort Chuck with not only his class checking on Chuck but several classes as well as they heard him screaming. The flashback ends with Chuck sitting on the black leather couch with his head down rubbing the back of his head and he does he speaks up._  
**  
Chuck:** My mom died on Monday afternoon at 1:25 p.m. _Chuck looks up_ From what Ellie told me she suffered a heart attack and they tried their best to revive her but they couldn't bring her back. She was buried a week later and ever since then we celebrate Mother's Day on Monday, October 22nd. It was a tough time for my sister and I when our dad left and now with our mom dying we had it even tougher. It was at the funeral attended by family and friends like Allison and Morgan that we realized my sister and I needed to be there and rely on each other. Plus it was also the day that we learned to take care of ourselves.  
_  
Chuck slumps back on the black leather couch as he his puts one foot on the coffee table. The scene ends with Chuck looking at that the ceiling as he rubs his face and puts his hands behind his hand._

_Fade To Black_


	5. Stanford

_To recap where previous happened a 7 year old Chuck and his girlfriend Allison are walking down the 3rd floor hall of City of Angels Medical Center visiting his mother who has become ill. As they walk towards her room Allison shares her concerns on he's worried about Chuck because he hasn't slept lately. Chuck reassures her that he's fine leading her to tell him that she's there for him. Cut to 2 months later where Chuck and Morgan are in his room discussing the rough patch Chuck and Allison are going through to the point that the young Bartowski asks for his best buds advice much to his surprise. Morgan gives him a Yoda quote and after making his own interpretation of it he makes his way towards his mom at the hospital instead of going to find Allison and talk things through. Move forward in Rose's hospital room where Ellie, Rose, and Chuck discuss Allison leading it to cuts to the hallway near her door where Allison is standing there holding small gift basket listening intently to what's being said forming tears, especially at what Chuck said about asking her to the prom might have been a bad idea. Cut to the beach where Chuck and Allison discuss their relationship leading Allison in her own words to say she's letting him go and reassures him that when his mother gets better they can hopefully see if they have another go at it. Cut to a month later with Chuck sitting in English Lit class giving his interpretation of what Shakespeare meant to Mr. Thomas when Principal enters the class talks with Mrs. Norton leading him to ask Chuck to step outside. From the window Morgan and Allison see Chuck expressing grief at the news of his mother passing away leading both of them to be at his side.  
_  
_The scene begins with Chuck walking into camera view pacing back and forth with his arms crossed shaking his head in front of the black leather couch. After a moment or two he stops and slowly sits down as he looks at the person off camera._  
**  
Chuck:** I took my mom's death hard but I knew she wouldn't want me to mourn her passing and so after graduating High School I was accepted to the college that I applied to…Stanford. Allison and I never really talked after the funeral or graduation for that matter. She was accepted to UCLA while Morgan went to a community college close to home. Anyways…my intentions were to study hard, get my electrical engineering degree, and during that process work on my five year plan to get my mind of things. You know the funny thing is…the plans you set out for yourself don't necessarily turn out the way you envision them in your head. Stanford in the beginning was a place that I saw my life turning around for the better to where it ended up with me getting kicked out as it all started with meeting two people who would inevitably turn my life upside down.

_The scene begins freshman year in Stanford 1999 in the courtyard where Chuck is sitting on a bench reading over a textbook with a yellow highlighter in his mouth when a man wearing a red Stanford sweatshirt come by holding a football in his hands leading him to speak up as he looks at his C++ Science and Engineering textbook._  
**  
Man:** You're in EE131…_looks and throws the football to someone leading him to look back at Chuck_…pretty brutal huh.  
_  
Chuck glances down at his book and then at the man._  
**  
Chuck:** Oh yeah…the only reason I signed up was because I'm building my own version of…you know its kind of embarrassing…  
**  
Man:** _chimes in with a look of curiosity_ What?  
_  
Chuck gives a questionable look to Bryce._  
**  
Chuck:** You don't happen to remember that old computer game Zork do you?  
**  
Man:** You're likely to be eaten by a Grew.  
_  
Cut to Chuck with a surprised look on his face._  
**  
Chuck:** Holy crap…you do remember.  
**  
Man:** _smiles_ I love that game…I haven't thought about it in a while.  
_  
Cut to Chuck's surprised look turns into a look of disappointment._  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…it's probably a good thing.  
**  
Man:** I disagree…Chuck looks up at Bryce…its 1999 the next Millennium belongs to the geek.  
**  
Chuck:** All right…but still text based computer games don't exactly attract the chicks.  
**  
Man:** This girl Jill on my floor is nuts about Everquest.  
**  
Chuck:** Are you serious?  
**  
Man:** If you want, you can meet her.  
**  
Chuck:** _excited tone_ Really…right now?  
**  
Man:** Yeah…_points to his left_…she's over in the quad.  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…_gathers his stuff_…I would very much like to meet her.  
**  
Man:** Need some help?  
**  
Chuck:** I'm fine…_holds out hand_…I'm Chuck.  
_  
He shakes Chuck's hand leading him to respond with his name._  
**  
Man:** I'm Bryce.  
_  
Chuck and Bryce form an instant friendship as they both head towards the quad to meet Jill. Cut to Jill in the quad talking to some friend when Bryce walks up to her with Chuck following behind focusing on trying not to drop all his books._  
**  
Bryce:** Hey Jill, I want you to meet someone.  
_  
Jill turns around and as she does, Chuck who isn't paying attention runs into her knocking all his books to the ground. All three go down to pick up the books leading to Chuck and Jill to bump __heads. Chuck rubs his head and then sees Jill. She has shoulder length dark brown hair, brown eyes, black wire rim glasses, small silver earring, wearing a red blue top, jeans, white ankle socks, and white shoes.  
_  
**Chuck:** _holding his head and picking up books at the same time_ Hi…my name is Chuck…Chuck Bartowski…all around clumsy guy…and albeit sorry one at that for bumping into you.  
_Jill brushes her hair back behind both her ears, gives chuck a sheepish smile, and helps Chuck pick up his books._  
**  
Jill:** No problem…I'm clumsy as well. Maybe it was fate that brought us together?  
_  
Jill laughs leading Chuck to respond with a laughs as well and while all this is happening Bryce is grinning as he sees the connection going on between the two of them._  
**  
Bryce:** _jumps in_ Chuck…meet Jill Roberts…the girl who I told you about that is into Everquest.  
_  
Chuck and Jill shake hands_  
**  
Chuck:** You know….I thought only guys like me were into playing computer games like Everquest. Usually, the thought of guys who spend their time playing computer games would  
make any girl run away because all the girls I've dated have ended up leaving me high and dry when they find out that bit of news.  
**  
Jill:** Wow…maybe you've been dating the wrong kind of girls  
_  
Jill gives a smile towards a nervous Chuck who takes a big gulp leading the moment to be broken up by Bryce as he talks to both of them._  
**  
Bryce:** You know what...I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.  
_  
Chuck tries his best to hold on to his books as he looks at Bryce and then Jill. The scene ends with the camera slowly backing up from Chuck, Bryce, and Jill as they continue talking with each other. Cue Chuck intro._

_Fade Out_

_The Scene begins 3 years after Chuck, Bryce, and Jill meet at a carnival in Palo Alto, CA where a freaked out Chuck and a seemingly excited Jill come into camera view as the Ferris Wheel their sitting on stops at the top. After a moment or two of Jill looking around the carnival she speaks up._  
**  
Jill:** Wow…look at this view Chuck it's amazing..._turns to look at a freaked out Chuck_...hey...It's just a Ferris Wheel…you'll be fine.  
**  
Chuck:** _nervous freaked out tone_ Its not the wheel so much as it's me.  
_  
Jill gives a questionable look towards Chuck._  
**  
Jill:** What does that mean?  
**  
Chuck:** I bribed the Carney to stop us at the top.  
**  
Jill:** For someone whose afraid of heights that was pretty moronic of you.  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Jill scared out of his mind_ I was actually going for romantic…_takes a deep breathe_…okay…we've been friends for a while now and its been fun…I was thinking we could I  
don't know…_cut to Jill listening intently_…you know what this was pretty moronic of me. _looks straight ahead_ We're friends and…  
**  
Jill:** _interrupts him as she shakes her head_ Chuck…_Chuck looks at her_…you talk way too much.  
_  
Jill goes in and kisses Chuck leading the Ferris Wheel to start up again as Chuck and Jill inevitably disappear toward the bottom of the screen. The scene switches to 2003 on a Monday afternoon senior year with Jill and Chuck hand in hand walking across the quad. All of a sudden you see Bryce run up and jumps on Chuck's back._  
**  
Chuck:** _glances up at Bryce_ What's up bro!?  
_  
Bryce talks to Chuck in Klingon leading Chuck to looks at Jill then responds back to Bryce in Klingon._  
**  
Jill:** _stomps her foot on the ground_ Come on guys…you know I don't understand Klingon…what are you guys saying?  
**  
Bryce:** I said…do you know any beautiful girls on campus.  
**  
Chuck:** I said…I'm standing right next to her  
_  
Chuck smiles at Jill to where she smiles back followed by giving him a kiss._  
**  
Bryce:** _punches Chuck in the arm_ Hey, I've been working on some new codes on the TSR80 for our updated version of Zork. Check it out when you have the time. Unfortunately, I don't have time to work on it more because I got so focused on it that I lost track of time. I'm now late for Professor Flemming's class. _looks behind as he is running to class_ Hey, I'll see you two later?  
**  
Chuck:** You got it buddy!  
**  
Jill:** Later Bryce!  
_  
Chuck and Jill watch as Bryce run and inevitably disappear towards the west side of campus. Chuck puts his arm around Jill as they continue to walk leading Chuck to speak up._  
**  
Chuck:** So…what do you have planned this week?  
**  
Jill:** Study for Biochem 101…_playfully bumps Chuck with her right shoulder_…and so should you.  
**  
Chuck:** Hey…I'm going to but it's kind of hard to study with all those numbers looking like an ancient form of writing to me.  
**  
Jill:** It wouldn't be as you put it ancient writing if you stayed awake in class.  
**  
Chuck:** Hey…I try to stay awake but Professor Sutherland is just so monotone that he ends up sounding like the teacher from Charlie Brown…_sticks his up mouthing the sound_…wah wah wah wah wah wah. The next thing I know I'm out like a light.  
_  
Cut to Jill laughing._  
**  
Jill:** Still…you just have to find something in that class to make it interesting.  
_  
Chuck smiles as he pulls her in and kisses the side of her head._  
**  
Chuck:** I do…you.  
**  
Jill:** _slaps playfully on the chest_ Besides me.  
**  
Chuck:** All right…I'll try to stay awake for Professor Sandman…I mean Sutherland.  
**  
Jill:** Thank you.  
**  
Chuck:** So…are we hanging out tonight?  
**  
Jill:** Of course and oh I forgot to tell you I'm doing something with Allan Watterman that concerns a project he needs help with.

_Chuck responds with an unenthusiastic tone._  
**  
Chuck:** That's...great.  
**  
Jill:** What…I know that tone.  
**  
Chuck:** Watterman's an arrogant douche bag.  
**  
Jill:** No he's not…he's a sweet guy.  
**  
Chuck:** I don't trust him…and neither should you. As a matter of fact I don't think you should help him with his "project".  
_  
Jill turns to look at a seemingly jealous Chuck._  
**  
Jill:** You're jealous.  
**  
Chuck:** _crosses arms_ Of Watterman…_shakes head_…please.  
**  
Jill:** Look…I thought I made it perfectly clear many times before…Allan and I are just friends Chuck.  
**  
Chuck:** Does a friend send you your favorite flowers…carnations…for no reason at all?  
**  
Jill:** _angered tone_ Okay…you know what…I'm tired of defending my friendship I share with Allan with you. There's absolutely nothing between us.  
**  
Chuck:** To you maybe…but to him its whole different story.  
**  
Jill:** _points finger at Chuck_ Why don't you just grow up Chuck.  
_  
Jill begins walking away from Chuck in a huff leading Chuck to speak up._  
**  
Chuck:** Where are you going?  
**  
Jill:** Somewhere that isn't with you right now…_glances back_…I need to think. Oh...we're definitely not hanging out tonight!  
_  
As Jill walks away Chuck responds._  
**  
Chuck:** FINE!

**Jill:** _throws right hand in the air_ FINE!  
_  
Jill walks away in a mad huff leaving Chuck standing there with both hands at his side. The scene ends with a look of frustration on his face as turns around, sees a trash can off to the side and kicks it leading him to put both hands over his head as he walks off camera._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back in the present with Chuck sitting on the black leather couch. He's leaning forward holding his hands together, elbows on his knees, and resting his chin on his hands. After a moment of two Chuck speaks up._

**Chuck:** Jill and I never really had an argument until Allan Watterman came into the picture. Watterman was the type of guy who looked innocent as can be on the outside but underneath it all he was the proverbial wolf in sheep's clothing. He really pulled one over on Jill and she ended up having a kid 5 years and 4 months later who she thought was mine but after DNA testing provided by Casey…Charlie was found to be Watterman's son. I was relieved and yet bummed at the fact Charlie wasn't my son. It was a lie unbeknownst to her. So…to spare her the pain of not only revealing the truth, but also relocating her to a secret location due to her business ties with media mogul and all around James Bond villain wannabe Desmond Claudius I let her believe Charlie is our son. It was the right thing to do. Anyways, getting back to the story....Jill and I weren't speaking so I turned to Bryce who helped me take my mind off things by playing a game of Assassins in the school library with rubber dart guns.  
_  
As he says that, the scene flashes back to later that night in the library where Chuck and Bryce are in full on Assassins mode. They are ducking, moving, jumping, and weaving around the library trying to get the upper hand on one another. After a moment or two Chuck stands there weapon aimed at Bryce who is without any ammo. __  
__I had a feeling I had Bryce where I wanted him being that he didn't have any ammo left…or so I thought. He lulled me into a false sense of security as he took a book off the shelf to inevitably stall/distract me in what he was actually doing…reloading with a rubber dart he ingenuously hid. After assassinating me again…we sat down and talked about my situation._  
**  
Chuck:** Do you thing I'm wrong in what I said Bryce?  
**  
Bryce:** Not at all buddy…this Watterman guy is a complete tool if you ask me.  
**  
Chuck:** I know…Jill just can't see it.  
**  
Bryce:** _leans in_ Listen…do you want me and some of your Gamma Delta Phi brothers to take care of him for you?  
**  
Chuck:** What are you going to do?  
**  
Bryce:** It's best that you not know…_taps nose_…plausible deniability bro.  
**  
Chuck:** _shakes head_ Nah…Jill and I will work it like we've done before given some time has passed. I'll say I'm sorry and she'll hopefully she'll forgive me again.  
**  
Bryce:** _pats Chuck on the left shoulder_ Okay...its your call.  
_  
There is a brief moment of silence leading Chuck to speak up._  
**  
Chuck:** Keep your cell phone on.  
**  
Bryce:** _nods_ Gotcha. _looks at watch and stands up._ I got to get going.  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at watch and then looks at Bryce leaving_ Where are you off to at 9 p.m.?  
**  
Bryce:** I have a date.  
**  
Chuck:** With who?  
_  
As Bryce walks away he glances back with a smirk on his face._  
**  
Bryce:** Head cheerleader for Stanford's football team.

**Chuck:** You always get the great girls Bryce.  
_  
Bryce briefly turns around giving a sly smile as he pushes the door to stairwell and heads downstairs. The scene switches from that night in the library to the façade of the Gamma Delta Phi House early in the morning a month later with Chuck waking up to his alarm clock reading 9 a.m. looking like crap. As he sits up with some serious bed head he looks at Bryce who is not in his. As Chuck gets out of bed puts on his robe, scratches his head, and takes a few steps forward the door to their room opens leading Bryce to walk in wearing a black sleeveless shirt, red track pants, and running shoes showing signs that he's been on a run as drips with sweat. Bryce looks at Chuck standing there like The Dude from The Big Lebowski and speaks up._  
**  
Bryce:** Good Morning sunshine. _Chuck responds with a grunt._ How do you feel?  
**  
Chuck:** Okay…I guess.  
**  
Bryce:** You should come running with me…it helps release all the stuff you want to get out of your system.  
**  
Chuck:** That would meaning cutting out the late nights of playing Call of Duty on the ole' Xbox in the rec room downstairs.  
**  
Bryce:** It add years to your life dude.  
**  
Chuck:** Other than being on the track team...you're majoring in accounting…what do you need to keep in shape for…its not like your going to be doing anything life threatening.  
_  
Bryce gives Chuck a look._  
**  
Bryce:** You up for getting some breakfast then?  
**  
Chuck:** I don't feel like it.  
**  
Bryce:** Come on Chuck…what are you going to do sulk all day until you talk to Jill?  
**  
Chuck:** I might…I don't know…I'm just going to take a shower and then head on to my first class before I talk with her.  
**  
Bryce:** Suit yourself…_cut to Chuck grabbing a towel, soap, toothbrush/toothpaste, shaving kit, face towel, some extra clothes, and before he heads out Bryce stops him_…hey it's going to be all right buddy.  
_  
Chuck gives Bryce give him a begrudging nod as he slowly walks off to the bathroom and as he is about to close the door the phone rings leading him to look at the phone and then at Bryce._  
**  
Chuck:** Let the answering machine get it. If it's Jill…I'll call her back later.  
_  
Bryce nods as Chuck closes the door behind him. The scene ends with Chuck half asleep walking past several of his frat brothers greeting them with a half hearted smile heading towards the bathroom._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins later in the day around 1 p.m. with Chuck wide awake waiting to see Professor Fleming not knowing why he's even there. He glances at Fleming secretary who is busy typing letters when her phone rings leading her to answer it. After a brief moment, she hangs up, looks at Chuck and tells her Professor Fleming will see him now. As he walks in the scene flashes forward to Chuck sitting on the black leather couch with a look of disbelief on his face as he shakes his head._  
**  
Chuck:** If anyone would have told me that I expelled for cheating in a class that I was acing I would have laughed in your face. Yet, it happened and as I sat there hearing Professor Fleming tell me that he kept the answer key locked in his office I slowly realized that I was being accused of cheating. Not only that, he told me that he received a tip from his source that I was selling copies of the test. What made the accusation even more hard to take was the person who tipped Professor Fleming off at what I supposedly did…it was my roommate Bryce Larkin. I was absolutely speechless and as I left his office I turned to the only person that I knew would have my back…Jill.  
_  
As he says that, the scene flashes back around 2 p.m. in the quad where Chuck and Bryce first met. Jill is sitting on the bench lost in thought when Chuck walks into camera view in the background frantically looking around leading him to spot her. When he reaches her he immediately speaks up._  
**  
Chuck:** Jill I'm glad I found you, I need to talk to you…you're never going to believe what Bryce did to me.  
**  
Jill:** What…what happened?  
**  
Chuck:** This is BIG…like Luke Skywalker finding out that Darth Vader is his father…big  
**  
Jill:** Calm down…_holds both of Chuck's hands_…breathe…_Chuck takes several deep breathes_…okay…now tell me what happened.  
**  
Chuck:** I've been expelled for cheating.  
**  
Jill:** What!?  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah Professor Fleming called me into his office today and said he had evidence that I was not only cheating but I was selling the answers to the tests to students.  
**  
Jill:** This can't be true.  
**  
Chuck:** Get this…Professor Fleming said he had a reliable source that I was cheating.  
**  
Jill:** Who?  
**  
Chuck:** _seriouslook_ Bryce.  
**  
Jill:** _look of disbelief_ No way…Bryce!?

**Chuck:** _look of helplessness_ You got to believe me Jill.  
**  
Jill:** I do…it's just difficult to take it all in all at once.

**Chuck:** Look…I got to go find Bryce and straighten this whole thing out.  
_  
Chuck kisses Jill and then quickly heads to the Gamma Delta Phi Frat house running full sprint. After a moment or two Chuck reaches the frat house with him bursting through the door leading several of his frat brothers who are either playing Call of Duty on Xbox, studying, doing laundry, etc. are wondering why he's so out of breathe._  
**  
Jake:** Hey Chuckles…what's up?  
**  
Chuck:** _out of breathe_ Where's…_swallows and take a breathe_…Bryce?  
_  
Cut to Kurt walking up with a sandwich in his hand as he heads to the rec room_.  
**  
Kurt:** I don't know…_points upstairs_…he may be in your room.  
_  
Chuck looks at Kurt, then looks upstairs, leading him to book it up to his room. When he enters his room he immediately calls out Bryce's name but doesn't find there. He stands there for a while trying to figure out what all that just happened to him leading him to sit at the foot of his bed. After a while, he glances to his right and spots the picture of him, Bryce, Kurt and Jake taken several months ago. He picks it up, looks at it, and then drops it on his lap as he it cuts to a close up of his face as it exudes a mixture of emotions from disbelief, anger, confusion, etc. The scene flashes forward to a close up of Chuck's face as he talks about not only the aftermath of being suddenly expelled, but his best friend's betrayal as well leading it Chuck's voice being heard as the flashback continues on._

Bryce betraying me was something I never saw coming. You never expected your best friend to turn his back on you and tell all out lies that were in my view unfounded. I was waiting for Bryce to come out and tell me that it was all a prank…a well orchestrated prank but it never came to fruition. I so wanted to find Bryce and have him look me in the eyes so he can tell me why he did it. That was hard to deal with, but The hardest thing deal with was having to call Ellie and tell her that I was expelled. I didn't see Bryce until the next days as I walked down stairs carrying my stuff. As I walked downstairs, I see Bryce playing pool.  
_As he says that, he flashes back to the fateful moment as Kurt is the first person to greet him._  
**  
Kurt:** It sucks you have to leave Chuck.  
_  
Chuck looks at Kurt and then at Bryce still playing pool._  
**  
Chuck:** I don't get it Bryce…why did you do it?  
_  
Cut to Bryce standing up and with an ice cold look responds to Chuck._  
**  
Bryce:** You brought this on yourself.  
_  
Those words haunted me as he continued to play pool as if our friendship or what happened to me mattered. Chuck walks to the front door , stands there for a moment with a box under his right arm and holding a poster in his left hand as he takes one last look at all his frat brothers including Bryce who isn't even looking at him. The scene ends with Chuck shaking his head and then walks out the door of the Gamma Delta Phi house._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Chuck lying down on the black leather couch patting his chest several times. After a moment or two of staring at the ceiling he glances over at the person off camera leading him to speak up._  
**  
Chuck:** Getting kicked out of Stanford was the worst day of my life. What made it even worse was that I left behind someone that I loved and she promised me that she would stick by me through all of it. About a month and a half later after getting kicked out I came back to Stanford after one my frat brother called and told me that Bryce and Jill were seen together, which I didn't believe. Upon returning, I felt like I was half of myself wearing the colors of Buy More green and walking up to Jill's sorority house I was thinking over what to say. I stood under Jill's window trying to get her attention by knocking ping pong balls against it as the crowd behind continue playing their game. After waiting for what seemed to be forever, it wasn't Jill who greeted me but her best friend/roommate Sherri.  
**  
Sherri:** If Jill wanted to speak to you, she would have returned your 28 phone calls.

**Chuck:** _looking up_ Hi…Sherri..is she up there? _Cut to Sherri shaking her head as she disappears into her room leaving the window wide open for Chuck to speak up._ Jill…I was on a break from work…I work at a Buy More of all places…I drove 346 miles straight from Burbank to see you…to tell you that I still love you.  
_  
Cut to the crowd behind responding in different ways leading Chuck to look behind him. As he does Jill appears at the window._  
**  
Jill:** Chuck!  
_  
Chuck quickly looks up._  
**  
Chuck:** Jill…hey…I thinking I thoroughly embarrassed myself in public so maybe we can talk over coffee.  
**  
Jill:** Its too late Chuck…_shakes head_…its over.  
**  
Chuck:** When you say its over…the conversation is over so that it can be continued at Starbucks.  
_  
As he says that it cuts to Sherri pushing Jill aside._  
**  
Sherri:** She's dating Bryce Larkin now Chuck…deal with it.  
_  
Chuck looks at Sherri and then at Jill._  
**  
Chuck:** _sadness in his eyes_ Is that true?  
**  
Jill:** I'm sorry Chuck.  
_  
As she says that, Jill gives one last look as she disappears back into her room. The scene flashes forward to Chuck now sitting up in the black leather couch with his right hand over his mouth. After a while he speaks up._  
**  
Chuck:** Finding out that Jill was dating Bryce was a big blow to my system. At the time, I didn't know Jill was pregnant with Charlie and the only reason she was with him was because she was scared at how I would react if I knew she was pregnant, which she told him instead of me. However, finding out Bryce had me kicked out in order to save me…protect me from being recruited into the Omaha Project was even more shocking news and I watched it on a recruitment disc Professor Fleming made with my very own eyes. I saw the look in his eyes as he pleaded with Professor Flemming not to send in those test results. The look in Bryce's eyes trying to protect his best friend from being put into a situation that he wasn't suited for. _Shakes head_ Bryce tried to stop me from being recruited…now 2 and a half years later…I'm working as an analyst for the government. I guess you can't stop destiny. The good thing that has come out of this though is Sarah and Casey with the help of Dr. Fleming convinced Stanford that I've been doing exceptional work whereby providing me with my Electrical Engineering degree, which my sister Ellie was truly excited about. I can honestly say I have closure with not only Stanford and Jill, but with Bryce as well. In the end, as much as I don't want to admit it he was right after all…Bryce was looking out for me.  
_  
Chuck exudes a bit of a smile at what he just said. The scene ends with Chuck crossing his arms as he glances to the side and then lays his head back on the black leather couch._

_Fade To Black_


	6. Buymoria

_To recap what previously happened Chuck reflects back on his days at Stanford and his first meeting with Bryce. He strikes up a conversation with Chuck after noticing a C++ textbook leading him to find out about the shared common interest of a favorite game from their past Zork. Cut to Chuck meeting Jill to where an instant friendship formulates between the both of them leading them to be in a relationship several years later. Chuck and Jill argue about Jill's friendship with Allan Watterman who he thinks is a complete douche bag, but she think he's just jealous. Cut to Chuck talking to Bryce in the library after getting beat again in the game Assassins and he offers his, as well as, his fellow Gamma Delta Phi frat brothers their services to take care of him, but he declines only to tell Bryce to keep his cell phone on. Move forward a month later where Chuck finds out from Dr. Fleming that he's being kicked out for cheating and the guy who tipped him off was his best friend/roommate Bryce Larkin. Cut to Chuck talking with Jill who is equally as shocked and after a brief conversation of how important it is to believe him he goes to the frat house to find Bryce, but doesn't find him. After calling Ellie, he walk down stairs with stuff I hand where Bryce is playing pool like nothing has happened leading Chuck to ask why. Bryce responds by telling him he brought it on himself to where it cuts a month later with Chuck at Jill's sorority house trying to win her back only to find out that she's now dating Bryce.  
_  
_The scene begins with Chuck sitting in the corner of the black leather couch in a relaxed position with his both arms spread out resting on the top and side arm of the couch. His legs are straight out with his right leg over his left and he has a smirk on his face as he begins to speak up._  
**  
Chuck:** Getting kicked out of Stanford was to me the most unbelievable and not to mention the craziest thing that has happened me…before I became an analyst for the government that is. However, unbelievable and crazy can also best describe my time in a place that I thought would be working temporarily in order to for me to recoup until I got by on my feet. That didn't necessarily happen and it wasn't until Sarah's father offering the money to start my own business that I saw as an opportunity I could not refuse…but that's a story to tell for another time. When I returned from Stanford I spent the better part of 2 weeks secluded in my room and it was my best friend Morgan who encouraged me to work with him at Buy More to basically try to keep me not only busy, but distract from everything that had happened to me. Morgan's intentions were good and I appreciated what he did for me. After filling out an application I had an interview with Big Mike. Looking back I was very intimidated the first time I met him and yet quite amused because during the interview he was eating a box of assorted donuts. Well…after getting hired I was then introduced to my fellow co-workers Anna, Lester, Jeff, and of course Harry Tang. Harry Tang…_shakes head_…my first initial meeting with him set the tone on how he and I would be working together.  
_  
As he says that, Chuck flashes back to June of 2003 around 9a.m. with the façade of Buy More and then cut inside to Big Mike walking into camera view followed closely by Chuck being led to the nerd herd desk where Morgan is standing facing the other way talking to Jeff and Lester with Anna sitting off to the side reading a magazine. As he is about to reach the nerd herd desk Big Mike speaks up._  
**  
Big Mike:** Grimes!  
_  
A startled Morgan quickly turns around giving a salute._  
**  
Morgan:** Yes Big Mike!  
_  
Big Mike stand in front of Morgan is about to say something when he looks over at Jeff and Lester just standing there._  
**  
Big Mike:** Patel…Barnes…don't you two knuckleheads have anything better to do?  
**  
Lester:** Like what?  
_  
Cut to Jeff giving Chuck a sinister look who responds by waving at him._  
**  
Big Mike:** I don't know like getting back to work.  
**  
Lester:** Aren't you going to introduce us to the new guy first.  
**  
Big Mike:** NOW! _Lester immediately grabs Jeff and heads off leading him to look at Anna giving a flirtatious smile as she is checking out Chuck who responds with a nervous smile and wave._ You too Ms. Wu. _Anna saunters off with all three men tilting their heads watching her leave and after a moment or two, Big Mike speaks up._ Grimes…_Morgan turns around to see him smile_…you spoke very high of your friend Chuck here so I have one thing to say to you.  
_  
Morgan smiles as he looks at Chuck who smiles back as he gives him a thumbs up. He then looks back at Big Mike to respond back to him._  
**  
Morgan:** What's that sir?

_Big Mike smiles turns into a scowl as he leans in._

**Big Mike:** Don't make me regret hiring him?  
_  
Morgan leans back as it cuts to Chuck behind Big Mike who a freaked out look on his face._  
**  
Morgan:** Trust me sir…you won't regret.  
_  
Big Mike leans back up and then stands looking at both men as his scowl returns to a smile._  
**  
Big Mike:** Excellent…take him to the back…we have new shipments that just came in.  
_  
Big Mike walks off leading Morgan to lead his best friend to the back. As they are walking Chuck speaks up._  
**  
Chuck:** Morgan…buddy…thanks for getting me this job.  
**  
Morgan:** Hey…you would do the same for me and this will help you get your mind off…_Mogan catches himself as he begins to Chuck thinking about Bryce, Stanford, and most Jill to where he immediately changes the subject_…so welcome to Buymoria…nice set up huh?

_Chuck gives Morgan a weird look.  
_  
**Chuck:** Yeah…_nods_…it is. This will be temporary of course once I get back on my feet.  
**  
Morgan:** _past Chuck on the right shoulder_ Of course dude.  
_  
After several moments, they walk through the door where a several green shirts are unpacking new shipments of DVD's. As they are standing there, a figure appears behind him inevitably startling the two as they turn around to see a bald, fairly uptight Asian man standing in front of them._  
**  
Man:** Grimes…you're here to work not to socialize. _Looks at Chuck_ Who are you?  
_  
Morgan is about to respond when Chuck takes the initiative and introduces himself._  
**  
Chuck:** Hi…_sticks his hand out for a handshake_…my name is Chuck…Chuck Bartowski.

_The man looks at Chuck's hand, looks at Chuck, then Morgan._  
**  
Man:** Get to work…_leans in and pokes him in the chest_…you do know what work is don't you?  
_  
Morgan nods as the man turns around and walks off to continue his duties. After a brief silence, Chuck leans over and talks to Morgan._  
**  
Chuck:** Who was that?  
**  
Morgan:** Harry Tang…he's sort of like Saruman from Lord of the Rings only shorter, no beard, and Asian. He also has seniority here and oh did I mention he wields a magical power.  
**  
Chuck:** Really…what power would that be.  
**  
Morgan:** Sucking the fun out of everything.  
_  
As Chuck and Morgan laugh Harry walks by giving a menacing look to both of them. The scene ends with Chuck and Morgan looking at each other as they both get to work unpacking DVD's. Cue Chuck intro._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins a month later in the DVD section where Chuck is busy stocking new DVD's on the shelves. He's busy working when he accidentally drops a DVD on the floor and when he kneels down to pick it up a shot of two feet appear in front of him. Suddenly, a hand comes down to pick it up to where it cuts to Chuck looking up to see Harry Tang tapping the DVD against his left hand Chuck gets up leading him to speak up._  
**  
Chuck:** Mr. Tang…  
**  
Harry:** _holds up hand_ Please…call me Harry.  
_  
Harry hands him back the DVD leading Chuck to respond._  
**  
Chuck:** _with a bit of histance_ Okay…Harry.  
**  
Harry:** I apologize for being so cold to you earlier today.  
**  
Chuck:** It's alright…I'm considered the newbie here so I don't blame you.  
**  
Harry:** Chuck…are you a hard worker?  
**  
Chuck:** Yes sir I am.  
**  
Harry:** Excellent…like you I take my job very seriously and from what I see you do too.  
**  
Chuck:** Thanks  
**  
Harry:** I see potential in you Chuck is it…_Chuck nods_…and I don't think hanging around your friend Mr. Grimes is the best idea.  
_  
Cut to Chuck with a look of concerned curiosity._  
**  
Chuck:** Why not?  
**  
Harry:** Grimes lacks ambition and is a slacker when it comes to his duty as a Buy More employee. He will bring you down and I don't want to see that happen to you.  
**  
Chuck:** Morgan would never do that to me.  
**  
Harry:** I admire your loyalty to him really I do, but you and I cut from a different breed from those sheep.  
**  
Chuck:** _shakes head_ What…I don't understand.  
**  
Harry:** I make it a point to know the employees who work here and you went to Stanford for a time until you were kicked out for cheating.  
**  
Chuck:** I didn't cheat.  
**  
Harry:** That's neither here nor there…what I'm saying is for a person to be at a prestigious school as Stanford must not only be a hard worker, but have a great mind as well. _Harry  
motions to him his finger to come with him_ Walk with me Chuck.  
**  
Chuck:** _looking around_ Okay  
_  
Chuck sets the DVD he's holding down following Harry and for a brief moment there is a bit of silence until Harry speaks up._  
**  
Harry:** Do you remember what the salesman's motto in Buy More is Chuck?  
**  
Chuck:** When you sell more, you smile more, and when you smile more, you sell more. It all starts at Buy More.  
**  
Harry:** Exactly and I potentially see you as an employee who makes a difference at Buy More in the future. We are all cogs in the engine that runs Buy More and if one cog doesn't run smoothly there is no smile appearing on the face of Big Mike. You want Big Mike to keep smiling do you?  
**  
Chuck:** Yes…yes I do.  
**  
Harry:** It's through hard work, dedication, and perseverance that you can hopefully be in Big Mike's position someday.  
**  
Chuck:** Really?  
_  
Harry smirks as he puts his hand on Chuck's right shoulder._  
**  
Harry:** Yes I do…I wouldn't lie to you.  
**  
Chuck:** Wow…thanks for the vote of confidence.  
**  
Harry:** You're welcome…turns _to stand in front of him as his points his finger in the ai_r…but in order for you to be a perfectly running, working cog you must associate yourself with those who truly want to build up Buy More instead of tear it down.  
**  
Chuck:** What are you saying?  
_  
As he says that, Morgan appears in the background listening to the conversation between Harry and Chuck._  
**  
Harry:** Chuck…I want you to join my team and under my leadership you will learn much from what I have to teach you. You will learn to be a well-disciplined, respectful employee who strives to want something more than to be just another mindless sheep with absolutely no ambition whatsoever holding on to some stupid fantasy world called Buymoria made up by three immature fools.  
**  
Chuck:** Can I think about it?  
_  
Harry pats Chuck on the right shoulder with a smile on his face._  
**  
Harry:** Sure…take your time.  
_  
Harry turns around and walks off with his smile turning into a scowl. The scene ends with Chuck watching him leave and then turns around to go back to stocking the DVD's on the shelves leading it to focus on a shot of Morgan with a look of disbelief._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with a shot of Chuck walking near the Home Theatre room when all of a sudden he gets pulled in. Cut inside where Chuck stumbles in nearly falling down and after regaining his balance in the middle of the room he turns around to see Morgan walking up to him._  
**  
Chuck:** Dude what was that all about?  
**  
Morgan:** I overheard you and Tang talking…are you seriously thinking about going over to the dark side?  
**  
Chuck:** Nothing is set in stone Morg…besides…_walks past Morgan looking out the Buy More Theatre room door and then turns back to look at him_…I don't think Tang is the bad guy you  
make him out to be.  
**  
Morgan:** That's what Anakin Skywalker thought before he was enticed to cross over into the dark side.  
_  
Chuck rolls his eyes as he rubs the back of his head._  
**  
Chuck:** Come on buddy...aren't being just a bit melodramatic?  
**  
Morgan:** All I'm saying is that you are here to bring balance to the country of Buymoria.  
**  
Chuck:** _points at Morgan_ Now I know you're being melodramatic.  
**  
Morgan:** If you join Tang's empire there won't be any hope for the rebel alliance.  
**  
Chuck:** _holds up three fingers_ What rebel alliance…there's only 3 people…you, Jeff, and Lester.  
**  
Morgan:** 3 people…_points at Chuck_…that you know of.  
_  
Chuck throws his hands in the air and then turns around taking a few steps around as he rubs his forehead._  
**  
Chuck:** Morgan do you listen to the words that are coming out of your mouth?  
**  
Morgan:** What?  
**  
Chuck:** We're no longer 8 years old man…turns _around to look at Morgan_…we're adults now and maybe you don't realize it but some of us are working in order to make a living and not hiding from the world.  
**  
Morgan:** What does that supposed to mean?  
_  
Chuck points at himself as an anger look appears on his face._  
**  
Chuck:** I had a five year plan before Bryce had me kicked out of college and then finding about he and Jill...  
**  
Morgan:** _interrupts Chuck_ Whoa…don't take it out on me…I'm on your side remember?  
**  
Chuck:** Look…like I told you before, this job is…  
**  
Morgan:** _chimes in_ Is just temporary until I can get back on my feet. Yeah...I've heard over and over again from you. It's been a month dude…face it…you're not going anywhere and in the immortal words of Wayne and Garth I say its time to party on.  
**  
Chuck:** You know what…I can't deal with you being…  
**  
Morgan:** What…being immature…that's what you were going to say wasn't it?  
**  
Chuck:** Since we were kids it was me and you having fun all the time.  
**  
Morgan:** What's wrong with that?  
**  
Chuck:** There are times to have fun and then there are times to be responsible…its time for me to be responsible for you to stop hiding from the world too.  
**  
Morgan:** So it's just like that.  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…I guess it is. I appreciate it what you've done for me in the past month…really I do…but I have to do what's best for me even if it means doing something you don't like in your eyes.  
**  
Morgan:** _shakes head_ Maybe I'm not the one who's immature here or hiding from the world…_heads towards the door but before he heads out he turns to look at Chuck_…maybe you are.  
_  
The scene switches from the home theatre room to the living room of Casa Bartowski where Ellie is in the kitchen cooking as Chuck enters the front door dropping his keys on the table by the door._  
**  
Ellie:** Hey little brother.  
**  
Chuck:** Sis…am I immature and hiding from the world?  
**  
Ellie:** What happened?  
_  
Chuck walks over and sits at the counter._  
**  
Chuck:** Morgan and I had an argument at work.  
_  
Ellie goes over and sits beside her little brother._  
**  
Ellie:** Over what?  
**  
Chuck:** The argument first started about me joining Harry Tang's team at Buy More and how I would be joining the dark side of the force…  
**  
Ellie:** _interrupts Chuck_ Chuck drop the Star Wars references and talk to me…your sister.  
**  
Chuck:** We ended up arguing about how I keep reliving the past…he's wrong…I'm not reliving the past as a matter of fact I'm working hard to forget it.  
**  
Ellie:** Morgan's right…_shakes head in astonishment_…I can't believe I just said that.  
**  
Chuck:** Come on El.  
**  
Ellie:** Morgan told me about you driving over to Stanford on your lunch break and trying to patch things up with Jill. Plus…I've seen you constantly looking at pictures of you and Jill on your computer and not to mention "The Jill Mix" on your ipod...yes I know about that too.  
**  
Chuck:** Okay…maybe I'm not completely over her.  
**  
Ellie:** Chuck listen to me...Morgan is worried about you and so am I.

**Chuck:** Don't be…just give me some time and I'll be fine.  
_  
Chuck gets up and is about to head towards his room when Ellie stops him._  
**  
Ellie:** Fine…but can I just say one thing.  
_  
Chuck turns around._  
**  
Chuck:** What?  
**  
Ellie:** You're going to meet a great girl one day who's going to make you forget all about Jill and trust me when I say she's going to change your life for the better giving you the  
chance to move forward with your life instead of being stuck in the past.  
_  
Chuck gives a reluctant nod to his sister leading him to turn around and head to his room. The scene ends with a concerned look on Ellie's face as she turns to resume cooking dinner._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the present with Chuck slumping back in the black leather couch playing with plastic water bottle that is half filled reflecting back on not only the apparent break up with his best friend Morgan, but also the talk he had with this sister. He breathes out a sigh and then speaks up._  
**  
Chuck:** Ellie was right about meeting a great girl who would give me a chance to move forward and would inevitably change my life for the better walking into the Buy More nearly 2 years ago. Anyways, getting back to what happened between me and Morgan. We pretty much had our share of disagreements or should I say heated debates about such things as to what sandwich to take on a deserted island and according to Casey they've supposedly lasted for 4 hours, which I totally disagree with. _Chuck realizes he's babbling leading him to get back on the story at hand._ Well…our friendship was apparently over and the following day I gave my answer to Harry, which he was glad to hear. However, before I officially joined his team he wanted me before hand to spill the beans on what I knew concerning the after hours activities so I told him being that it was just between him and me….boy was I fooled trusting what he said.  
_  
As he says that, it flashes back to the façade of Buy More around 10 a.m. and then cut inside to a shot of Harry Tang talking to his minions. As he is talking, the camera pans down each green shirt inevitably stopping at Chuck. Cut back to Harry at the tail end of his speech._  
**  
Harry:** Remember…we are here to serve the customers and when we give 110% we succeed in building up Buy More instead of…_glances over at Jeff, Lester, and Morgan over at the nerd herd desk with a smirk on his face_…tearing it down. Oh and before I end…_motions over to Chuck_…welcome the newest member to our team.  
_  
Chuck shyly waves to Tang's minions as they clap and shake his hand. His minions disperse leaving Chuck and Harry standing there talking and as they do, Chuck hears the booming voice of Big Mike calling out Morgan's name leading him to turn around to see his former best friend getting the third degree with Jeff and Lester hightailing it out of there as soon as they heard Big Mike's voice._  
**  
Big Mike:** Grimes…you're fired!  
**  
Morgan:** What…why?  
**  
Big Mike:** I have so many reasons…_points to the back_…go clean out your locker.  
_  
Cut to Morgan with a look of disbelief and shock on his face as slowly walks to the back. As he does, Chuck turns to look at Harry who has a smile on his face leading him to speak up._  
**  
Harry:** He deserved what he got.  
_  
Chuck walks up to Harry with a confused look on his face._  
**  
Chuck:** You promised me what I told you was just between you and me…I trusted you. What kind of man are you.

_Harry looks Chuck in the eyes.  
_  
**Harry:** _smiles_ I'm the kind of man who rules with a gentle, nurturing,…_closes hand into a fist as menacing look appears_…iron fist. A man who took it upon himself with the information that was given to him and used it to his advantage in order to root out an employee who don't fit the mold around here like your loser friend Morgan Grimes.  
**  
Chuck:** Morgan may be many things like being a slacker who would do anything to avoid work, a video game junkie, a collector of many comic books…but being considered a loser is not one of them. _Shakes head_ I…I…got to go talk to Big Mike.  
_  
As he is about to walk off, Harry grabs his left arm to stop._  
**  
Harry:** Where do you think you're going?  
**  
Chuck:** I'm going to make this right.  
**  
Harry:** No you're not…Grimes had a horrible work ethic and now he's paying for it.  
_  
Chuck pulls away his arm from Harry's grip._  
**  
Chuck:** Not if I have do anything about it.  
**  
Harry:** What are you going to do…sacrifice yourself…very noble of you. _Shakes head_ Over what…friendship?  
**  
Chuck:** He would do the same for me.  
**  
Harry:** If you do this…you're no longer on my team and to think…and to think I saw potential in you.  
_  
Chuck glares at Harry for a moment and then heads to Big Mike's office. The scene switches from main area to the locker room area where Morgan is sitting at the table with a sad look on his face. Next to him is box of all of his stuff and after a moment or two Chuck enters inevitably going to his locker. As he is emptying out Morgan speaks up._  
**  
Morgan:** Where are you going?  
**  
Chuck:** I was fired by Big Mike  
**  
Morgan:** Why?  
**  
Chuck:** Look…let's just say it was my fault that you got fired. _Cut to Morgan with a look of disbelief._ You warned me about Harry Tang and I just didn't listen to you. _He puts the last of his stuff in his bag and as he is about to head out the door he turns to look at Morgan._ Oh…you have your job back.  
_  
Morgan has a hint of smile on his face as he rubs the back of his head as Chuck leaves. Cut to the main area where Chuck is walking out with his stuff. As he passes the nerd herd desk, a perturbed customer stops him._  
**  
Lady:** I was wondering if you can help…I have a lap top computer emergency and I've been waiting for over 20 minutes and nobody seems to be around.  
**  
Chuck:** I'm sorry ma'am but…_Chuck stops in mid sentence and realizes that since he's already fired he wouldn't get in trouble helping a customer with her lap top_…you know what I would be happy to help you ma'am.  
_  
Upon saying that, it flashes forward to Chuck sitting on the black leather couch with his arms crossed holding his nearly empty water bottle under his right arm._

**Chuck:** After talking with her a bit and helping the lady with her lap top computer problem she leaves. That's when Big Mike was informed by you know who about what I did. He came at me like a rabid pit bull with Harry Tang in tow telling me about how Buy More could be liable for recently fired employees to be working on computers. I could see Tang reveling in all this with a smile on his face and as he was giving me the third degree, that same old lady walked up. Big Mike quickly stopped yelling at me and focused his attention on her. She started informing him how I was most helpful in so many ways with her and that man behind him ignored her. Big Mike glared at Tang and then smiled at the lady who told him that I should be rewarded for doing a great job. When she left Tang told Big Mike to hire me back so I can be fired again. Big Mike did rehire me again on the spot and much to my surprise I thought he was going to take Tang's advice…but after careful though he instead put me in charge of the nerd herd. I asked Big Mike why and all he said he was that he was impressed that I took the initiative to help a customer with a positive attitude even though I was fired. Plus…he got tired of trying to keep Jeff, Lester, and Morgan in line so he gave the responsibility to me much to Harry's surprise. His plans for Buy More dominance was thwarted leading to storm off in a huff and from that point on Harry and I have been adversaries.  
_  
Chuck laughs thinking about the look of utter shock on Harry's face. The scene ends with Chuck tapping the near empty water bottle on his chin as a smirk appears on his face._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the break room around lunchtime with Morgan sitting down having sizzling shrimp with a can of grape soda for lunch. After a moment or two Chuck enters and sits quietly next to him taking out a roast beef sandwich, a big of chips, with a bottle of water to wash it down with. The moment of silence is broken up by Chuck.  
_  
**Chuck:** Hey  
**  
Morgan:** Hey  
**  
Chuck:** Look  
**  
Morgan:** Yeah  
**  
Chuck:** So are we cool?  
**  
Morgan:** We're cool  
_  
Chuck and Morgan give each other a fist tap._  
**  
Chuck:** Hey…umm..._taking a bit of his sandwich_…I've been meaning to ask what is country Buymoria about?  
_  
Upon hearing that, he sets down his utensils on the table as he puts his elbows on the table holding his hands together inevitably placing them in front of his mouth. Chuck gives him another weird look and after a brief moment it cuts back to Morgan with a calm look with a hint of a smile on his face as he lowers his hands on the table._  
**  
Morgan:** Buymoria is am awesome country that myself, Jeff, and Lester envisioned this place to be. Now…Buymoria is governed by laws.  
**  
Chuck:** What sort of laws?  
_  
As he says that, Jeff and Lester appear with Lester responding to Chuck._  
**  
Lester:** Do you really want to know?

_A startled Chuck nearly chokes on his sandwich and then turns around to see Lester with his arms crossed behind him and Jeff hovering over him giving him a menacing look leading him to nod._  
**Morgan:** Boys close the door.  
_  
Jeff and Lester immediately look out the both doors, close them, lower the blinds, take one last look out the blinds, and then turn their attention to Chuck as they walk over standing behind Morgan. Chuck has no idea what is going on as he looks at Morgan._  
**  
Chuck:** Guys what is going on?  
**  
Morgan:** In order for me…_glances at Jeff and Lester_…us…to talk about Buymoria and its laws we must first see if you're worthy to become a trusted member.  
**  
Chuck:** Huh…okay…what do I have to do?  
**  
Morgan:** Can you keep a secret Mr. Bartowski?  
**  
Chuck:** Are you serious Morgan?  
**  
Jeff:** _chimes in_ Answer the question or I will cut you.  
**  
Chuck:** _gives Jeff a weird look_ Yeah…yes I can keep a secret. Listen…_looks at Morgan_…I still haven't told anyone about what happened to you in elementary school during our class Halloween party.  
_  
Cut to Morgan's eye's widening._  
**  
Lester:** What happened?  
**  
Chuck:** If I told you it wouldn't be a secret.  
**  
Lester:** I'll give you 20 bucks to tell us.  
**  
Jeff:** 40 bucks and I'll throw in a date with a hot lady friend I know.  
_  
Chuck gives Jeff a horrified look as Lester speaks up._  
**  
Lester:** _looks at Jeff_ Who...Anna?  
**  
Jeff:** _smirks_ Maybe  
_  
A bidding war begins causing Morgan to speak up._  
**  
Morgan:** All right…_Jeff and Lester shut up_…he's proven he is trustworthy for keeping a secret that was very embarrassing and deeply traumatic, which would have been avoided if Rachel Gardner didn't take what I did to her so personal. _Momentarily gets afar off reflective look._ To this day whenever I see candy corn I get a bit skittish.  
**  
Chuck:** Hey you did deserve it though.  
_  
Jeff and Lester look at each other then look at Morgan._  
**  
Morgan:** Look…she was wearing orange and it was funny.  
**  
Chuck:** You taped a sign on her back saying I'm the great pumpkin.  
**  
Morgan:** You know...she was deceptively fast for a big girl.  
**  
Chuck:** She was pissed at you.  
**  
Morgan:** _shakes head_ My mom had to take me to the hospital to get the candy corn out of my nose.  
**  
Chuck:** _chuckles_ Just be glad it wasn't shoved up any place else.  
_  
There is a brief moment of silence shared between Chuck and Morgan leading Morgan to speak up._  
**  
Morgan:** Anyway…_glances at Jeff and Lester with a nod then looks at Chuck_…as a trusted member of Buymoria here are our sacred laws…  
_  
As he says that, it flashes forward to the present with Chuck sitting forward on the black leather couch with an amused look on his face._  
**  
Chuck:** Morgan proceeded to run down a list of laws that weren't really work related as they were mostly about not disturbing the harmonious balance that they've established. A balance in which they avoided as much work as possible and instead work hard on keeping activities from those like Harry Tang, as well as, his evil minions who seek to destroy that which makes Buymoria fun such as after hour poker nights in the break room on the down low. According to one of the law, there are times where a vigilante hero has to rise and take the law into his own hands to protect the country he loves. To be perfectly honest, I thought the laws were a complete joke when he told me and yet looking into his eyes he was serious about them. Looking back Morgan basically lived whole life in a fantasy world, but you know what…in all seriousness though…as much as Morgan and his two court jesters believe in Buymoria he really cares about the store and people in it like Big Mike who is back as manager, which is another interesting story that will be saved for later.  
_  
Chuck sits back on the black leather couch with a smile on his face. The scene ends with rubbing the back of his head as he drinks the remaining water in the bottle._

_Fade Out_


	7. Enter Sarah Walker

_To recap what previously happened with Chuck reflecting back on his initial start at Buy More as he was interviewed by Big Mike who was eating assorted donuts. After getting hired, he escorts Chuck to Morgan who is located at the Nerd Herd desk along with Jeff, Lester, and Anna. Upon reaching the Nerd Herd desk, Big Mike bellows Morgan's name leading to cut to Jeff, Lester, as well as, Anna hightailing out of there. Big Mike informs Morgan that he hopes he doesn't regret hiring Chuck inevitably telling him to take him to the back to unpack some new shipments. Cut to moments later where Morgan introduces Chuck to Buymoria whereby responding with a weird look towards his hairy friend. As they enter the back Harry Tang walks into view making his presence known to the dynamic duo. In his own Harry Tang way he makes Chuck feel welcome by giving him a scowl whereby the establishing a relationship that would set the tone on how they worked together. Move forward a month later where Tang gives Chuck the newbie employee an offer to join him as one of his minions much to the chagrin of Morgan who unfortunately hears the conversation. Cut to the home theatre room where Morgan and Chuck are in a serious conversation about whether or not Chuck will join the dark side of the force. The serious conversation turns into an argument with Chuck telling Morgan that he's immature and is hiding from the world with Morgan responding back by saying the same thing about him. Move forward where Chuck and Ellie have a conversation about what happened between the two of them leading Ellie to agree with what Morgan said. She informs him about Morgan telling her about him going to Stanford to try to patch things up with Jill, the pictures on his computer, and even the "Jill Mix" on his Ipod. After Chuck reluctantly tells Ellie he'll be okay and not to worry about him Ellie informs his little brother that he will meet a great girl who will change his life for the better. Cut to the next day where Chuck is standing along side Harry's minions when a commotion is heard leading Harry and Chuck to see Big Mike yell at Morgan inevitably firing him. Morgan asks why and Big Mike responds by saying there are many reasons why moving the shot immediately to a shocked look on Chuck's face as Harry has a sinister smile on his face. Chuck looks at Harry and asks why he would go behind his back to give what he thought was confidential information between the two of them to Big Mike. Its at that point, Harry Tang reveals his true self causing Chuck to go to Big Mike to set things straight, but not before giving Harry a glaring look. Moments later in the break room Chuck walks in and sets things straight by telling Morgan he not only has his job back, but he got fired for something that he said. Cut to Chuck leaving, but before he does he helps an elderly lady with a computer problem. Harry gets wind of it and informs Big Mike who informs Chuck how the store could be liable for recently fired employees to work with customers. Harry has a big smile on his face as he advises Big Mike to hire Chuck back and then fire him, but after talking with the elderly lady Big Mike does the opposite. He not only rehires Chuck but he also puts him in charge of the Nerd Herd much to Harry's surprise thwarting his plans for Buy More dominance. Cut to Chuck and Morgan in the break room having lunching when Chuck makes the first move to speak up. After a short reconciliation, Chuck asks about Buymoria leading Jeff and Lester to appear out of nowhere to where they close the door, as well as, lower the blinds to give them the 411 about it, but not before Morgan asks whether or not Chuck can keep a secret. Chuck informs him he still kept the secret about what happened to him concerning the Rachel Gardner Halloween Elementary School class party incident in which candy corn was shoved up his nose causing him to go the doctor. Chuck and Morgan finish reminiscing leading all three to share with Chuck the laws of Buymoria.  
_  
_The scene begins with Chuck in the present walking into camera view and plopping down on the black leather couch all-the-while giving a big sigh. After a moment or two he looks up with a smile on his face and begins to speak up._  
**  
Chuck:** My sister was right…_shakes head_…what am I saying she's always right. I would absolutely meet a woman who would change my life for the better, but little did I know how my life would change as it led me to become a government analyst. The day before I would meet Sarah, Ellie with the help from Awesome threw me a birthday bash, which I tried to escape from with Morgan. Ellie introduced me to her friends to help take my mind of Jill, but I ended up talking about stupid things like working on my five year plan and needing to choose a font beforehand. Plus, I talked about Jill to death and needless to say I wasn't the life of the party. Anyways, that was in the past and the day Sarah walked into my changed my life forever. I still remember Morgan saying Vickie Vale and for some reason I started badly wrapping the name while I was making a phone call. When I glanced up, dropped the phone when I saw her causing my brain to shut down for a second. I looked at Morgan and knew immediately what he was thinking just by the look in his eyes. After introductions were made, Sarah knocking our names, and us responding with a stupid comeback she needed "help" because of her cell phone knowing full well she could fix it herself being the super spy she is. At the time I didn't know that and after fixing her phone a frantic father quickly runs up concerned about not getting her daughter's ballet recital on tape. Now, if you're a guy and you had a choice to continue to talk to a hot looking blonde and maybe get a phone number or help a frantic father with his daughter's ballet dilemma and not get killed by his wife you would choose the hot blonde. Not in this case, my sense of morals in helping the father won over and I know that Sarah was touched by that, which according to her was one of the reasons that she fell in love with me. After a job well done, I was heading over to talk to her at the Nerd Herd desk when I was stopped by Harry Tang who seemingly had this uncanny timing to ruin a perfectly good moment. Harry made his usual speech about us not being stock boys anymore blah blah blah and when he left Sarah was gone. I was disappointed that I wasn't able to talk to her more, but my furry little buddy gave me hope in the form of her business card she left at the desk. Shaking and rubbing the back of his head To be perfectly honest, I thought that would be the last I saw of Sarah…_Chuckish smile_…I was wrong. _Cue Chuck intro._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Chuck sitting back in the black leather couch with his Chuckish smile appearing on his face. He's lost in thought with afar look and after a moment or two he snaps out of it leading his attention to focus back on the person he's speaking to._  
**  
Chuck:** As I said…I thought that would be the last I saw of Sarah and to have something significantly personal of hers like her business card was considered a consolation prize from a woman who I clearly thought was out of my league. If you would have seen her on that particular day with her blond hair going past her shoulders as she was wearing a brown leather coat and dark blue jeans your jaw would have been in the same place mine was…_points down_…on the floor. Anyways…I walked back towards the nerd herd desk disappointed but at that time in my life...I expected as much.  
_  
As he says that, the scene flashes back to the nerd herd desk where Chuck walks up to Morgan in somewhat of a euphoric state as he is smelling Sarah's card._  
**  
Chuck:** _giving Morgan a weird look_ Morgan…buddy…what are you doing?  
_  
Morgan gives a breathtaking sigh of relief._  
**  
Morgan:** I think she wears Chanel #5…_holds it up under Chuck's nose…smell it_…what do you think?  
_  
Chuck pushes the card away from under his nose and responds to Morgan._  
**  
Chuck:** Morgan…I'm not going to smell a card left by a woman who clearly is not going to be seen around here ever again.  
_  
Morgan continues to smell the card as he gives a questioning look towards his best bud._  
**  
Morgan:** Why not?  
**  
Chuck:** Well…_holds up two fingers_...two things…you could tell she was truly impressed with my rap rendition of Vickie Vale…  
**  
Morgan:** _chimes in_ Hey...chicks dig rappers…_points at Chuck_…especially white chicks. They get tons of them and I could tell she was diggin' you man.  
_  
Chuck gives Morgan another weird look._  
**  
Chuck:** Dude…the only thing she was diggin' was me fixing her phone and might I add what would a drop dead gorgeous woman like that…_points towards the door_…see in a guy like me? Plus, after making a total idiot of ourselves with the whole my parents are sadists and you were raised by carnival freaks it would be safe to say it went downhill from there.  
**  
Morgan:** Come on bro…you're accentuating the negative instead you should be accentuating the positive.  
**  
Chuck:** Oh really…tell me Perry Como…how should I be accentuating the positive?  
_  
Morgan quickly holds up Sarah's card in front of his eyes._  
**  
Morgan:** _sly smile_ Call her dude.  
**  
Chuck:** _points finger in the air_ That leads me to the second thing…she probably has tons of guys asking her out all the time and then you have a guy like me…well…let's just say it's a step down on the type of guy she usually goes for.  
**  
Morgan:** Dude…what do you have to lose…_raises the card in front of his face_…call her.  
_  
As he says that, Jeff and Lester walk up to the nerd herd desk._  
**  
Lester:** Whose Chuck going to call…_looks at Jeff_…and if you say Ghostbusters Jeffrey I will slap you.  
_  
Cut to Jeff who has this disappointed look on his face leading the shot to go back to Morgan._  
**  
Morgan:** Sarah…the hot blonde with the broken phone that he was able to fix earlier. Chuck should ask her out.  
_  
Upon saying that, Jeff and Lester laugh causing Chuck and Morgan to look at the two._  
**  
Jeff:** She's out of your league.  
**  
Lester:** True dat.  
_  
Lester and Jeff give an obligatory fist tap leading Morgan to respond._  
**  
Morgan:** Forget those two…_holds up card_…carpe diem dude.  
_  
Cut to an up close shot of Chuck looking at the card leading him to respond._  
**  
Chuck:** I don't know…  
_  
As he says that, Jeff swipes it from Morgan's hand and looks at it with a smirk on his face._  
**  
Jeff:** I'll call her.  
_  
As he says that, Lester swipes the card from Jeff._  
**  
Lester:** Breathing on the phone doesn't constitute calling her…no…_with a smug look Lester continues on_…she's looking for a guy like me who is suave, ruggedly handsome, and…

_As he is about to finish what he's about to say, Morgan grabs back the card and immediately chimes in.  
_**  
Morgan:** Totally delusion..._Morgan gives a look to both Jeff and Lester leading him to look at Chuck as he holds Sarah's card up_…how about it buddy?  
_  
Cut to Chuck with a contemplative look on his face and after a moment or two he takes the card._  
**  
Chuck:** _points to Morgan_ I'll think about it.  
_  
Cut to Morgan with a big smile on his face as he slaps his bosom buddy on his right arm._  
**  
Morgan:** I'm proud of you man…things are going to turn around for you…I can feel it and it's going to start with Sarah.  
_  
As he says that, all 4 hear Big Mike's voice calling for Morgan from his office leading Jeff and Lester to vamoose from the nerd herd desk. Morgan gives one more reassuring put on Chuck's right arm as he heads towards Big Mike's office. Chuck nods at Morgan and as he watches his bearded friend walk off he holds Sarah's card up cutting to a close up to the card then to Chuck's face. The scene ends with a bit of smile on his face, puts the card in his shirt pocket, and then walks off camera._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back in the present as Chuck is sitting on the black leather couch as he shakes his head letting out a small laugh. He hangs his head, rubs the back of his neck, and after a few seconds he looks up to continue speaking._  
**  
Chuck:** Morgan was initially right…things were going to turn around for me when it came to Sarah and it would be not only be in a good way but also in a bad way too. After my initial meeting with Sarah, things started to happen…strange and weird things… like a ninja trying to steal my computer tower and Morgan wasn't much help as he added to me getting beat up trying at best to thwart a robbery. We both ended up on knocked out and in a precarious position that I don't want to ever again be in with my best friend. A ninja in my house was weird enough…but to run into a Serbian Demolition expert named Vuc Audric at Large Mart was not only weirder…but also very scary for me. I did the only I know I could do…freak out and find someone who would believe me that there is a foreign military guy who is trained in blowing up building down in one of your isles. Shakes head. Yeah…as crazy as that sounded at the time I thought I was crazy and the lady I talked to thought so as well. Anyways…I went back to Buy More, sat down, put my head down, and kept repeating I'm losing my mind over and over. It was at that point, Sarah would show up again much to my surprise. When I looked it standing there wearing pink dress shirt provocatively opened up showing a gold necklace, grey skirt, black belt, and black shoes …shakes head…anyways I thought it was another phone problem and she responded with a resounding yes. However, it wasn't her phone that was the problem as she was apparently disappointed in me not calling her which at the time blew my mind. The situation was awkwardly uncomfortable enough with her standing there, but to make it even more awkwardly uncomfortable was Morgan cheering me on in his own way. Next thing I know…Sarah is asking me to show her around and seeing if I was free in which Morgan responded for me. All I could do was smile and just as I was about to give Morgan a look he made himself scarce to supposedly help a customer. When I turned back we both smiled at each other and on the inside I as usual was totally freaking out because I was going on a date with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. When she left Morgan quickly ran over to me with the biggest smile on his little bearded face.  
_  
Upon saying that, the scene flashes back to the nerd herd desk where Morgan runs up to Chuck elated that his best friend has just scored a date with the hot blonde Sarah._  
**  
Morgan:** Way to go buddy…I knew things would turn around for you and to top it off she asked you out so the ole' Bartowski charm must have worked on her. _Proudly puts his right hand on Chuck's left shoulder as he gets a bit choked up._ My boy is growing up…_bites his bottom lip as he looks the other way_…I'm so proud of you man.  
_  
Chuck playfully pushes Morgan to the side._  
**  
Chuck:** You know if the date goes wrong…_points at Morgan_…it's your fault.  
**  
Morgan:** _waves hands_ Yeah…yeah…now with Sarah in the picture maybe you can move on from what J…_Chuck quickly looks at Morgan leading him to quickly correct himself_…you know what's her name did to you and move on with Sarah.  
_  
Chuck puts his right hand on Morgan's left shoulder._  
**  
Chuck:** Listen…I know you're looking out for my best interests in all and trying to help get back in the game after what happened between me and...what I'm saying is I just don't think I'm ready yet.  
**  
Morgan:** Yes YOU are…so man up because you deserve this. If not for you do it for me.  
_  
Chuck gives a weird look towards Morgan._  
**  
Chuck:** You!? Why you?  
**  
Morgan:** I live vicariously through you and if you're happy I'm happy.  
**  
Chuck:** Fine…I'll do it but don't get your hopes up Morg.  
**  
Morgan:** It's not my hopes that should be up dude…it's yours.  
**  
Chuck:** _shrugs shoulders_ If you say so.  
**  
Morgan:** I do say so and if your date with Sarah tonight goes well…_elbowing Chuck in his side as her raises his eyebrows up and down_…there's going to much more than just your hopes up tonight.  
_  
Chuck quickly looks at Morgan who has a sly smile on his face leading him to respond with a stern tone._  
**  
Chuck:** Morgan  
_  
Morgan holds both hands up in front of him as Chuck turns around to go back to work._  
**  
Morgan:** Okay…okay…hold on…just tell me one thing.  
_  
Chuck stops and turns back to look at Morgan._  
**  
Chuck:** What?  
**  
Morgan:** Are you going to at least bring some protection…just in case if you happen to get lucky. _Cut to Chuck just staring at Morgan._ What!? Better safe than sorry man.  
_  
Chuck walks away leading the shot to cut back to Morgan who is standing waiting for his answer with a smirk on his face. The scene ends as he watches his best friend head towards the break room shaking his head to where it cuts back to Morgan who excitedly shaking his fists in front of him._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back in the present with Chuck walking into camera view holding a bottle of water. He paces back and forth taking several sips all-the-while glancing at the person who he's speaking to leading him to set the bottle on the table. He then sits down on the black leather couch and cracks his neck a few times. After a moment or two Chuck speaks up._  
**  
Chuck:** Morgan was happier than I was that as he put it scored a date with a hot blonde. To be perfectly honest I wasn't expecting fireworks to happen with Sarah because at the time I was still floored that a beautiful woman like her asked me out. Granted…she's a spy doing a job to in a way recruit me into the business but I didn't know that at the time. Anyways…if you think Morgan was happy for me that I had a date you would imagine how my sister Ellie would take hearing the news. Knowing Morgan he would call Ellie about the good news and as soon as I got home she would be jumping all over me excited that her little brother is finally putting the past behind him and getting on with him all-the-while Devon congratulating me in his own awesome way. _Sakes head_ No…I wanted to tell her in person so I could see the look on her face.  
_  
As he says that, the scene flashes back to the façade of Casa Bartowski and then cut to the courtyard where Chuck and Morgan walk in. They are in the middle of a conversation as they reach the fountain concerning Sarah when Chuck stops, stands in front of Morgan, and speaks to him._  
**  
Chuck:** I know this is a big deal…  
**  
Morgan:** It IS a big deal…_lightly hits Chuck in the chest_…a humongous deal dude. Out of a possible ten…she's way off the charts man.  
**  
Chuck:** Don't you think I know that…it kinda freaks me out.  
**  
Morgan:** Chuck…this opportunity doesn't come along very often especially when it comes to this girl Sarah.  
**  
Chuck:** _points at Morgan_ You had mostly to do with it you know.  
**  
Morgan:** You're welcome by the way.  
**  
Chuck:** I never thought I would go on date with someone like her.  
**  
Morgan:** If you think about it, she's Padme to your Anekin Skywalker. You two were pre-destined to meet my friend.

**Chuck:** Pre-destined…I think that's a bit far fetched Morg. Besides…Anakin ended up in a way killing Padme because she was so heartbroken over him.  
**  
Morgan:** So what's your point?  
**  
Chuck:** I don't want to be the guy who ends up "killing her" because I was too emotionally attached to her.  
**  
Morgan:** Dude…then think of it this way she's Princess Lea to your Han Solo.  
**  
Chuck:** Morgan…I consider myself more like Luke Skywalker than Han Solo.  
**  
Morgan:** No…you're Han Solo because if you're Luke Skywalker then you would be dating your sister.  
**  
Chuck:** You got a point.  
**  
Morgan:** Besides, I think of myself as Han Solo type…  
**  
Chuck:** _chimes in_ More like Chewbacca if you ask me.  
_  
Morgan and Chuck share a laugh and after a brief moment Morgan speaks up with a look of seriousness in his eyes._  
**  
Morgan:** The force is with you my young padawan learner.  
_  
Chuck gives a hint of laughter inevitably responding to his best friend._  
**  
Chuck:** Ok Morgan Wan Kenobi…what do you sense in me.  
**  
Morgan:** I sense much fear in you.  
**  
Chuck:** Of course there is much fear in me…_turns around, walks a few feet, and then turns back to look at Morgan_…I'm freaking out because I really want the date to go well.  
_  
Morgan walks up to Chuck and puts his right hand on Chuck's left shoulder as he looks up at his best friend._  
**  
Morgan:** It will be dude and you'll do great.  
**  
Chuck:** _gives his Chuckish smile_ Thanks man.  
**  
Morgan:** No problem. _Chuck and Morgan reach the door when Morgan speaks up._ Hey…do you know what I'm also sensing?  
**  
Chuck:** What?  
**  
Morgan:** That you're going to have the most memorable night of your life with Sarah…trust me on that.  
_  
Chuck gives a nod to his best bud and before he turns to open the door to Casa Bartowski he turns back to Morgan._  
**  
Chuck:** Wait here…I don't want you running in and telling Ellie about the date.  
**  
Morgan:** You have my word.  
_  
Chuck opens the door and enters in but not before giving Morgan one more look as he motions for him to stay put. The scene ends with Chuck walking in, standing in front of a seated Ellie and Awesome, and just as he's about to tell them Morgan runs, jumps on Chuck blurting out the good news._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the present once again with Chuck sitting on the black leather couch. He takes a swig from his bottled water and then places it back on the table in front of him. After a brief moment he speaks up._

**Chuck:** Morgan was right…I had the most memorable night I had in life. It literally changed my life both in a good way and in a bad way. The date started out well with Sarah and I talking at a Mexican themed restaurant. I got to know a little about her and thinking back on it there was a bit of truth in what she said as she moved from DC in order to not remind herself of her past relationship, which we all know wasn't a guy named Bruce. During the conversation, she was talking about how much baggage she was bringing with and for some reason I said I would be her very own baggage handler.

Needless to say there was awkward silence at the table and looking back on it I don't regret what I said because I have essentially been carefully handling Sarah's emotional baggage. Anyways, the date continued on with us going to a club to listen to some good bands and do a little dancing. Well…she more than I as I just stood there praying to God that I don't pass out from her grinding on me. Just when I thought things couldn't any crazier…enter Casey. Its at that point my life changed as we ran out of the club, got into my car, and started being chased by what I thought were bad dudes who ended up crashing into the nerd herder. Sarah and I escaped, but not before she threw one of her concealed knives with pin point accuracy in order to stop Casey from running her over. Thankfully she was okay or I wouldn't be sitting her right now.

In any case, all three of us ended up on top of some helipad where it was revealed to me that Bryce was a spy, which blew my mind. At that point, I just wanted to get out of there but they needed my help because Vuc Audric was planting a bomb in order to eliminate General Stanfield. To make a long story short the bomb was defused thanks to a little help from Morgan providing me with the means to do it by way of uploading the Irene Demova virus on the computer. I defused a bomb…it took a while for me to sink in but I soon realized that my life seriously changed when I walked up on Casey and Sarah arguing about what not only to do with me, but also with my family. As freaked out as I was, I told them that they needed me not the other way around.

I walked off and spent the rest of the night walking to try to clear my mind to where I ended up sitting on the beach thinking till the sun rose up. Sarah eventually sat beside me, we talked about how I should keep my spy job a secret from them, and she ended saying something that has sat with me even to this day. She basically said she needed me to trust her and as much as it was hard for me to do so at that exact moment I did. It was hard to explain to a concerned Sarah and seemingly happy Morgan, but they understood after Sarah gave me a reasonable lie to explain to them with the moment ending with a group hug. I tried to get my mind off things at work but it was hard because I not only saw Sarah there, but also Casey who was hired by Big Mike and I was the guy to train him…oh joy. If looks could kill, I would be dead on the spot with how Casey was staring at me. In the end, Team Chuck was born and things would never be same for me ever again.

_Fade To Black_


	8. Uncle Sugar Bear

_To recap what previously happened, Chuck reflects back on his first meeting with Sarah at the Buy More and how she left behind her business card. He felt disappointed…a feeling he was used to by now and in his mind she wouldn't be around any time soon leading to a conversation between him, Morgan, Jeff and Lester that involved the business card being snatched around until Morgan took it back. Morgan tells Chuck to carpe diem and he takes the card inevitably putting it in his shirt pocket. Cut to moments later where he reflects back on the conversation he had with Morgan after Sarah unexpectedly shows again he experienced a crazy situation at Large Mart to where he ends up sitting at the nerd herd desk with his head repeating I'm losing my mind over and over again. Chuck is beside himself after Sarah asks him out and before he could say anything Morgan answers for him leading to the conversation afterwards with his bearded best friend who not only congratulates him, but also ask if he gets lucky on his date does he have protection. Chuck responds by just staring at him leading to moments later after work in the courtyard where Morgan compares Chuck and Sarah to Anakin and Padme to which Chuck refutes that comparison because according to him he doesn't want to be the guy who "kills her" fpr being so emotionally attached. Morgan then compares both of them to Princess Lea and Han Solo, but Chuck sees himself more like Luke Skywalker to which Morgan refutes because of the whole brother/sister relationship. Cut to a few moments later where Chuck shares how freaked out he is to where Morgan assures him that his date with Sarah will be the most memorable night of his life, which it truly was in every sense of the word. Move forward to the present where Chuck recounts what happened during his date with Sarah as he experienced a memorable night by finding out she's a spy, Bryce was a spy, being chased by Casey, nearly saw Sarah get run over by him in a car, defused a bomb with a porn virus, and ended up sitting on the beach thinking what he's gotten himself into, as well as, realizing his life would never be the same again…ever.  
_  
_The scene begins with a fade close up shot of a look a look of seriousness on Chuck's face as he reflected back on how his life changed on that particular day as Sarah informed him the severity of the situation. Chuck takes a few seconds to refocus and then begins speaking up._  
**  
Chuck:** Team Chuck…when it first started out we didn't gel all too well because one of the main things that was missing was trust and now we've established that trust. We're a cohesive team and yes there are times where we get on each other's nerves but that's to be expected. Individually…each of us brings to the table strengths as I'm considered the brains with heart. Sarah is the beauty with brawn, and Casey…well…he's basically all brawn. However, when we're together as a team we're a forced to be reckoned with, especially when you have a guy like Casey having your back. Agent John Casey…call him what you will…a burn out, a cold school killer…_looks to his left, right, then to the person he's speaking to_…but whatever you do never call him Sugar Bear. He hates it and I can trust you to keep this between you and me right? _Nods head_ Okay...by the look you're giving me I trust you can keep what I told you on the down low. Anyways, as long as I've known Casey he's never been the type to share his feelings or open up about his past, but I do know one thing…underneath that gruff and seemingly scary exterior he has a soft side to him. He won't admit that mind you…but he does and I've seen it and it involved a 4 year old boy named Hunter, the son of the late Dr. Strickland Hunter. _Cue Chuck intro._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Chuck leaning comfortably back on the black leather couch with his hands behind his head exuding his ever so familiar Chuckish smile. He's clearly amused as he's reflecting back on how a 4 year old child was able to get the better of a NSA Agent. After a brief moment, Chuck speaks up._  
**  
Chuck:** You see, Hunter and Casey didn't start off on the right foot when they first met as Hunter kicked him in the leg not once…_holds up two fingers_…twice. The second time caused Casey to go for his gun but we stopped him immediately. As funny as that was, the relationship between Hunter and Casey would gradually progress into a bond although you wouldn't see it the way Casey was as we were about to leave the warehouse.  
_  
As he says that, the scene flashes back to the warehouse parking garage and then cut to the shot of the elevator. After a second or two, a ding is heard leading the doors to separate revealing a close of shot of Hunter and then cuts out to reveal him along with Sarah holding the lap top, Chuck, and Casey towering behind him. Hunter looks over his shoulder at Chuck who speaks up as he gives him a nod._  
**  
Chuck:** You ready buddy? _Hunter smiles from ear to ear giving him a nod back_ All right…_looks at Sarah and Casey_…let's go then.  
_  
As Chuck is about to guide him out of the elevator, Hunter steps to the side and takes a hold of Chuck's hand. Chuck looks down smiling, then looks at Sarah who is also smiling, and they both look at Casey who is scowling at all three of them as he walk out of the elevator._  
**  
Casey:** _gives a low growl_ Can we hurry this along Bartowksi…I've got better things to do than be a babysitter.  
_  
Sarah and Chuck with Hunter holding his hand walk out the elevator leading Sarah to speak up._  
**  
Sarah:** _amused laughter_ Oh come on Casey…_Sarah looks down to see the dimpled little face of Hunter smiling up at her and then looks at Casey_…you're not still sore about him kicking you in the leg are you?  
_  
Casey stops and turns around with an agitated look on his face as he looks at Hunter holding Chuck's hand then to Sarah._  
**  
Casey:** _points at Hunter_ That kid assaulted a federal officer and you think this is funny?  
**  
Chuck:** He's just a kid Casey…_as he is says that Chuck is playfully lift Hunter up and down with his right hand off the ground_…all he understands at his age is having fun. Don't you  
remember having fun when you were his age or were you sent to NSA boot camp immediately after being born?  
_  
Casey gives low grunt as he responds._  
**  
Casey:** Fun…_walks straight up to Chuck, who is distracted a bit playing with Hunter, startles him and glares at him as he points his finger in his face_...there is not time for fun. We have a serious situation here on our hands. Dr. Strickland was killed by a radical group bent on destruction and it's our job to find the intel he's gathered on them or his death will be all for nothing.  
_  
Sarah steps up and tries to defuse the situation._  
**  
Sarah:** Back off Casey.  
**  
Casey:** Protecting your boyfriend Walker?  
_  
Chuck looks at Sarah who gives a quick glance back as she responds back by changing the subject._  
**  
Sarah:** You're missing the point…he needs our protection because without us he's scared, lonely, and not going to be able to survive.  
**  
Casey:** _looks at Chuck_ I couldn't agree with you more.  
**  
Chuck:** Not me…_playfully lifts Hunter off the ground for a brief moment_…him.  
_  
Cut to an up close shot of Casey walking off with a smirk on his face as Sarah, Chuck, and Hunter follow him to their vehicle._  
**  
Chuck:** All I'm saying is…give Hunter a chance. He may grow on you.

_Casey looks down at Hunter who sticks his tongue out at him._

**Casey:** Yeah…he'll grow on you all right…_cut to Sarah and Chuck smiling_…like an Anthrax spore.  
_  
Sarah and Chuck lose their smiles hearing Casey's response leading Chuck to speak up._  
**  
Chuck:** That's harsh…even for you Casey.  
_  
Casey stops and looks Chuck straight in the eyes._  
**  
Casey:** Look Bartowski…if you want to play babysitter after that little terrorist be my guest. Me…I'm going to do the job I…_looks at Sarah_…and you are trained to do.  
**  
Sarah:** I can do my job Casey.  
**  
Casey:** Maybe…or maybe you want to play house with Bartowski especially now you two have a kid.  
_  
Chuck is completely caught off guard by that statement and then quickly looks at Sarah who doesn't even look at him._  
**  
Sarah:** _serious tone_ Drop it Casey.  
**  
Casey:** Or what…_smirks_…you're going to kick my ass.  
**  
Chuck:** _quickly chimes in_ Whoa whoa whoa…_covers Hunter's ears_…watch the language whenever Hunter's around. He's a very impressionable and innocent child you know. _All three look down at Hunter who has this wide up grin on his face and then suddenly kicks Casey in the leg again. Casey is hopping around favoring his leg with a an amused Hunter laughing away leading Chuck and Sarah to laugh along with him. Cut back to Casey who is about to swear from the pain when Chuck speaks up again as he holds up a finger to Casey_. Ah…watch the language.  
**  
Casey:** _grimaces in pain_ Innocent my a...  
**  
Sarah:** _stern tone_ Casey.  
_  
Casey gives a low growl as he looks at Hunter and then at Chuck. After taking a very big deep breathe he turns around hobbling stage left out of camera view. Sarah nods to Chuck to get going and then cut to a shot of all three from behind following Casey. The scene ends with Hunter, who is walking in middle holding Chuck's hand, reaches out to hold Sarah's left hand as she grips the lap top with her other hand leading to both of them to look down, smile, look up at each other for a brief moment, and then walk off camera._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with a downward shot of Chuck lying down on the black leather couch with his left arm behind his head and his right arm resting on his chest. He's tapping his hand on his chest and after a few seconds of doing that he begins to speak up._  
**  
Chuck:** After getting into Dr. Strickland's computer, a video popped up talking with him basically stating that all the info about Project Osiris wasn't in his office computer or lap tap. However, he did state that the info was in a safe, secured placed and according to him the knowledge we seek was in the heart of the sun. At the time, we thought Dr. Strickland planted the info in his son's heart because records indicated he had open heart surgery to repair a blocked artery to which I was angry that any father would put the safety of his son in danger....but I digress. In any case, Graham and General Beckman told us it would take several days to make preparations to have surgical team ready and in meantime we were ordered to protect Hunter at all costs. Sarah and I were glad to spend time with getting to know him…Casey, on the other hand, didn't want any part of it as he was all about keeping him alive and not about forming attachments because according to him people disappointment you in the end. Anyways, Casey and I had the day off from Buy More but Sarah had to work leaving us or should I say Casey to babysit both of us much to his chagrin. Hunter and I were playing video games in my room while Casey was next door doing what he does best…monitoring us. After a while, we got kind of bored and decided to go next door and visit Uncle Casey. You should have seen his face when he opened the door and saw the two of us standing there as he was hold some type of small cutting shears in his right hand.  
_As he says that, it flashes back to that point in question with Chuck and Hunter who is holding his toy dinosaurs standing at Casey's door. He gives both of them a glaring look, then a low grunt, and then speaks up._  
**  
Casey:** What do you two want?  
**  
Chuck:** We just came over to visit Uncle Casey. _Casey just stares at them and walks away closing the door, but Chuck holds out his arm stopping the door from closing. They both walk in leading Chuck to pick up Hunter and sit him on the couch to play with his dinosaurs giving him the opportunity to speak to Casey. After taking a look back, he walks over to Casey standing near the kitchen trimming his bonsai tree and talks to him._ What is with you Casey…why are trying so hard to not like him.  
_  
Without looking Casey points his finger in the air at Chuck._  
**  
Casey:** First off…_looks at Chuck_…I am now and never will be Uncle Casey. Secondly…instead of going after The Sons of Osiris I'm stuck here watching after a kid who got on my nerves the minute I met him…_Chuck turns to look at Hunter busy playing with dinosaurs on the couch and then turns back to look at Casey_…and that kid over there sitting on my couch.  
**  
Chuck:** _shakes head_ You still didn't answer my question, why don't you like him?  
**  
Casey:** Other than the fact he's kicked me in the leg three times…he's way too happy and I find that very suspicious.  
_  
Cut to Chuck with a bewildered look on his face as he responds to Casey._  
**  
Chuck:** He's 4 years old…he doesn't have any problems, worries, or fears to deal with. What…you want him to be like you…_points at Casey_…always grumpy and emotionally constipated?  
**  
Casey:** Never to early to start.  
**  
Chuck:** You were never hugged as a child were you?  
_  
Casey looks at Chuck and is about to respond when he notices that Hunter is no longer sitting on the couch. Casey rushes past Chuck over to the couch were he and Chuck find only the dinosaurs sitting there leading Casey to speak up._  
**  
Casey:** Where is the kid Bartowski?  
**  
Chuck:** He's gone.  
**  
Casey:** _throwing hands in the air_ No kidding boy genuis…where did he go?  
_  
A concerned look appears on Chuck's face as he goes to search for Hunter. Cut to a perturbed look on Casey's face as he joins in the search for him as well. After about 5 minutes, Chuck finds him upstairs in Casey's bedroom sitting on his bed playing with what looks to be a tattered old stuffed dog. After calming himself and catching his breathe, he yells down stairs to Casey._  
**  
Chuck:** I've found him…he's in your room. _Turns back to look at Hunter playing away_ You had me worried little guy. Don't walk off like that again you here…_sits downnext to him_…what do you got there?  
**  
Hunter:** _holds up stuffed dog with a smile on his face_ Woof Woof!  
_  
Chuck takes the dog and starts playfully attacking him with it on his face, neck, and stomach causing Hunter to laugh with glee. As that happens, the sound of angry footsteps are heard coming up stairs and after a brief moment Casey appears with a non too pleased look on his face._  
**  
Casey:** Bartwoski…get that kid out of my…_Casey stops at mid sentence when he sees what Hunter is holding_...Mr. Bruiser.  
_  
Chuck gives Casey a weird look as he holds up the tattered stuffed dog._  
**  
Chuck:** This is your stuffed dog…_Chuckish smile_…huh…I always thought of you as the pet rock kind of guy.  
_  
Casey angrily walks up and grabs the stuffed dog from Chuck's hand holding it closely to him and then points towards the door with his right hand._  
**  
Casey:** Get him out of here right now Bartowski.  
_  
Chuck holds up both his hands as he stands in front of Hunter._  
**  
Chuck:** Chill Casey…_looks at the opened closet door_…he probably got the dog from in there when he came in. You don't need to worry…_points to the stuffed dog with a humorous tone_…Mr. Bruiser is still in tact.  
**  
Casey:** _angry tone_ He's kicked me three times in the leg and now he's taken my personal property…  
**  
Chuck:** _chimes in_ Speaking of that…_points at stuffed dog_…it sure must mean a lot to you the way you're holding it.  
_  
As he says that, Casey walks over to the closet, puts Mr. Bruiser back, slides the door closed, pauses a bit, and then turns to look at Chuck with Hunter now standing on his bed looking over Chuck's shoulder._  
**  
Casey:** That's none of your business and I'm not going to say it again…get him out of here.  
**  
Chuck:** Come on Casey…_turns to look at Hunter jumping up and down over his shoulder_…he didn't break anything or hurt anybody.  
**  
Casey:** NOW!!!  
_  
The loud bellow of Casey's voice startles not only Chuck, but young Hunter as well causing him to start crying. Chuck turns around, picks him up with tears flowing from his eyes, and consoles Hunter patting his back as his head rests on his right shoulder. Chuck turns back to give a disappointed look on his face towards Casey._  
**  
Chuck:** Happy now Mr. Grinch…you made him cry. _Turns his attention to Hunter who has the pouty face as tears stream down his face._ Shhhh…its okay buddy…_looks at Casey with disappointment_…let's go little guy.  
_  
Chuck comforts a crying Hunter back to his house after Casey yelled. The scene ends with Chuck walking out of Casey's room and then cut to Casey who shows of hint of regret for doing what he did as he slowly sits down on his bed giving one last look at his closet._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Chuck still lying down on the black leather couch with both hands now resting on his chest. After a brief moment, he turns to the person off camera and begins speaking._  
**  
Chuck:** Casey should have handles that situation better instead of blowing his top like that. It took several minutes and not to mention an orange flavored popsicle to get him to calm down. After that, he was a happy camper…but later that night was a different story. Ellie and Awesome were working late and Sarah came over after work to help look after Hunter. She actually enjoyed spending time with him even though she never was around kids but from what I saw she seemed to be a pro at it. Casey was next door of course, which was fine by me. Anyways…Hunter fell asleep and so I picked him up , walked him over to my room, placed him in my bed putting the covers over him, and then strategically placed the pills around him so he didn't fall off the bed. Then…without even thinking about it I kissed him on the head and as I did I turned to look at Sarah standing at the doorway smiling at me.  
_  
Upon saying that, the scene flashes back to that moment as Sarah quietly walks out of Chuck's room followed by Chuck who leaves the door ajar so he could hear if anything happens. As he takes one last look from the small crack in the doorway, he turns to see Sarah still smiling as he gives him that all-too-familiar look. They walk to the living and sit down where they are watching tv for a while when Chuck notices Sarah looking at him._  
**  
Chuck:** What?  
**  
Sarah:** Nothing…_turns to watch tv and after a brief moment she speaks up_…I was right you know.  
**  
Chuck:** Right about what?  
**  
Sarah:** At the beach...how I told you you're going to make a terrific father someday.  
_  
Chuck and Sarah are in the living room and sit down on the couch facing each other._  
**  
Chuck:** Really!? _Rest his right arm on top of the couch._ I was just winging it and to tell you the truth it felt kind of good. _Sarah sees Chuck smiles as he thinks about Hunter_ I hope to have a son just as amazing as Hunter…but its just a matter of having a wife who is equally as amazing.  
_  
Chuck snaps out of it and when he does he sees Sarah looking at him in a way that causes his heart to stop for just a moment._  
**  
Sarah:** I'm sure…_puts her hand on top of Chuck's hand_…that when you do have a wife like that she'll realize how amazing of a man that you truly are because I see it.  
_  
A moment is shared between Chuck and Sarah as they look into each other's eyes, but it's immediately broken up by the sound of crying leading Chuck to jump from off the couch towards his room with Sarah right behind him. When he goes into his room, they find that he has fallen to the floor on the other side of the bed. Chuck quickly goes over to him and comforts him the best way he can but it's not working as he's crying out for his dad._  
**  
Chuck:** Shhhh…_patting him on the back_…you're all right buddy. _Hunter continues to cry and not knowing what to do he looks at Sarah_ You want to try holding him?  
**  
Sarah:** Uh…me…I don't know Chuck...are you sure it's safe?  
**  
Chuck:** Come on…_passes Hunter or to Sarah who almost drops him but holds him similar to how Chuck did_…he already likes you. All you have to do is pat him on the back, walk around, rock him a bit, and try to sing to him.  
**  
Sarah:** Okay…_Hunter continues to cry calling for his dad_…what do I sing?  
**  
Chuck:** Do you know the song Rock-A-Bye- Baby?  
**  
Sarah:** Yeah..._pats Hunter on the back_…its okay Hunter.  
_  
Sarah begins to sing the song but Hunter's cries become increasingly louder causing Chuck and Sarah to panic a bit. After a moment or two, a knock is heard on Chuck's window and when they both look they see its Casey standing there._  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Sarah_ Keep trying…_goes over to the window, opens it, and before he goes out he turns to look at Sarah_…you're doing great.  
_  
Chuck hops out his window to see Casey standing near his door with a irritated look on his face. When he approaches Casey he speaks up._  
**  
Casey:** Get that kid to shut up…its bad enough I'm tortured by you and Morgan talking about what type of sandwich to take on a deserted island but to hear that high pitch squeal seriously wants me to blow my brains out to relieve me of this horrible torture that I'm subjected to.  
_  
Cut to Chuck's open window where Hunter's cries are overheardm as well as, Sarah singing._  
**  
Chuck:** _looks to his window and then at Casey_ We're trying…but nothing seems to be working and what's worse is he wants his dad.  
**  
Casey:** I can tranq him for you and save of us the hassle of hearing him cry all night. Chuck _just stares at Casey giving him a 'you got to be kidding me' look_ Okay…fine…wait here.  
_  
Chuck watches him go into his apartment leaving his door open._  
**  
Chuck:** Where are you going!?  
**  
Voice of Casey:** Just stay there Bartowski.  
_  
Chuck stands there fidgety and then his attentions returns to the cries of Hunter once again. After a while, Casey's voice is heard from behind scaring the living daylights out of him._  
**  
Chuck:** Don't do that! _Bends over for a few seconds to compose himself and then stands upright_ Where did you go anyway?  
_  
When he says that, Casey suddenly holds up his tattered stuff dog Mr. Bruiser._  
**  
Casey:** Take care of it or else I take care of you…got it. _Points to Chuck_ Not of word of this to Walker.  
**  
Chuck:** I will…My lips are sealed. _Before Casey leaves Chuck stops him_ Casey…wait!  
**  
Casey:** _turns around_ What?  
**  
Chuck:** Thanks.  
_  
Casey gives a low grunt, turns, and heads inside his apartment closing the door behind him. Chuck holds Casey's stuffed dog in his hand and then looks up with a smile on his at the gesture he just did. Cut to Chuck climbing through his window and waving the stuffed dog so that Hunter can see it. The scene ends shows Hunter in Sarah's arms with his tears stops crying a bit, leading to eventually calm down, and then begins to smile much to the relief of not only Chuck, but Sarah as well._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Chuck sitting up at the edge of the black leather couch leaning forward taking a swig of his bottle water, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, closes it, puts it on the table, and then leans back comfortably. A smirk appears on his face as he speaks up again._  
**  
Chuck:** Casey redeemed himself in my eyes that night by letting Hunter borrow his stuffed dog Mr. Bruiser and after that situation he started hanging with us. Of course, his explanation was that there should be another responsible adult to supervise the babysitter who should be watching the child instead of the pretty C.I.A Agent. You and I both know Hunter was getting to him in a good way and in the last few days before Hunter was picked up by Sarah's "sister" I saw playful interaction between the two. Well, it was more playful interaction on Hunter's part than on Casey's as he just stood there stoned faced as he grabbed on to his left leg and just sat down on his foot.

He would look down and see Hunter laughing, smiling, and having a good time to the point Casey would walk towards me dragging him along so that I could retrieve him. As much as he led Sarah and I to believe that he found Hunter annoying I caught glimpses of a smile on his face, which showed that Casey may have a heart after all. The day came when Sarah received the phone call that the surgeons at the warehouse were ready. She took him to the warehouse as Casey and I do the one thing to keep ourselves busy…work. It wasn't just hard for me to concentrate with my mind on Hunter, but it also hard on Casey as well who tried his best not to show it.

At the nerd herd desk, I was looking at the cell phone picture that Ellie took of me, Sarah, and Hunter. I noticed the necklace around his neck and after making a realization that the info was in Hunter's necklace I told Casey. We sprung into action and after several frantic moments trying to get Sarah on the phone I finally got through. She stopped the surgery and the powers that be got the intel they needed.

When Hunter left and one the most touching things I witnessed was him saying goodbye thooger bear to the hardened school killer. When he knelt down to say goodbye he puts his hand up for a high five to where Casey was expecting to be kicked again. However, he did the one thing I, Sarah, and even Casey didn't expect….Hunter hugged him around his neck.

Casey had a look as he's trying to fight it, but goes with it as he pats him on his back. I'm sure about this, but I had a feeling Casey's cold heart warmed up a bit. Thinking back…when I first met Casey he started out a scary mean, grouchy, easily irritated, no heart, emotionally constipated NSA Agent who shot first and asked question later kind of guy. Now…well…he's still the same guy but gradually showing some heart and most definitely a lot less emotionally constipated.

_Fade To Black_


	9. Not Meant To Be

_To recap what previously happened Chuck reflects back on the gelling on Team Chuck to where he begins to talk about Agent John Casey and how he was when Dr. Strickland's son Hunter got him considerably agitated upon their first meeting as he kicked Casey in the leg 2 times. Cut to the parking garage of the Warehouse where Casey is annoyed by the fact that he has be in his own words a babysitter for not only Chuck but also Hunter as well. Move forward to a discussion amongst Team Chuck to the point where they all look down at Hunter to where he proceeds to kick Casey in the leg for the 3rd time causing Hunter to laugh leading Chuck and Sarah to do so as well. Move forward to Casey's apartment where he and Chuck are talking as Hunter is playing on his couch playing with Chuck's toy dinosaurs. After a moment or they both find that he's no longer sitting on the couch to where there is a frantic search that leads Chuck to find Hunter in Casey's bedroom playing with a tattered stuff dog. Cut to Casey entering to see the playful interaction between Chuck and Hunter along with his tattered stuff dog Mr. Bruiser leading him to be angry to the point where he causes Hunter to cry. A look of possible regret appears on Casey's face leading to the later that night as Chuck, along with Sarah, put Hunter to bed. Cut to the living room where the conversation about being a potential father leads to a moment shared between Chuck and Sarah only to be interrupted by a crying hunter who apparently fell out of bed. Moments later Chuck is standing outside with Casey who hands him his tattered stuff dog for Hunter to play with in order for him to feel better inevitably surprising Chuck who not only thanks him, but also promises never to tell Sarah about what he did. After that moment, Casey begins to hang around a bit but not outwardly showing that Hunter has grown on him even though inwardly he is being affected by him to where it cuts to Hunter leaving giving him a hug around his neck leading him to struggle for a moment and then gives in showing that the "Cold School" Killer Agent John Casey possibly has a heart after all.  
_  
_The scene begins with a shot of the black leather couch and after a few moments Chucks walks into camera view talking on his cell. A few seconds later he hangs up and then looks at the person he's talking to he puts his cell phone in his right front pocket leading him to sit down in a comfortable position to where he speaks up._  
**  
Chuck:** That was Sarah…she was checking to see how I was doing. _Pauses a bit and then a hint of a smile appears on his face_ You know…I must of done something right to truly deserve a woman like Sarah because I can be the first one to tell you I never thought in a million years my supposed charm that I have would have her fall in love with me. _Leans forward_ Thinking about it, ever since Sarah stepped into my life my "charm" has basically attracted a number of women during our "fake relationship" who either liked me, wanted to sleep with me, or wanted to kill me but not necessarily in that order. _Shakes head as lets out a chuckle_ You know what's funny…there have been two relationships that I genuinely thought I could lead a normal life with…_hangs head as he rubs his neck_…but I ended up finding out that my life…_looks up_…was never going to be normal. Anyways, when I first met Lou I couldn't help but be attracted to her because she was a bit of nerd as well when it came to meats and cheeses being that she's a deli owner. It was at that point when she left Morgan pops up and tells me that I'm a mind cheater, which wasn't far from the truth. _Sits back and looks up at the ceiling_ The truth…it's a hard pill to swallow some say and when it came to my fake relationship with Sarah and a possible real relationship with Lou Palone…I chose the real relationship. When I stood in front of Sarah in Weinerlicious. I looked straight in the eyes to tell that I couldn't do it anymore because it killed me inside knowing at that time Sarah, under truth serum mind you, told me the thing under the undercover thing wasn't going anywhere. That's when I took the initiative and fake broke up with her so I could lead a life with a woman who I thought would make me happy. I can safely say Morgan…from day one…has been a main supporter of my relationship with Sarah and when others including myself didn't see any glimmer of hope he saw it. You know…there was a point in my imminent "break up" with Sarah to what the kids call today my "hook up" with Lou that Morgan and I had a talk in the break room regarding what I was thinking about doing.  
_  
As he says that, the scene flashes back to the Buy More break room where Chuck is sitting down at the table while Morgan walks into camera view with a concerned look on his face as his arms are crossed. After a moment of silence Morgan speaks up._  
**  
Morgan:** As your best friend I think you're out of freaking mind because any guy would give anything to be in your shoes man…_Chuck is a bit antsy in his seat as looks at his bearded best friend grilling him_…but as a guy…_puts his right hand on Chuck's left shoulder_…I understand.  
**  
Chuck:** _bewildered look _Really!?  
**  
Morgan:** Yeah man…_sits down across from Chuck_…you have do what you have to do. It doesn't make sense mind you…_shakes head_…but if you're happier with Lou than with Sarah then I'm happy for you.  
**  
Chuck:** Thanks man…it means a lot to me coming from you.  
**  
Morgan:** _smiles_ No problem. _Chuckles a bit as he runs his right hand through his hair_ You know what…_points at Chuck_…you're the Patrick Dempsey of our nerdy generation.  
_  
Chuck immediately gives Morgan a weird look._  
**  
Chuck:** In what way?  
**  
Morgan:** Remember the movie Can't Buy Me Love?  
**  
Chuck:** Are you kidding…that movie is a piece of nerd Americana.  
**  
Morgan:** Well…his nerdy character Ronald Miller makes a deal with the most popular girl in school to date him in order to become popular himself and in return she gets the money to pay for her mother's dress that she messed up.  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…I know and they end up falling in love. What's your point?  
**  
Morgan:** My point is…_points at Chuck_…you're Ronald Miller and by dating Sarah you've become popular and whereby I've become popular by association…unless…  
**  
Chuck:** Unless what?  
**  
Morgan:** You haven't been paying Sarah to date you or something scandalous like that…_leans in_…are you?  
_  
There is a momentary pause as Morgan looks at Chuck who is waiting for an answer. After a brief moment Chuck responds._  
**  
Chuck:** _nervously laughs_ Of course not…_waves hand_…don't be ridiculous.  
_  
Morgan and Chuck share a laugh leading Chuck to turn his head away from him showing his eyes widen. After the laugh subsides Morgan speaks up._  
**  
Morgan:** _waves hand_ That would be crazy…_looks to the side and then back Chuck_…look just think about what you're doing to me if you do break up with Sarah.  
**  
Chuck:** That's the thing Morg…it's not about you.  
**  
Morgan:** Fine…have you told Ellie yet?  
**  
Chuck:** _shakes head_ No I haven't and I don't think she'll take the news well. _Cut to Morgan's face perking up with that bit of news_ I have to break it to her gently because other than you…_points at Morgan_…Ellie has been overwhelming supportive of Sarah to the point where she treats her like a sister-in-law.  
**  
Morgan:** Well then…I think I should be there to console her and comfort her when you do. _Chuck gives that "you're funeral if you try" look_ Or not.  
**  
Chuck:** You know Morg…I got to do what's best for me.  
**  
Morgan:** _Throws hands in the air_ Why!?  
**  
Chuck:** Its complicated buddy…trust me on this.  
**  
Morgan:** I still think you're possibly making the biggest mistake of your life…but whatever choice you're make I'll be fine with it…I got your back.  
_  
Chuck nods at Morgan in recognition that whatever he does he'll support him no matter what. The scene ends with Morgan reaching out for a first tap leading Chuck to reciprocate._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back in the present with Chuck sitting comfortably against the black leather couch with his head back rubbing his forehead. After a few moments of rubbing his forehead, he faces forward and begins to speaking._  
**  
Chuck:** The relationship between Lou and I didn't last very long because 1…_point finger in the air_...I ended up accusing her of being a co-conspirator with her ex-boyfriend and his father in smuggling arms, but she wasn't much to my embarrassment. _Nods_ Yeah…what a way to say you've royally screwed up then by doing that. And that leads to…_points two fingers in the air_…#2, which is something I still remember to this day and it was after the kiss with Sarah at the docks. Sarah was off giving her status report to C.I.A Director Graham leaving me with Casey and let's just say he abruptly ended the relationship for me.  
_  
As he says that, the scene flashes back to the docks where countless agents are walking around. After a moment or two it cuts to Casey who has just ended his conversation with General Graham when Chuck walks up in order to talk to him._  
**  
Chuck:** _looks around_ Where's Sarah?  
**  
Casey:** _low grunt_ She's busy…what do you want?  
**  
Chuck:** I just want to talk to her.  
**  
Casey:** _gruff tone_ About what?  
**  
Chuck:** To see if she's okay that's all.  
**  
Casey:** _smirks_ You worried about Agent Walker Bartowski…_puts right hand on Chuck's left shoulder_…I'm touched.  
**  
Chuck:** _surprised look_ Wow Casey…_smiles_…really!?  
**  
Casey:** No.  
_  
Chuck loses the smile leading Casey to quickly respond in disgust._  
**  
Casey:** Be a man Bartowski and quit acting like a girl…you dumped her remember.  
**  
Chuck:** That's not it…  
**  
Casey:** What then?  
**  
Chuck:** Well…umm…can't a guy be concerned about his fake ex-girlfriend?  
_  
Casey just stares at Chuck._  
**  
Casey:** You're pathetic Bartowski.  
**  
Chuck:** I don't think so.  
**  
Casey:** Look…do you want to write a note with all your lady feelings on it so I can pass it along to her?  
**  
Chuck:** No…_gives Casey a smarmy look as he shakes his head_…but thank you though.  
**  
Casey:** Look Bartowski…as much as I would enjoy watching you grovel your way back into a fake relationship again with Walker…we have important matters to attend to. So why don't you just go home while the professionals handle this situation.  
**  
Chuck:** All right…_turns to leave_…it gives me a chance to smooth things over with Lou for the third time. _Casey gives an amusing grunt to which Chuck reacts to as he stops and slowly turns around_ What was that grunt…_looks intently at Casey_…what did you do Casey?  
**  
Casey:** Nothing.  
**  
Chuck:** _inches towards Casey_ Casey…_gives stern curious tone_…what did you do?  
**  
Casey:** I told her I was undercover FDA and…  
**  
Chuck:** _grimaces as he interrupts Casey_ You didn't mention my name did you?  
**  
Casey:** Nope  
**  
Chuck:** Thank God.  
**  
Casey:** Although…_Chuck hangs his head and then looks up throwing his hands in the air_…she is a smart girl you know.  
_  
Chuck gives a half hearted smiles as he nods._  
**  
Chuck:** Yes…yes I know.  
**  
Casey:** Have you tried her sandwiches…_kisses his fingers_…to die for.  
**  
Chuck:** Yes…I've tried them…very tasty.  
**  
Casey:** Relax Bartowski…maybe she's not that smart.  
**  
Chuck:** You think?  
**  
Casey:** She's stupid enough to date you…I consider that not a smart move on her part?  
_  
Cut to Chuck giving Casey a look and then responds._  
**  
Chuck:** What…what if she does know?  
**  
Casey:** Well…_slaps chuck in the back of his left shoulder_…then it sucks to be you Bartowski.  
_  
Casey walks off with a huge smirk on his face as he thoroughly enjoyed ribbing Chuck. The scene ends with Chuck just standing there speechless as he watches Casey walk off knowing that the relationship with Lou is unfortunately over._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back in the present with Chuck sitting on the full length of the black leather couch with hands folded resting on his stomach. He has this far off look on his face and after a second or two he turns to face the person he's speaking to off camera._  
**  
Chuck:** Thanks to Casey, my chance to reconcile with Lou failed and the sandwich she named after me "The Chuck Bartowski" was sadly done away with. _Shrugs shoulders_ The damage was done and in hindsight that relationship was never meant to be. _Pauses a bit_ Now when it came to Katherine Matthews, she came at a point when Sarah and I agreed to just be friends after the whole Lon Kirk situation. She and I hit it off instantly and before you knew it I asked her out. As I was sitting at the nerd herd desk, Morgan apparently saw a goofy grin on my face and proceeded to grill me.  
_  
Upon saying that, the scene flashes back to the nerd herd desk where Chuck is sitting back in his chair when Morgan walks up from behind him and speaks up._  
**  
Morgan:** Whatcha doing bro?  
**  
Chuck:** Just thinking…Morg…just thinking.  
**  
Morgan:** About Sarah…_nods and smiles_…I told you being just friends with her was a mistake…  
**  
Chuck:** _interrupts Morgan_ It's not about Sarah buddy.  
**  
Morgan:** _curious tone_ If its not about Sarah…who then?  
**  
Chuck:** Katherine Matthews…_smiles_…or Kat for short.  
**  
Morgan:** Who is she? Is she hot?  
**  
Chuck:** Well…when you left she came up to the desk all frantic searching for a role playing game for her brother. _Looks at Morgan and then shakes his head_ You know what…to make a long story short I have a date with her tonight.  
**  
Morgan:** What!?  
**  
Chuck:** Yup…going to hear some good music and then to the movies.  
**  
Morgan:** Chuck Bartowski…_gives Chuck a bear hug_…I love you.  
_  
As he says that, an elderly couple walks past giving them a strange look leading Chuck to acknowledge them with a half hearted smile and nod._  
**  
Chuck:** Okay…_pushes Morgan back_…that's long enough.  
**  
Morgan:** You lucky devil you…_pretend boxes Chuck's left shoulder_…you're becoming a straight up pimp my man.  
**  
Chuck:** I wouldn't say that.  
**  
Morgan:** I would…you're like Patrick Dempsey in the movie Loverboy.  
_  
Chuck gives Morgan a weird look._  
**  
Chuck:** Seriously…what is with you comparing me to Patrick Dempsey?  
**  
Morgan:** I would have compared you to the king of all nerds Anthony Michael Hall and his character Johnny Walker from the movie Johnny Be Good but I don't see you as the jock type.  
**  
Chuck:** True.  
**  
Morgan:** _waves hand_ Anyways…all I'm saying is you've become the nerd lothario in which all nerds everywhere aspire to be.  
**  
Chuck:** I don't want to be put on that type of pedestal.  
**  
Morgan:** Too late because I'm already worshipping…_bowing down_…at your feet.  
**  
Chuck:** Knock it off Morgan.  
**  
Morgan:** For just one day…_points at Chuck_…I would like to be you.  
**  
Chuck:** Trust me when I say Morg…_puts left hand on Morgan's right shoulder_…you or anyone else for that matters wouldn't want to be me.  
**  
Morgan:** Right…so tell me what's your secret?  
**  
Chuck:** No secret…I'm just being me.  
**  
Morgan:** That's it!?  
**  
Chuck:** What were you expecting?  
**  
Morgan:** The holy grail of knowledge that I can bring forth to the nerd masses.  
**  
Chuck:** Just be you…that is pretty much the extent of the knowledge right there my bearded little friend.  
**  
Morgan:** I don't believe you…there's got to be more.  
**  
Chuck:** Believe me or not…_points at Morgan_…just be you.  
**  
Morgan:** Come on..._Chuck shrugs his shoulders as he walks around the nerd herd desk, walks away backwards from Morgan who is still sitting behind the desk, and then turns around_…share the legend that is Chuck Bartowski.  
_  
Cut to a front shot of Chuck with a smile on his face as he walks towards the camera and then veers left. The scene ends with Morgan in the background yelling at Chuck's name one more time, throws his hands in the air, and then walking off to the right._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back in the present with Chuck sitting in the same position he was in last time only his left arm is resting in the back of the couch. He's looks up as if he's thinking about something to where he's tapping his fingers on the couch and after a few moments he turns to look at the person he's speaking to and begins talking._  
**  
Chuck:** The relationship with Kat lasted longer than with Lou and things were going well…surprisingly well to where I met her family. For the first time in my life since I became a government analyst I was happy or so I thought at the time. I was having fun with Kat and from my standpoint there was an absolute professional relationship between Sarah and I until she accused Kat of cheating on me with another man. That other man turned out to be her 18 year old younger brother and that's when I lashed out at her for being jealous that I was a uncomplicated, happy, real relationship. That unfortunate situation caused a bit of tension not only between Sarah and I, but also in the dynamic of Team Chuck so much so that when we were on a mission at Comicon to capture an ex-military scientist Xavier Tombs. My job was to simply point out his associates and any potential buyers that he may be selling to. On a side not…I did get to meet and shake hands with Stan Lee. Anyways, getting back to the mission…Tombs escaped to where all three of us went after him and ended up in the bowls of the building. Casey went solo leaving me with Sarah giving me the opportunity to thank her for taking a picture along side a childhood hero of mine. It was at that point one of the scariest things I ever saw happened to Sarah as Tombs came out of nowhere with a lead pipe knocking her out and ends up falling down the stairs to the floor below totally unconscious. To make a long story short, Tombs was captured and Sarah suffered a broken arm. As I sat by her beside during her time in the hospital, I came to a revelation about Sarah and I ended up calling Kat to see if we could meet in order to talk.  
_  
The scene flashes back to the façade of Tropicana Apts and then cut to the inside of Kat's nicely furnished apartment where there is a knock at the door. Kat walks out of her bedroom straight to the door, looks through the peep hole, opens it, and there stands Chuck with a nervous smile on his face._  
**  
Kat:** Hey Chuck…you called and said you wanted to talk. _Kat motions him in to her apartment_ What's up?  
**  
Chuck:** Just wanted to stop by and talk. How are your folks…your brother…doing by the way?  
**  
Kat:** They're doing good.  
**  
Chuck:** _rubbing hands_ Awesome. Umm…how about your kids?  
**  
Kat:** They're doing good too.  
**  
Chuck:** Again awesome news…you're doing an awesome job as their nanny by the way.  
**  
Kat:** Chuck is that it or is there something more you want to talk about other than how its awesome that my family and kids are doing good?  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…_looks at the couch to their right_…can we sit.  
_  
A concerned look appears on Kat's face._  
**  
Kat:** Sure…_Chuck and Kat sit_…is something wrong?  
**  
Chuck:** We've been going out for about a month now and I don't know about you but I've been having the best time with you.  
**  
Kat:** Yeah…I'm having the best time with you too.  
_  
Cut to Chuck having difficulty trying to find the words to say because he's never been in this particular position before leading to an even more concerned look on Kat's face. After a brief moment, he sucks it up and begins talking again._  
**  
Chuck:** You're a great girl and you're everything I've been looking for.  
_  
At the moment, Kat has this look of realization on her face._  
**  
Kat:** I can't believe this…_stands up, walks forward a few feet, and then turns around_…you're breaking up with me.  
**  
Chuck:** It's not you…_points to himself_…it's me.  
**  
Kat:** No…no…no…don't tell me you're about to break up with me.  
**  
Chuck:** I'm sorry…_stands up as Kat angrily stands there glaring at Chuck with her arms crossed_…but…  
**  
Kat:** _interrupts Chuck_ But what…_begins pacing back and forth in front of Chuck_…I thought you were different than the guys I usually date. You were actually sincere, honest, caring, trustworthy and…_pauses as she tries to find the words and then looks at Chuck_…is this about Sarah?  
**  
Chuck:** _Takes a deep breathe_ Yeah…it is about her.  
_  
Cut to Kat who has mixture of emotions on her face._  
**  
Kat:** You still have feelings for her don't you.  
**  
Chuck:** It's complicated…  
**  
Kat:** _interrupts Chuck_ Do you or do you not have feelings for your ex?  
**  
Chuck:** _Looks down at the floor_ Listen…  
**  
Kat:** That answers my question.  
**  
Chuck:** Hey…_Chuck walks up and reaches out in order to hold by the side of the arms_…I'm sorry it had to be this way…  
_  
Kat throws her arms up and backs up in order to keep him at arm's length._  
**  
Kat:** _angered tone_ Save it! Do you know how many times I thought I met the right guy and they ended up being a jerk. I never thought in million years you would turn out to be one of those guys.  
_  
Kat stands next to her kitchen table where several shoe boxes are sitting as Chuck tries to keep the situation calm as possible._  
**  
Chuck:** You have every right to be angry with me…  
**  
Kat:** _interrupts Chuck again as she points finger straight at Chuck_ I'm way past angry.  
_  
Cut to Chuck cautiously trying to not bury himself any further._  
**  
Chuck:** How angry are you?

_Cut to Kat tapping the shoe boxes on top of her kitchen table with a look on her face that would put a fear of God in any man's face. The shot then movies immediately to Chuck's face with a awkward smile on his face anticipating her answer. The scene ends with the outside shot of Kat's front door where you to hear a muffled scream and objects impacting the door leading you to see Chuck quickly opening the door to get himself out there as shoes whiz past his head._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back in the present again with Chuck sitting at the edge of the black leather couch, head down, leaning forward, and holding his hands. After a while, he gives of a look of regret on his face to where he speaks up.  
_  
**Chuck:** If I had to do it over again…I would have a chosen a neutral and not to mention much less dangerous place to talk to Kat without any potential weapons nearby to use to throw at me. You know for a girl she threw that high heel shoe at my head like a major league baseball player on steriods and I swear I thoughts it left a possible hole on the top of my head.

It's been a while since I've seen her...wait…I did see her in passing one time at The Grove when I was with Sarah and she was with a guy. I was able to catch her eye and in that small moment of time she seemed happy being that she was holding hands with him and being considerably affectionate. I really don't know if she was able to get over what I did to her and hopefully…if we do ever meet up again…we can put the past behind us and become friends.

Wishful thinking I know…but I try to find the good in people and I know Kat is a great girl who hopefully has moved on with her life and not let the past hold her back. I know it sound egotistical of me but that was the first time I broke up with somebody because usually its the other way around. Anyways..maybe in another lifetime, if I wasn't a government analyst...she and I would have a complicated free, normal relationship in which I was married to her. _Shrugs shoulders_ Who knows.

Thinking about it though, there is no disputing the fact that Sarah and I were...are meant to be together. I can't see my life without her and the same can be said for her about me. She and I have literally been through hell and back as we've both experienced our own trials and tribulations to get to the point where we are at now. _Smiles_ She is no doubt the great love of my life.  
_  
__Fade To Black_


	10. Same Dangers, New Problems

_To recap what previously happened as Chuck reflects back on the two relationships that were considered important to him as it signified something normal. The first relationship being the deli owner Lou and Chuck remembers a conversation he has with Morgan concerning his best friend thinking about breaking up with Sarah so he can have a normal relationship with Lou. In the conversation Morgan compares him to Patrick Dempsey character Ronald Miller from the movie Can't Buy Me Love. After having a laugh, Morgan tells his best friend that whatever he decides he'll be fine with the decision he makes. Cut to the aftermath at the docks after a chaotic situation in which Chuck and Sarah share a kiss that left both of them in a seemingly awkward position. The scene moves to Casey basically ribbing him about not being such a girl, how he dumped her, and how it would be fun to watch him grovel back to Sarah to establish a fake relationship again. Casey then tells him to go home and let the professionals handle this leading Chuck to agree whereby informing the NSA Agent it gives him the chance to smooth things over for the third time with Lou. Casey responds with a hearty grunt and Chuck reacts with worry about the grunt he gives as he finds out that Casey told Lou that he's undercover FDA much to Chuck's chagrin. Unfortunately, the relationship with Lou falls apart and it inevitably leads to the relationship with Katherine "Kat" Matthews after Chuck and Sarah agreed to be just friends. Cut to Chuck and Morgan having a conversation again, but this time Morgan finds out about Chuck scoring a date to where he compares him to Patrick Dempsey yet again in which he responds with a weird look. Morgan wants to know his secret and Chuck responds by telling him just be you. Morgan reaction is one of disappointment because he expected the secret to be the proverbial holy grail of knowledge but Chuck reassures him that you just have to be you. Cut to the tail end of the Kat relationship where Chuck is at her apartment to break up with her because he still has feelings for Sarah. Ms. Matthews didn't react to well as she was hurt and angry so much so that she threw shoes like a major league pitcher on steroids at Chuck._  
_  
The scene begins with Chuck leaning forward on the edge of the black leather couch rubbing the front of his face with both hands as he gives a small yawn. He then stretches a bit, then looks at the person he's speaking to, and begins to speak._  
**  
Chuck:** The fake relationship Sarah and I shared was now very real and as happy as we both were to be together we had to keep our relationship under wraps from the powers that be. It was easier said than done and as far as Casey goes in being able to keep our relationship a secret we were fairly sure at that time…about 50% sure he couldn't be trusted. No that we're free to be in a relationship we know he's 100% t behind us and even though he doesn't want to admit it he cares and protects us in his own way. Knowing that Casey has our back gives us a new found sense of support and yet in the back of my mind I kept thinking that even though we would be facing the dangers both personally and professionally there would be a whole new set of problems to deal with. Shakes head Anyways… now the one person who would be totally ecstatic about our new formed real relationship would be my sister Ellie. She was one of the main reasons for leading me to the decision that I wasn't entirely over Sarah and I'm totally grateful to her for not letting me give up on Sarah. It would only be fitting to hear the news from me and I still remember the reaction on her face when I told her the news.  
_  
As he says that, the scene flashes back to the façade of Casa Bartowski and then cut inside where Ellie has a look of utter happiness as she excitedly hugs Chuck around his neck nearly choking him to death after informing her about how he's back with Sarah. After the hug is over, they sit on the couch and have a brother/sister talk._  
**  
Chuck:** Wow El…if you were this excited about us getting back together what would you have done if I asked Sarah to marry me…_Cut to Ellie's eyes widening and is about to respond when Chuck cuts her off_…and no I didn't.  
_  
Ellie has a look of disappointment on her face._  
**  
Ellie:** But you do want to marry her don't you?  
**  
Chuck:** Whoa…_forms a T with both hands_…time out here. We just got back together and I can probably speak for Sarah when I say marriage is far from our minds right now. We're both taking it slow and I need you…_puts right hand on his sister's knee_…to not be jumping the gun about us taking that next step.  
**  
Ellie:** I just want what's best for you Chuck.  
**  
Chuck: **I know El...but I need you take it down a notch.  
**  
Ellie:** I'm sorry but as much as I liked Kat little brother…she wasn't the one for you.  
_  
As she says that, Ellie starts to tear up leading Chuck to wonder why._  
**  
Chuck:** Why are you crying?  
**  
Ellie:** I can't help it…_wipes her eyes with the bottom of her palms_…whenever you're with or around Sarah I see you light up and the same can be said with her as well.  
**  
Chuck:** You never saw that when I was with Kat?  
**  
Ellie:** The truth?  
**  
Chuck:** _sarcastic tone_ No…lie to me…yes tell me the truth.  
**  
Ellie:** It's true you seemed happier when you're with her…but  
_  
Chuck tilts his head as a look of curiosity appears on his face._  
**  
Chuck:** But what?  
**  
Ellie:** There's always a light that I know comes on your face whenever I see you with Sarah…_cut to Chuck listening intently_…and yet it never really showed when you're with Kat. _A look of disbelief appears on Chuck's face leading Ellie to respond_ Yeah…you smiled and laughed the times I saw you together but there was something different like a part of you was missing.  
**  
Chuck:** _shakes head_ Missing…what would be missing?  
**  
Ellie:** That energy coming to life in your eyes…it was always there when you would open the door and Sarah would be standing there.  
**  
Chuck:** _leans back_ Come on El…you don't believe..  
**  
Ellie:** _interrupts Chuck_ I do believe that and deep down inside you do too. Honestly, from the bottom of my heart, I believe Sarah brought the life back into your eyes after what Jill and Bryce did to you at Stanford leaving you looking like a zombie.  
**  
Chuck:** So to you…_points at Ellie_…I've been walking around the past month like a character in a Night of the Living dead movie?  
**  
Ellie:** _nods_ Pretty much.  
_  
Cut to Chuck laughing under his breathe and then looks at his sister with a smile on his face._  
**  
Chuck:** You know me well.  
**  
Ellie:** _smirks_ Of course…I know everything about you.  
_  
Chuck gives off that "you don't know everything about me" look leading the two siblings to share a hug._  
**  
Chuck:** Thanks for helping me come back from the dead sis.

_Ellie rustles her brother's hair as she responds.  
_**  
Ellie:** Sarah is mainly responsible for that and…_smiles_…no problem.

_Ellie and Chuck share a brother/sister moment when a knock at the door is heard._  
**  
Chuck:** _getting off the couch with a smile on his face_ Speaking of Sarah.  
_  
Cut to an excited Ellie's eyes widening as Chuck opens the door with Sarah standing at the doorway hands clasps with a smile on her face. The scene ends with Chuck motioning her in and then watching Ellie and Sarah hug each other._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with an up close right side profile shot of Chuck's face as he exudes a contemplative look on it. After a moment or two, he leans forward while sitting on the black leather couch as the camera pans back to a full length view as Chuck speaking up._  
**  
Chuck:** Ellie said she knew everything about me..._shakes head_…but she was wrong. It's hard…still is hard to not tell my sister about my other job as a government analyst and how I find myself in constant danger at every turn all-the-while trying to make excuses why I've been getting battered, as well as, bruised. _Pauses a bit as he gives a hint of a chuckles and then points finger in the air_ You know...there was one time I did tell her I was a spy and it was when she was jacked up on truth serum that led to her being poisoned caused by Reardon Payne. My worlds collided at that moment but thankfully we were able to get the antidote and she's be fine ever since. You Ever since I became a government analyst my life has turned into a series of unfortunate events especially after Sarah and I became a real couple who at the time were posing as a fake couple. Thinking about it, it initially started with a new employee named Tucker Gaines who would later turn out to be someone who I did not expect to be, but I'll discuss that later. What I will discuss though is my role in Team Chuck which was not only to provide important intel, but to also stay in the car whenever possible. Do I do it? No and in my own way I'm like MacGyver …you know the use your brains instead of muscles mentality. Yet, as much as I am the brains of the team, I would like to show my physical worth as well to show Sarah and especially Casey that I can hold my own. I always thought it would be Casey teaching me self defense because in his own words I needed to stop being such a frightened little girl and hide from danger. Granted I do have a girlish scream and I'm not the Rambo type, but I'm working on it. Hey…_points at person off camera_…don't judge me. Anyways…it would be Sarah who would be teaching me and I distinctly recall the conversation we had about it. Morgan and I just finished a strategically well fought Call of Duty battle in my room when Sarah called me saying she was coming over to pick me up to talk to me, which in Morgan's warped mind meant I was getting lucky. In any case…_cut to a close up of Chuck's face_…it would be a talk that would literally save my life.  
_  
The scene flashes back to an overview of the City of Los Angeles with the bright lights illuminating the night sky. After a moment or two, it shows the façade of Sarah's Porsche as it rolls up the road and then it cuts inside as Chuck and Sarah are in the middle of a conversation._  
**  
Sarah:** Chuck…you're not going to be taught how to kill a man by hitting certain pressure points.  
**  
Chuck:** Why not? It worked for Uma Thurman's character Black Mamba in Kill Bill Vol. 2 when she did Pai Mei's five point palm-exploding heart technique.  
**  
Sarah:** In the movies Chuck…besides do you actually believe those moves that you see done work?  
**  
Chuck:** The Vulcan death grip sort of works...I did it on Morgan…  
**  
Sarah:** _interrupts him_ Chuck.  
**  
Chuck:** _shrugs shoulders_ I don't know…maybe…_Chuck glances at Sarah who gives a brief stare_…okay no.  
**  
Sarah:** The reason you're being taught self defense is it will get Casey off your back and have him stop constantly calling you a bumbling idiot.  
**  
Chuck:** This is because I accidentally fell on top of him as I was escaping from a manly looking woman as he was about to make an arrest on a Fulcrum agent isn't it? I said I was sorry…  
plus…_points at Sarah_…you saw the woman she would give Arnold Schwarzenegger a run for his money.  
**  
Sarah:** Listen…we're talking about real life situations here with bad guys shooting guns trying to hurt you…or worse…kill you and I don't want that to happen because you mean a lot to me.  
_  
Sarah places her hand of his and caresses it. Chuck looks down and then at Sarah as a smile appears on his face._  
**  
Chuck:** I know…_looks out the window_…I just want to contribute more to the team and show I'm just more than the brains of the group.  
_  
Cut to Sarah glancing over at Chuck as he looks out the window with a sullen look on his face. __There is a momentary silence in the car as they pull into the warehouse parking garage. After a few moments Sarah parks the car, they both get out, and walk towards the elevator. As they stand there, Sarah swipes her key card, and then take a deep breathe as she speaks up._  
**  
Sarah:** You are contributing…hey look at me. _Chuck turns to look at her_ Do you know the difference between you and Casey is?  
**  
Chuck:** I'm not emotionally constipated?  
**  
Sarah:** No…_smiles_…it's how remarkable you truly are…I'd much rather you be the man you are rather than be the man you're not. There are a million other Casey's in the world…but there's one of you and I'm very happy about that.  
_  
Chuck bumps her as he gives a hint of a smile and he does a ding is heard leading the elevator doors to open. As they both step in Chuck turns to Sarah._  
**  
Chuck:** So…is Casey the one teaching me self defense?  
**  
Sarah:** _looks straight ahead_ Nope.  
_  
Chuck quickly looks at Sarah and then looks straight ahead._  
**  
Chuck:** Okay…who then?  
_  
Cut to Sarah pressing the keypad in the elevator._  
**  
Sarah:** _sly smile with a raised right eyebrow_ Me.  
_  
As she says that, it immediately cuts to Chuck with a look of mixed emotions as he finds out Sarah is the one who is going to teach him self defense. The scene ends with a front shot view of both Chuck and Sarah as the elevator doors close._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Chuck standing against the wall with his arms folded with a look of seriousness on his face as he's biting his lower lip. After a moment or two, he leans forward moving towards the couch and then sits downs to where he speaks up._  
**  
Chuck:** I would meet a very important man named William Jax later that night after my self defense class with Sarah. However, before I would ever meet him I was given a file to look over and upon reading it I began experiencing a headache that lasted mere seconds. I just chalked it up to being tired due to combinations of stress at both of my jobs. Anyways…where was I? Oh yeah…looking back…_holds out both hands looking at them_…I was given ample opportunity to ask one of the biggest questions that I wanted to know about the valuable intel that I've keenly stored within my head. _Balls both hands into a fist_ Yet, I didn't and I am angry at myself for not doing that. I was caught up in having the powers that be who were over General Beckman no less wanting to meet me…_points to himself_…a guy who started out working at buy making $11 an hour and ends up becoming a government analyst that helps save the world at every turn. Shakes head You know before meeting Jax…I was freaking out as usual and do you know who was able to calm my nerves? It wasn't Sarah or even Casey…the person who calmed me down…Morgan.  
_  
The scene flashes back to the façade of the Casa Bartowski and then cut to Chuck's room where he walks into camera view wearing brown khaki slacks, white button down long sleeve shirt, and his oh so familiar Chuck Taylors on his feet. He stands in front of the mirror putting on his father's suit coat and as he does, Morgan enters through the Morgan door._  
**  
Morgan:** Hey Chu…whoa…where you going dressed up buddy?  
**  
Chuck:** _looking at reflection of Morgan from the mirror_ Sarah and I are going out.  
_  
Cut to Morgan sitting on the edge of Chuck's bed holding the Xbox controller in his hand._  
**  
Morgan:** Ah…whining and dining your lady. _Chuck nods and after a few moments Morgan notices something is wrong with his bosom buddy_ You seem edgy dude…_turns on Call of Duty on the Xbox_…talk to Dr. Morgan.  
_  
Chuck turns around then sits down at the Morgan door._  
**  
Chuck:** Have you ever been excited and at the same time freaked you out about meeting someone?  
**  
Morgan:** You bet man…remember me telling you how I met Mark Hamill a.k.a. the Jedi Master himself Luke Skywalker.  
**  
Chuck:** You didn't actually meet him Morg…when you found out he was at the Burbank Mall you stood in line for several hours to get his autograph wearing a half dark/light costume.  
**  
Morgan:** It represented his struggle with both sides of the force…besides…I got it didn't I and…_points finger in the air_…I took a picture with him.  
**  
Chuck:** Yes you did…and not to mention your also got a restraining order too. What was it…not more than 100 feet from him?  
**  
Morgan:** Hey…it was an accident.  
**  
Chuck:** You nearly poked his eye out with an electronic retractable toy light saber.  
**  
Morgan:** All I'm saying is they should put warning labels on those things...not my fault. _Chuck laughs as Morgan continues playing on leading him to stand up and take one last look in the mirror._ So…what with you being so edgy…glances at Chuck…it's just Sarah.  
_  
Chuck realizes they are talking about different people leading him to continue with discretion._  
**  
Chuck:** I know buddy…it's just that I'm like introducing myself to someone new…_gives a half hearted chuckle_…you know after breaking up with her.  
**  
Morgan:** I get it…you don't want to mess things up and embarrasses yourself.  
**  
Chuck:** _nods_ Pretty much.  
**  
Morgan:** You won't and you want to know why? _Chuck looks at Morgan waiting for his response_ You're Chuck Bartowski…you've faced so much over the years and were able conquered it. Dude…whatever you're going to face I know she'll be by your side and both of you…in my opinion…are totally unstoppable man when the odds are possibly against you.  
**  
Chuck:** Thanks Morg.  
_  
Chuck reaches out for a fist tap leading Moran to reciprocate. After a another quick check in the mirror he heads out his bedroom door, but before he leaves Morgan speaks up._  
**  
Morgan:** I invited Tucker over…if it's okay with you.  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah I'm okay with it…just remember…  
**  
Morgan:** I know…clean up after yourself.  
**  
Chuck:** And…  
_  
Chuck stares at Morgan and after a brief moment he responds._

**Morgan:** Your sister's room is off limits.  
**  
Chuck:** All right…you two behave, have fun, and say hi to Tucker for me.  
_  
Morgan responds with a quick salute as Chuck heads out closing his bedroom door behind him. Morgan waits to hear the front door shut leading him to set the controller down, get up, and walk straight toward the door. The scene ends with Chuck sticking his head through his bedroom window causing Morgan to quickly turn around to go back and continue playing Call of Duty like nothing happened leaving Chuck to give him one last look before his goes to meet William Jax._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back in the present with Chuck slouched on the black leather couch in sort of a trace like state as he stares at the Zen garden on the coffee table. After a moment or two, he snaps out of it, adjusts how he's sitting on the couch, and begins to speak up._  
**  
Chuck:** You got to hand it to Morgan…he can have his Yoda moments and what he said helped me quite a bit as I would inevitably meet William Jax. After talking with Morgan, I headed out with Casey in his car to meet up with Sarah at the Warehouse and before meeting with Jax, along with his associates, they talked to me beforehand about a game plan just in case if anything serious were to go down.  
_  
The scene flashes back to the warehouse elevator where Sarah is wearing a dark pants suit with a blue top minus the jacket while Casey and Chuck are wearing somewhat similar attire. They just stepped into it when Sarah glances at Chuck and speaks to him._  
**  
Sarah:** How are you feeling?  
**  
Chuck:** I'm fine…I felt the urge to puke a while ago but that went away.  
_  
Cut to Casey giving him a glancing glare._  
**  
Casey:** Keep it together Bartowski or do I have to tranq you?  
**  
Chuck:** I am together…it's not too often that General Beckman's superiors want to meet me of all people. Can you answer me that..._looks back and forth at the two agents_…why me?  
**  
Casey:** Stop you're moaning…_glares at Chuck_...all you have to do is make it through tonight without saying or doing something stupid.  
**  
Chuck:** That might be a problem because when I get nervous I tend to babble.  
**  
Casey:** Lucky for me I carry duct tape with me just for that.  
**  
Chuck:** Who are…MacGyver?  
**  
Sarah:** _chimes in_ You'll do fine…_Chuck looks at her_…just remember the game plan if anything goes down tonight.  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…_looks straight ahead_…find a good hiding place while you two take care of business.  
**  
Casey:** _gives a low grunt_ Knowing Bartowski…he'll probably screw it up and we'll have to go to plan B.  
_  
Chuck quickly looks at Casey._  
**  
Chuck:** Plan…plan B…what…what… is plan B?  
**  
Casey:** If I tell you, you'll probably screw that up too.  
**  
Chuck:** You just brimming with positivity tonight are you Casey.  
_  
Casey faces Chuck and taps him hard on the chest._  
**  
Casey:** You want positivity…I'm positive that somehow the meeting with this William Jax character will be a complete failure and all three us will get our asses handed to us by General Beckman.  
_  
Casey has that 'I'm going to tear Bartowski a new one' looks leading Sarah to direct Chuck's attention towards her by placing her hand on his left shoulder._  
**  
Sarah:** Let us worry about the alternative measures for your safety and you…_smiles at Chuck as she's straightening his tie_…just focus on William Jax.  
_  
Chuck responds with a smile back leading Casey to speak up._  
**  
Casey:** Weapons check.  
_  
Sarah takes out her gun, removes the clip, and checks it._  
**  
Sarah:** Full…_looks at Casey_…you?  
_  
Casey checks his clip, places it back in his gun, cocks it, and then aims the laser sight at the elevator doors all in one quick swoop._  
**  
Casey:** Full.  
**  
Chuck:** _chimes in_ Question…umm..when do I get a gun?  
**  
Casey:** When hell freezes over.  
**  
Chuck:** So never…_nods as he tilts his head a bit to look at Sarah_…at least I have a goal to shoot for.  
_  
Cut to Sarah looks straight forward showing a hint of a smile on her face. The scene ends with the elevator doors opening as all three take a breathe then head out and off camera towards the conference room._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the present with Chuck sitting back on the black leather couch with his hands rest folded resting on his stomach. He cracks his neck a few times letting out a small sigh as he speaks up._  
**  
Chuck:** When I stepped off the elevator and saw William Jax I experienced another brief headache. Sarah noticed it and was concerned, but I just told her that I didn't eat before I came. It was stupid decision to make on my part because in my stubbornness I wanted to impress him. If I had known then, what I know now I would have immediately told Casey and Sarah what happened to me when I read his file.

Anyways, the meeting turned out pretty good and I didn't babble that much, which Casey would disagree with. After talking for a bit Jax's associate, Taga Yoshimuri, eventually showed up and he brought with him trouble with a capital T to the point where all hell broke loose. You see…he turned out to Fulcrum and after shooting Jax in the left shoulder he took me hostage. I guess Casey was half right when the meeting turned into a somewhat of failure.

As I was being herded back towards the elevator by Mr. Yoshimuri Sarah signaled me to get away by telling me how I swept her off her feet when we both saw The Karate Kid. When he turned to go up the stair towards the elevator I made my move by sweeping his leg and got to say it was an absolute adrenaline rush despite the fear and utter anxiety I was feeling as Yoshimuri had a gun point to my head.

William Jax… he told me trust can either kill you or set you free. I never forgot what he said to me and I owe him so much for what he did to the point of going rogue in order to help me. He not only played a very key role when I started experiencing headaches that not only put me, as well as, others in danger as well, but he would also be reunited with his former Section 8 member and the one person who I thought I would never see again…my father.

_Fade To Black_


	11. Sins of the Father

_To recap what previously happened as Chuck reflects back on sharing the news with Ellie that he and Sarah are back together. She is so elated that she immediately starts hugging him to the point where she nearly chokes him out. After a moment or two, they have their usual brother/sister talk as Ellie informs her brother she never saw a future with Kat and all the time he was with her something was missing. What was missing from Ellie's point of view was the energy coming to life in his eyes whenever he would see Sarah. The conversation ends with a knock at the door as Chuck gets up to open the door leading Ellie to see Sarah standing there waving at her to where a hug is shared between the two of them. Cut to Chuck and Sarah having a discussion in her car about how he needs to be taught self defense instead of learning pressure points that in her mind don't actually work. Move forward to Chuck telling Sarah he wants to be more than just the brains of the group and contribute to Team Chuck when it comes to the physical aspects of the missions. Sarah reassures him that he is contributing and tells him that he's truly remarkable and unlike Casey she'd much rather you be the man you are rather than be the man he's not adding that there are a million other Casey's in the world…but there's one of him and she's very happy about that. After sharing a moment, she also informs Chuck that she would be the one teaching him self defense much to Chuck's surprise. Cut to Chuck's room as he's talking with Morgan on what he thinks is about Sarah but in actuality it's about meeting General Beckman's superior William Jax. Before hand, he was given a file to look over it and as soon he read it, he began to experience a headache. Move forward to Team Chuck in the warehouse elevator on their way up to meeting William Jax and his associates as they discuss a contingency plan just in case things go wrong. Chuck is freaked out as usual, but Sarah assures him that things will be okay and to let them handle whatever might go down. Cut to Chuck back in the present sitting on the black leather couch talking about how the meeting with Jax didn't go too well as he not only experienced another headache when he saw him, but his associate Taga Yoshimuri was part of fulcrum unbeknownst to him to where Taga held Chuck at gunpoint using him as a human shield. Taga's escape was thwarted when Chuck swept the leg by Sarh subtly hinting about the movie Karate Kid. He shares how he never forget what Jax told him about trust either killing you or setting you free. The last things he says is that he would see Jax again and he would be reunited with the one person he never though he would see again…his scene begins with chuck sitting back on the black leather couch with a serious look on his face as he has bother arms crossed with his right hand balled in a fist over his mouth. After a moment or two, he speaks up.  
_**  
Chuck:** The last time I saw my father was before leaving school with Morgan 15 years ago. When I got back home from school I was a happy and goofing around with Morgan because we challenged each other on Mike Tyson's Punchout for Super Nintendo my dad bought me. Whoever the winner was and beat Mike it would settle the argument on who would win in a battle between Vultron and Godzilla…I still say Vultron by the way. What about you…who do you think…_waves hand_…never mind. I ended up throwing the game against my bedroom wall because it reminded me of him. Anyways …_changes the subject_…after suffering another major headache that caused me to pass out I was able to recover minutes afterwards and none too soon mind you because another mission was on hand and it involved THE best assassin in the world codenamed Ghost because he's considered a master of disguise. To make a long story, we caught him and after feeling the oh so sweet smell of a yet another successful mission I would soon feel anger and betrayal when I came face to face with the man who I thought abandoned us.

As I stood there with Sarah, I was in total disbelief because not only dear old dad was standing before me, but also the man I came to know as a friend and fellow Buy More employee was apparently my step brother. Other than Morgan almost becoming a father, the sudden appearance of my father left me with so many unanswered questions for him to answer for, but everything hit me so hard that I just couldn't deal with it so I basically stormed out there. I…_punches his left hand_…we…managed to do okay for ourseleves…Ellie is a great doctor and for me…I work for the government as a spy, which I can't tell anybody. I learned, with the help of Ellie and my mom to shave, drive, and everything else in between, that a son should have been taught by his dad. You know what…I stopped being angry over him along time ago with the help of therapy…but now after talking about it and spending time reconnecting with him again I'm angry that he was taken from me by Marcus Stefano that son a b…_stops as he looks at the person he's talking to off camera_…sorry. I just wanted more time…he came back in to my life and then in an instant he was taken away.

_Chuck leans forward holding both his hands as he has this look of sadness and anger in his eyes. The scene ends with him looking to the left and then hanging his head as he rubs the back of it. _

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with walking into camera view as paces back and forth in front of the black leather couch biting his thumb nails all-the-while glancing at the person he's speaking too. After a moment or two he stops pacing, turns with his arms crossed, and speaks up._

**Chuck:** The reunion with my father wasn't a happy one and after spending much of the entire night sitting on the beach talking with Sarah we finally headed back to the house. I wasn't in the mood to talk with my dad for obvious reasons so I headed off to my room to get some sleep before I headed off to work in the afternoon. I didn't get much sleep…maybe 2 hours or so and the rest of the time I spent looking up at the ceiling trying to make sense of all that happened within a 24 hour time span. _Glances back at the black leather couch and sits down_ Around 11a.m. I got up, showered, shaved, put on my Buy More uniform…you know the usual routine before going to work and as I was getting ready Captain Awesome would come in to talk with me. At that particular time, I didn't feel like talking to anybody but in hind sight I'm glad he and I did.

_As he says that, the scene flashes back to Chuck sitting at the edge of his bed tying his shoes and about that same time he hears a knock at his door. When he turns his head, he sees it his future brother-in-law Awesome leading him to turn his attention back on tying his shoes._

**Awesome:** _walks in_ Hey bro…how you doing?  
_  
Chuck glances at Devon and then walks to get his phone and other items on his dresser.  
_**  
Chuck:** Did Ellie send you in here to see how I was doing…_glances back_…tell her I'm fine. Is she here?  
**  
Awesome:** No…she was called into work and I'm just concerned about you that's all.

_Chuck turns around as he puts his Buy More I.D. in the pocket of his shirt._

**Chuck:** You don't have to worry about me…_puts both hands up_…I'm fine…really.

_Chuck, with his bag over his shoulder, starts walking as he passes Awesome giving another quick glance, but before he head out his door he speaks up._

**Awesome:** _sympathetic tone_ I know how you must feel and…

_Chuck immediately stops, turns around, and points his straight at Awesome face interrupting in mid sentence._

**Chuck:** _angered look_ No…you don't know how I feel. You don't know how I've hated that man for abandoning me, Ellie, and especially our mom.

**Awesome:** Whoa Chuck…_holds up hands_…you have every right to be angry at him.

**Chuck:** You're damn right I have every right to be angry at him.  
**  
Awesome:** Tell me then…why are you angry?

**Chuck:** _points both fingers at Awesome_ Why…you don't know how many times on my birthday as a kid I wished for him to come back. You don't know how I wanted him to be there when I learned how to drive, shave, or anything father/son related. You don't know how much I wanted to punch him in the face when he was just standing a few feet away from me.

**Awesome:** Why didn't you?  
_  
Chuck doesn't answer and after a brief moment he continues his rant._

**Chuck:** Look…_pauses a bit_…because of that man you don't know how much hate...rage I had inside of me and to have my therapist repeatedly tell me it wasn't my fault…

**Awesome:** _interrupts him_ Calm down…I know it wasn't your fault Chuck…it was your dad's.

**Chuck:** _throws hands in the air_ I know that…now..._turns and walks across the room with his back facing Awesome and his hands at his sides_…it took me along time to get that through my head. _Chuck turns around and then goes to sit at the edge of the bed_ I spent my entire teenage life being angry at my father for suddenly putting all the responsibility on my shoulders. There was a lot of pressure I put on myself and with so much pressure brought with it a whole lot of stress, especially when mom got sick. I had to grow up very quickly and be a man…not for my sake…but for the sake of Ellie and mom because they were counting on me to be strong. I looked after them and when mom died…I…we looked after each other.

_Awesome take a deep breathe, takes the computer desk chair around, and sits down._

**Awesome:** Chuck…_Chuck turns to look at him_…you have been an awesome, strong little brother to Ellie and your mom. When I came into the picture and started hanging around more often after your mom died you felt threatened that I was taking over as man of the house, but I wasn't and you eventually saw that.

**Chuck:** _shakes head_ I didn't feel threatened…_Awesome looks at him_…okay maybe a little.

**Awesome:** Yeah…_puts left hand on Chuck's left shoulder_…I don't know how you feel but I do know that through all crap you've been through you've managed to become the man you are today. Responsible, caring, trustworthy, dependable…you can stop me anytime.

**Chuck:** Nah…_shakes head_…keep going.

**Awesome:** _Smiles_ What I'm saying is your mom if she were alive would be happy to see what an awesome man you've become. A man that I can not only call my friend…but also would call my brother who I would proudly be related. You and Ellie share an awesome bond…something that can't ever be broken no matter what.

_Chuck shows a hint of a smile on his face and with that Awesome responds by slapping his knee then heads towards the door but before heading out Chuck speaks up.  
_**  
Chuck:** _turns head to look back_ Devon.

**Awesome:** _turns around_ Yeah

**Chuck:** Thanks

_Awesome nods at his future brother-in-law and then heads out disappearing out of sight. Cut to a front view of Chuck sitting at the end of his bed with a look of relief on his face as he was able to get some issues about his father off his chest. The scene ends with him taking a look around, gets up, and head off camera on the way to work._

Fade Out

_The scene begins back in the present with Chuck leaning back on the black leather couch as he takes a quick look at his watch and then crosses his arms. After a few moments of deep thought he speaks up._

**Chuck:** My life was for the most part doing quite well before my father showed up. Despite the constant danger I was facing on missions, I was a in real, fake relationship with the woman I loved and nothing would ruin that for me. When he did show up, he looked the same after all these years, but at the same time he felt to me like a complete stranger who just barged into me and Ellie's life as if he wanted to continue being a family like nothing had happened knowing full well what he did. I tried to keep myself busy at work, but Morgan wouldn't let that happen as he unfortunately told Lester and Jeff who said to me that they should be included in the Bartowski family fortune, which doesn't really exist. Anyways…my father showed up wanting to talk to me and I obliged thinking nothing he could say would have me forgive him…_shakes head_...I was wrong.

I was totally blown away when he informed me that he was a spy for the government and member of group called Section 8. His real name was Steven Carmichael, which is totally coincidental being that my alias is Charles Carmichael and he told me that on the day I left school 15 years ago a burn notice was placed on me. So…in order to protect the family he loved he had no choice but to leave. As he continued to inform me about how he truly loved my mom and telling her he didn't love was the most painful thing he had to ever say all I kept thinking is its all just a joke…it can't be real. It certainly was and I distinctly remember talking more with my dad about the day he supposedly abandoned them.

_As he says that, it flashes back to the Buy More break room where Chuck is sitting across from Abe as he is in the middle of talking about thing he most regretted doing.  
_**  
Abe:** When I visited you at school, I had come from telling your mother that I didn't love her. When I said that, I could see the impact of those words hit her as if she got punched in the stomach. She kept pleading for me to tell me why and I couldn't tell her.

**Chuck:** Why did you have to be so harsh…you could have handled it another way. Because of you she died of a broken heart not knowing why the man she loved left her.

_Cut to Abe with a pained look on his face and then responds to what Chuck said._

**Abe:** At the time I had no other options because according to Jax they were coming after me and I needed to get out of there immediately.

**Chuck:** Still…you could have done something to show mom you cared about her despite what you said?

**Abe:** Son…as much as I wanted to say I love you…grab her...pull her in to give one last kiss and hug...I knew I couldn't because I needed for her to be angry at me.

_Cut to Chuck with a look of absolute disbelief on his face._

**Chuck:** What…why?

**Abe:** In a way…it made it easier for me to leave and when I walked out the door I never looked back.

**Chuck:** Is that when you showed up at school and looking all weird?

**Abe:** I didn't look weird?

**Chuck:** Dad…come on…all high school kids considered their parents to be weird and the way your were talking to me I was kind of thinking your were on drugs or something. Plus…you said I love you in public and as a guy in high school it's kind of embarrassing.

_Abe stands up and starts walking around the break room._

**Abe:** Okay maybe I was…._waves hand_…but getting to why I was at your school in the first place. I knew I wasn't going to be around and I told you that you were going to be the man of the house taking care of your sister, as well as, your mother. I needed to get as far away from you guys as possible to keep you safe because if they knew I had a family you would not only be in danger, but you would used as bargaining chips in order for me to surrender myself.

**Chuck:** So where did you go…what did you do after you left?

**Abe:** I was off the grid and with money I was able to take out from certain secret accounts I disappeared. I had a few contacts that I knew I could trust to help me out in order to get me out of the country. I needed to keep a low profile so I got odd jobs to make money as I spent time on the run going to places such as Italy, Jakarta, and there was a point I was almost caught in Mumbai but luckily with the help of a family I helped out they kept me hidden until it was safe for me to make my escape.

**Chuck:** How did you end up in Fresno of all places?

**Abe:** I missed the good U.S. of A and it was all that I could afford with the money I had left. During my time there I was able to get a job as a computer technician.

_Cut to Abe walking behind Chuck._

**Chuck:** And that's when you eventually met Tucker and his mom.

**Abe:** Yup…and since that time not a day goes by I haven't thought about Ellie…your mother…and you.

_Abe has a proud smile on his face as he sees how his son turned out. Cut to Chuck taking it all what his father has said to him in as his father is behind him conflicted on whether or not to pat him on the shoulder. The scene ends with Abe deciding not to do it and then walks past him in order to sit back down across from his son._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back in the present with Chuck sitting comfortably on the black leather couch with a pack of gum in his hands. After taking a piece out, opening it, and popping it in his mouth he looks at the person off camera he's speaking._  
**  
Chuck:** _hold up pack of gum_ Do you want some…no…_puts pack of gum in his pocket_…okay then. _Claps both hands together_ Okay…where was I. Oh yeah….it would take some time but the Bartowski family would heal after the return of my father plus the added addition of a step-brother, which caused friction between he and Morgan with me caught in the middle. Anyways…it wasn't just my personal life that was getting better as it was also my professional life when it came to my job at Buy More as Big Mike dropped a bomb on all of us including me especially, which was that he got a new job and chose me as the new manager of Buy More. I was freaking not just on the outside, but also on the inside as well because that meant I was responsible for dealing with my own employees…especifically Morgan, Jeff, and Lester. It was hard enough dealing with them as co-workers, but now dealing with all three of them, the store itself, the home office, complaints from customer about those three stooges. drawing the line between friend/boss, and whatever else Big Mike's job consisted of would most certainly test me physically, mentally, and emotionally.

Now when it came to my other professional life as a spy…General Beckman and Director Graham wanted to know if I was able to find out anything on why he returned. After telling them what little I knew, Beckman and Graham did a little digging of their own finding out the name of one key figure that kept surfacing regarding my father…Josiah Gates. He was part of an organization called The Sect and from what little I knew about them…they wanted my dad no matter what and would stop at nothing to get him. Essentially, it would be a lead that would unfortunately not only bring my father's past gradually to my doorstep, but it would ultimately cost several agents their lives caused by an explosion at their secret headquarters located at Chesapeake Bay Lighthouse by shotty intel that I gave.

To this day…I still feel guilty as I was partly responsible for the deaths of several good agents who probably had families of their own. It significantly effected me to the point where I would have difficulty sleeping and I would wake up in a cold sweat. I've often asked myself if Sarah and Casey have experienced this because they are in the business of protecting the greater cause by any means necessary all-th-while losing teammates...watching people die in the process. If so…actually I know so...I certainly have a new found respect for them not as agents…but as human beings. Sometimes I forget underneath the tough agent façade they're regular people who at one point had lives before they gave it all up to serve their country.

I screwed up royally and now I was on very thin ice with Beckman and Graham. The images of anger on both their faces still stay with me and to make matters worse…_shakes head_…Casey would put his own 2 cents worth. As much as Sarah helped defend me against the scary NSA Agent…I stood up to him and gave him a piece of my mind. Looking back on it…I was proud of myself for doing it and it felt awesome to get that off my chest. I guess when you take so much from a guy like Casey you're bound to snap and for me I was able walk way with all my teeth still in tact instead of down my throat. As I walked away, I suffered another sever headache that ultimately had me down for the count.

I don't remember much except that I started feeling severe pain and then blacked out. Next thing I know…I wake up in the hospital surrounded by my family and friends. According to the doctor…I suffered stress related exhaustion and I was told to stay a day or two for observation. It was at that point my father wanted to have a talk with me and Casey…that talk would change everything. Why? My father knew Casey and Sarah were government agents and according to him it wasn't hard to figure out after a situation happened that involved drawing their weapons because of a driveby. Plus…he not only knew about the bugs that Casey hid around the house but he also figured out that a woman like Sarah would never be with me unless I was being protected, which I considered a back handed compliment. Yeah…_puts hands over head_…things were certainly getting interesting after I told my dad I was experiencing severe headaches that would seriously affect my health and it would get much worse before it got better.  
_  
Chuck, with his hands on the top of his head, gives a bit of a chuckle as he looks up at the ceiling. The scene ends with Chuck rubbing his face with both of his hands as a fatigued look is seen on his face._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Chuck standing taking a swig from his bottle of water. After a few moments his sits down on the arm of the black leather chair and then speaks up.  
_  
**Chuck:** After my father and Casey left the hospital. I ended up just falling asleep because quite frankly when you're ordered to rest by not only you presiding doctor, but also your old sister who is also a doctor you pretty much listen. Plus…she threatened to beat the crap out of me if I didn't stay in bed. In any case…I slept and woke up several hours later to a most beautiful sight…Sarah. I saw she was really upset and I didn't want to see her sad so I did the only logical think I could do…try to make her smile or at least laugh. Needless to say it didn't work because I could she was really shaken up about what happened to me. I promised her that I wasn't going anywhere and when I make promises I stick to them. I remember her getting into my hospital bed with me and we cuddle until we both feel asleep. I would wake up later to find Ellie standing there with a smile on her face checking up on me...both of us...and then she quietly walked out of the room closing the door behind her to give us some privacy. I spent much of that time just watching Sarah sleep as she had her head nestled in my right shoulder and after trying to readjust me arm to keep it from falling asleep I accidentally woke her up. We both locked eyes and all I could was just kiss her on the lips. After the kiss, I ended up lying to her when she asked me an important question.  
_  
The scene flashes back to Chuck's hospital room where he and Sarah are lying face to face with each other as Chuck is stroking her hair._  
**  
Sarah:** Chuck…are you okay?  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…_looking and shaking his left arm_…it was sleepy for a while but it was worth it.  
**  
Sarah:** I'm not talking about you're arm…I'm talking about you and how you scared me half to death when you passed out on the floor at Buy More.  
**  
Chuck:** _humorous tone_ I wouldn't call it passing out…it was more like falling with style…  
**  
Sarah:** _agitated tone_ Chuck…now is not the time to be funny.  
**  
Chuck:** Have you seen the hospital gown I'm wearing.  
**  
Sarah:** _serious tone_ Chuck!  
**  
Chuck:** Look…I'm fine…you heard the doctor it's just stress related exhaustion and all I need is bed rest…_gently places his forehead against hers_…which is what I'm getting as I lay here next to the most beautiful woman in the world...you.  
**  
Sarah:** Don't try to change the subject.  
**  
Chuck:** I'm not trying to change the subject.  
**  
Sarah:** Chuck…_gently places her right hand on Chuck's left cheek_…I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me you're not keeping something from me that could potentially risk your health.  
_  
Chuck moves his head back a bit to look at her as tears begin to form and after a brief pause he looks with love in his eyes responding to her._  
**  
Chuck:** I would never keep anything from you...espically when it comes to my own health.  
**  
Sarah:** Are you lying to me?

_Chuck takes a brief moment as he looks at a concerned Sarah who is waiting for his answer.  
_**  
Chuck:** I remember you telling me the day at the beach to trust you 2 years ago…now I'm asking you to do same for me. Trust me Sarah.  
_  
Sarah looks into Chuck's brown eyes and after a moment or two she responds._  
**  
Sarah:** I trust you.  
_  
Chuck goes in for another kiss and then looks into her eyes._  
**  
Chuck:** You are one of the main reasons I'm alive and before you ever showed up in my life I was completely dead inside. With you in my life I will continue to be alive because you're my friend, my protector, and most all…_caresses her cheek and then takes her right hand placing it on his chest_…my heart.  
_  
Cut to Sarah showing a smile on her face as she kisses Chuck on his lips to where both of them share a hug. The shot then goes to a close up of Chuck with a serious look on his face leading the scene to flash back to the present to the same look of seriousness on his face sitting on the black leather couch._  
**  
Chuck:** I looked into her eyes that night and I lied to her. Why? For once…I was protecting her in my own way and if she knew how much in danger I truly was…she wouldn't be able to do her job. In a way…I'm glad I lied to her because she would need to be on top of her game…focused 110% when my step-brother, father and I were abducted by the organization my father was running from…The Sect.

_Fade To Black_


	12. A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

To recap what previously happened Chuck reflects back on the aftermath of meetings his father as he talks to Awesome the next day before he goes to work in the afternoon. He shares with his future brother-in-law on how he had so much anger for the man who abandoned his family 15 years ago. Awesome listens to him and in the midst of Chuck talking about his the issues concerning his father and the pressure of having the responsibilities dumped on him he feels a bit better to where he thanks him. Cut to Chuck's father talking to him in the Buy More break room about how it was easier for him to leave as she was angry about being told he didn't love her. After telling his son the he regretted saying that to her he informs his son on his travels on the run from the powers that be. Move forward to Chuck talking about experiencing not only another headache, but also gave shotty intel that essentially caused the deaths of several good agents, which he has guilty about to the point where he suffered nightmares because of it. The subsequent loss of agents led to a reprimand by Beckman and Graham leading to Casey putting his two cents in. Chuck fires back and as he storms off in a huff he collapses. He's immediately taken to the hospital where it cuts to Sarah asking Chuck is he's okay and he responds by lying to her about his health in order to protect her from the truth.

_The scene begins with a close up shot of the Zen garden on the coffee table and after a moment or two a bottle of water appears leading the camera to pan back with sitting back on the black leather couch. After he wipes his mouth, he begins talking. _

**Chuck:** For the last 15 years, my father had been for the most part been able to avoid being caught by The Sect and with the bittersweet reunion my father had with his former section 8 teammate William Jax I seriously thought it would get increasingly dangerous. _Shakes head_ I would know how dangerous it be when I decided to go with my father to his apartment. Casey, Jax, myself, and my father...we all went are separate ways after the meeting at the warehouse with my father and I hitching a ride together. During the car ride…I couldn't help but feel that we were being followed…maybe a part of Sarah and Casey rubbed off because part of being a trained spy is using your paranoia to your advantage.

Unfortunately, I didn't consider myself a trained spy and so I just chalked it up to my mind playing tricks on me. In any case…we finally arrived at my father's apartment building and before he went up with me he had to go talk to the building manager about a problem with the sink. So I went up knowing that Tucker was home because he got off work early and he really didn't have any friends that he hung out with except for me and Morgan. After knocking a few times it opened to where I was greeted at the door in a very amusing way.

_As he says that scene flashes back to the doorway of Abe Bartowski's apartment where Chuck is standing there with a look of amusement on his face as he sees Tucker with a half eaten powered doughnut in his hands and remnants of powder around his mouth._

**Tucker:** _mouth full of doughnut_ Hey bro…I was just playing Call of Duty on the ole' Xbox. _Closes door and then turns around_ What's up?

_Cut to Chuck trying not to laugh as he walks through the door and stands in front of the door. He looks around and then turns back to look at Tucker._

**Chuck:** Just came by to hang out…dad is on his way up…ummm…_motions to his own mouth as he looks with amusement at Tucker with white powder around his mouth_…you got something there.

_Tucker wipes his mouth but instead of wiping it off he spreads it across his to his left cheek._

**Tucker:** Better?  
**  
Chuck** _straight faced and biting his lip_ Yeah…its off.  
_  
As Chuck says that, Abe enters into the apartment and when he turns around his attention is immediately focused on Tucker.  
_**  
Abe:** Son.

_Cut to Tucker with a mouth full of doughnut as he look at Abe.  
_**  
Tucker:** Yraw!?

**Abe:** Go wash your face. _Tucker has this look of wonder at his father's request leading him to walk past him a bit confused. As he does, he catches his reflection in a mirror hanging near the bathroom causing him to give a glaring look at Chuck before he disappears into it. Cut to Abe shaking his head as he looks back at Chuck who has an amused grin on his face._ I don't know what I'm going to do with that boy.

**Chuck:** _hint of laughter_ Dad…_looks over the bathroom where running water is heard leading Chuck to whisper_…I'm a bit worried.

_Abe shakes his head as he put his right hand on Chuck's left shoulder.  
_**  
Abe:** You don't have to worry.  
**  
Chuck:** Are you sure?

_Abe looks towards the bathroom and responds by whispering as well.  
_**  
Abe:** I used to be a spy so yeah…I've taken certain precautions when it comes to being safe.

**Chuck:** What sort of precautions?

**Abe:** You know…broken glass under the door mat…a glass bottle on the door handle…

**Chuck:** _interrupts his father_ Just like the movie Conspiracy Theory.

**Abe:** _look of confusion_ What?  
**  
Chuck:** _speaks up_ Conspiracy Theory…Mel Gibson and Julia Roberts…_Abe just stares at his son_…I have it on DVD. You can borrow it and see what I'm talking about.  
_  
Abe is about to respond when Tucker walks in responding to what he heard._

**Tucker:** Borrow what?

_Tucker heads towards the recliner where a Xbox controller with white powdered finger prints is setting. A half a box of Krispy Kreme doughnuts are sitting on the coffee table inches away and he takes the controllers, reclines back, and as he continues to play Call of Duty he looks at Chuck._

**Chuck:** Conspiracy Theory…dad said he hasn't seen it so I'm letting him borrow it.

_Tucker looks at Abe and then at Chuck._

**Tucker:** Awesome.

**Chuck:** Yeah…_looks at his father with concern_…awesome.  
**  
Abe:** We're doing good…_gives a reassuring nod_…trust me.  
_  
Cut to Chuck feeling less worried about the safety of his father as a hint of smile appears on his face. Chuck was about to say something when Tucker speaks up.  
_**  
Tucker:** Yeah buddy…_pauses game, grabs another doughnut from the box, devours it and with a mouth full of doughnut he speaks spitting pieces out_…bwe dobing fo goo. _Chuck and Abe just look at Tucker with disbelief_ Bwah?

_Chuck and his father both just shake their head as all three spend quality time together. After a moment or two of talking with his dad, eating sizzling shrimp, and challenging Tucker in Call of Duty as he stuffs himself with Krispy Kreme doughnuts. Several minutes later gets up to go the kitchen to call Sarah on his cell._

**Chuck:** Hey…I decided to take a walk and I ended up visiting my dad and Tucker at his apartment. Don't worry I'm not doing anything strenuous…just eating some sizzling shrimp and playing Xbox with Tucker…yeah…I'll see you tomorrow.

_As he says that, it flashes back to the present with Chuck, right arm propped up on the arm of the couch, leaning on the right sight of the black leather couch looking a bit pensive as he shakes his head.  
_

**Chuck:** I'll see you tomorrow…that wouldn't happened because as I was walking into the living room to go sit down about to finish talking with Sarah, several men dressed in black wearing masks busted through the door catching all three of us off guard. Tucker tried his best to defend himself by throwing what was left of the sizzling shrimp at them. I…well…did my best to not give out a girlish scream and tried todefend myself by using the closest thing to use as a weapon, which was a framed picture of my father, me, and Tucker.

I ended up dropping it on the floor after I was grabbed from behind. Anyways…as The Sect barged in I turned to see my dad jump into action and for a former spy he still had the moves standing toe to toe with those guys. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough as they sprayed us knocking all three of us out, but before they did I was able to snap a picture of one of them then intentionally dropped my phone on the floor knowing Sarah and Casey would find it because it would the two of them that I fully trusted in finding me.

_Chuck takes another sip from his bottle of water smacking his lips together as it goes down his throat. The scene ends with him shaking what's left in his bottle as he stares at the bottle with a serious look on his face._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with chuck leaning forward on the black leather couch with his head down holding his bottle of water with both hands shaking it a bit. He then finishes what's left, looks at the bottle, places it on the table, leans back, and then beings to speak._

**Chuck:** The subsequent abduction of my father, myself, and my step-brother put quite a damper on being able to see Sarah, Ellie…basically the people I loved and cared about the next day. At the time, many thoughts were running through my head when The Sect abducted us and the one constant thought I kept returning to was will this be my last hurrah? You see…over the past two years whenever I was on a mission and things didn't go as planned to where we were either captured or threatened with torture I thought to myself is this how I'm going to go out? Before I was recruited to become a government analyst I thought I would simply die from old age…possibly with a Xbox controller in my hand playing along side my best friend Morgan in one last game of Call of Duty. However, when my life was turned upside down my thoughts immediately turned on what I might not be able to do if I bit the dust. Not being able to see my sister Ellie, Devon, and the many awesome kids they're going to have. To not be able to play Call of Duty at all hours of the night with my bearded best friend Morgan. To not be able to tell Sarah how much I truly care about would be those thoughts that would have me worried to the point of freaking out as I feared that if I closed my eyes I might not open them ever again.

I accepted the fact a long time ago that if a person's time is up…then its up. BUT…_points finger in the air_…if you found the joy in what you did to where it brought joy to others then I accomplished in what I set out to smiles on the faces of people who truly mattered in your life and knowing you influenced that person in such a positive way he or she would become better…or be inspired to become better. At least…_gives a hint of laughter_…that's what I think because the fact of the matter is you never know who you're going to meet in this I'm saying is…there more to this world than just seeing and experiencing the bad stuff that can truly depress you. The wars fought over stupid things; loved ones in the military overseas dying for their country; the bad guys getting off scott free while innocent people go to jail for something they didn't commit. It can literally cause you to give up on humanity about it though…its not all bad. There's absolute meaning when you see the good stuff as well that makes you feel good inside within your heart. People who put others…complete strangers interests above your own. By doing that you have a sense that there are amazing people in this world who go above and beyond what they're capable of.

I see that in the lives of people like my sister Ellie and Awesome who save lives on a day to day basis. I see it in Morgan who has the potential to be great and all he has to do is believe in himself. I see it in Casey who has come along way from the emotionally constipate "cold school" killer who didn't care who lived or died. Most of all…I see it in Sarah and every time I open my eyes seeing her stare back at me in the morning I know I'm safe. Sarah…_smiles_...when I looked into her eyes they at one time were lonely…dark…cold…basically the look of death. Now…_grins_…things have changed as they're replaced by warmth and life. The walls she's built up from being a tough no nonsense spy have gradually gone down bit by bit showing a woman experiencing feelings and emotions she not used to dealing with. Don't get me wrong…if you rub her the wrong way she'll kick your has been physically fighting for me as I've been fighting for her in an emotional way. We balance each other out…_smiles_…I'm the ying to her yang. We're a team and if we ended up outnumbered…outgunned…I know the last face I see if not my friends and family is hers…but during that time she wasn't with me and it would only be the image of her face I would cling on to if I didn't make it. So yeah…_takes a deep breathe_…that was pretty much going through my head in that moment when everything went all chaotic as I saw a fading image of my father and Tucker fall to the floor before everything went black.

_Chuck lays his head back on the black leather couch letting out a tired sigh as he rubs his eyes. The scene ends with Chuck getting up, grabbing the empty bottle on the coffee table, and walks off. _

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with a lone shot of the black leather couch and after a moment or two Chuck walks into view scratching his head as he takes a seat. After getting into a comfortable position he speaks up.  
_**  
Chuck:** Have you ever woken up in an unfamiliar place and it didn't involved a wild night of drinking? Tucker and I sure did as we were woken up by having water thrown into our faces, which is a nice way to start an interrogation. _Scratches the side of his face and then rubs his mouth_ When we got our bearings straight our holding area looked the set of the movie True Lies with a big mirror right in front of us but unfortunately Tucker was right when he said Arnold Schwarzenegger and Tom Arnold wouldn't be behind it.

We both would soon realize there was no time for fun and games as a synthesized voiced informed both of us that if we didn't cooperate our father would die. Tucker had no idea what was going on or what was at sake but I did and I was prepared for all three of us to die in order to protect the important intel they wanted. As I sat there fixated on my broken watch around my wrist, which must have happened during the struggle at my father's apartment, I knew it would be impossible for Sarah and Casey to find us and despite that I continued to cling on to the hope that they were going to save the day. My train of thought would soon turn away from my watch to Tucker who relentlessly waved his hand in front of my face trying to get my attention.

_As he says that, the scene flashes back to the holding room in an unknown location where Chuck is sitting down against the wall with one leg near his chest as his left arm is resting on his knee. He looks up to see a look of confused concern on Tucker's face as he looks down at his brother._

**Tucker:** Hey…its sucks that you're watch got broke bro but do you know what sucks even more? _Chuck looks up and stares at Tucker_ They have dad…_looks and point at the mirror then looks back at Chuck_…and you don't look the least bit concerned.

**Chuck:** _speaks up_ I am concerned Tuck…more than you'll ever know.

**Tucker:** _throws hands up in the air_ Then why aren't you freaking out about this or at the very least banging at the mirror to get some answers as to why we're here. _Tucker's tone of voice gets angrier and louder_ For crying out loud…show some kind of emotion and not just sit there moping over your stupid watch.

**Chuck:** _gives Tucker a look and then looks forward_ Shut up

**Tucker:** _look for disbelief_ You shut up._Chuck gives Tucker a glaring look._

**Chuck:** Come down here and make me.

_Tuicker glares at Chuck as he balls up his fists to prepares to he thinks better of it and backs off._

**Tucker:** Ah…_waves him off with both hands_…you're not worth it.

_Tucker walks off with his both hands at his sides walking towards the door as the sounds of his shoes scrape the floor. Chuck's focus is back on his watch but would soon turn back on Tucker when he hears the sound of the door behind hit along with the sound of considered pain as he quickly turns to see Tucker biting his bottom lip holding his right hand. Chuck just shakes his head leading Tucker to walk across to the other side of the room is shaking his head to try to alleviate the pain. After a several moments of silence, Chuck speaks up.  
_**  
Chuck:** I'm sorry for telling you to shut up.

**Tucker:** _massaging his right hand_ Right back at ya dude.

_There is a brief moment of silence and then Chuck speaks up._

**Chuck:** Were you actually going to hit me?

_Tucker walks forward shaking his head.  
_**  
Tucker:** Nah…to be perfectly honest I'm not a fighter unless you challenge me to a video game then its on like Donkey Kong.

_Chuck and Tucker share a laugh._  
**  
Chuck:** Look…_glances at Tucker_…the best thing we can do for dad right now is nothing.

**Tucker:** Why?

**Chuck:** We have no idea who we're dealing with here or for that matter how many bad guys are out there. We could be possibly doing more harm to dad if we don't go about this whole situation with a level head.

**Tucker:** We can't just do nothing while dad is being lighted up like a Christmas tree. For all we know he could be dead.

**Chuck:** _shakes head_ He's not dead.  
**  
Tucker:** How do you know?  
**  
Chuck:** We're still alive aren't we? They…_points at the mirror_…want us to cooperate and killing dad wouldn't be smart idea on their part.

_Tucker lets those words sink in as he paces back and forth as Chuck continues sitting on the floor looking at his watch again. His focus is interrupted again when Tucker stands in front of him with a serious look on his face.  
_**  
Tucker:** Level with me…what is going on?

**Chuck:** _looks up at Tucker_ Its too complicated to explain…let's just say I would die before handing over what they wanted.

_Cut to Tucker with shock on his face as he responds to what Chuck just said._

**Tucker:** You're telling me…you…you would risk all our lives for something they want. When or If we ever get out of this I'm going to tell dad about this…boy you'll be sorry.

**Chuck:** _gives a weird look to Tucker_ Trust me…dad would do the same because he's not the man you think he is.  
_  
Tucker has look of curious confusion on his face as he wonders what Chuck meant by that last statement. Tucker then goes over and standing beside Chuck on his right side. The scene ends with him leaning back and then slowly slides down sitting next to him.  
__  
Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Chuck sitting in the corner of the black leather couch arms extended on top of the arm/back of it with his legs crossed. He cracks his neck a few times and then speaks up.  
_**  
Chuck:** Tucker would find out that dad's secret when he rescued us. Needless to say he was shocked and bit insulted that he wasn't told about this. _Chuck leans forward turning to look at the person he's talking to_ Dad's secret wouldn't be the only one that was going to be revealed as my dad and I would find out that Tucker wasn't who he said he was. The man who I worked side by side with At Buy More…fighting with Morgan for my time and attention…played Call of Duty till all hours of the night…went camping with…the person who I considered a part of the Bartowski family…was in fact Josiah Gates.

How could that be you might be asking? He was a clone and I found out that piece of information when we stumbled on a lab with a computer in it during our escape. My curiosity got the better of me and despite my father's objections I punched in a few keys leading me to see Project Gemini. Everything started falling into place once I got all the intel concerning what the project was about…embryonic stem cell research. Josiah Gates was doing experiments in cloning and he was the main test subject. This isn't the sort of cloning you see in movies like Multiplicity with Michael Keaton where his 3 counterparts were either in touch with their feelings, manly, or just a complete idiot.

No …_shakes head_…his experiment weren't something to laugh about as he experienced several failures until he had a successful clone with memories and all…Tucker. After finding out who Tucker's mother was we turned around to see him pointing a gun at us with a smug look on his face that read he pulled a big one on us, but most importantly he pulled the wool over my father's eyes because the man he was running from was actually with him all along. According to Tucker or should I say Josiah Gates he planned this all along and during his sinister rant I said something that caused me to get shot. Luckily I was wearing a bullet proof vest.

You know…ever since Bryce shot me at Buy More I never take for granted wearing a bullet proof vest. I can't count the number of times I've been shot and lived to tell about it all thanks to that unseen life savor. I wouldn't recommend getting shot though because depending on the type of bullets or shells you're shot with they leave bruises. Plus…_winces_…they hurt like you wouldn't believed. You know…_grins giving a small chuckle_…like the American Express card I never leave home without it and so far I've been able to stay alive and hopefully…_leans forward to knock on the wooden coffee table_…I will continue to stay alive. Anyways…getting back to Gates. He shot me and thought I was dead.

As I laid there, I could hear Gates gloating on how his perfect plan coming to fruition and how he was the so called "puppet master" pulling the strings of two pathetic puppets in this well orchestrated play. It took a lot for me to keep quiet and not say anything that would jeopardize my father's safety. So…I waited for the perfect time to spring into action and make my move, which hopefully would be soon because he had rambled on any longer I would have died from utter boredom. It was at that point, I heard the him pull back the trigger giving my dad the chance to distract him in order for me to do my thing, which was sweep the leg.

Gates was down, but he was certainly not out. We got ourselves out of there as the entire facility was in red alert no doubt because of Gates as we headed for the exit It felt like forever trying to make our way but we finally running up the stairs and busting through two steel doors where I could somewhat determine where we were. However, we didn't have time to enjoy our surroundings as my dad and I ran like we never ran before as we had countless Sect agents hot on our tail. We kept raining forward until we found ourselves at the edge of a really steep cliff and as we looked down we heard the sound of weapons at the ready to either shoot or capture we were backing up towards the edge of the cliff, my father made the most outrageous suggestion that I could ever imagine.

I remember him looking at me and telling me if I was ready to jump like Bunch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. Now, in my head I was thinking are you completely out of your mind old man and why of all times you had to think of that movie? To me…jumping off reasonably short cliff to the waters below is possibly something I can handle but jumping off a really really really high cliff wasn't something I wanted to try because I'm scared enough of heights as it is. I get woozy just standing on a ladder and then he said something that really got to own father called me a chicken. As a kid, he would call me that whenever I would do or at least try something that was remotely adventurous. _Points at himself_ Look at me…do I look like the adventurous type to you? Lifts pant legs These legs haven't seen the sun since I went off to Stanford and have never been out in the sun ever since.

My father then looked at me and said you only live once, which meant it now or never. At that point, I wanted to see Sarah's face one last time before I took the leap of faith that I may not survive from. As we were about to turn and jump, Casey and Sarah arrived much to chagrin of The Sect. They startled scrambling as they saw the helicopters I looked up at the beautiful sight of the good guys coming to over rescue I was happy, but when I looked at my father he looked a bit disappointed that he didn't get the chance to jump. At that point, we thought it was over…we were wrong. Gates shot my father and then pointed it at me. There we both were…standing at the precipice of either life or death.

In the end, I lived and Gates died when my father had enough strength from being shot to take him by surprise and punch him the face to where he stumbled back towards my direction. As he was stumbling towards me, I had two options: 1.) Save him or 2.) Step aside.I ended up doing neither as I just stuck my foot out and he tripped to his death. As I watched him fall to his rocky death below one thought came to my mind and that was my dad's past was no longer a concern…I would be wrong again. In any case, when I turned back I saw my father smile at me and then suddenly keel over. Even though he was wearing a vest, he got shot under his arm pit. It was a lucky shot...but not lucky for my father. In that moment, every went into slow motion and as I looked up I saw Sarah and Casey running towards me. Casey and Sarah wouldn't disappoint me as they radioed for help in order to save my father's life. Little did I know…it wasn't just his life that they would be saving.

_Chuck covers hands with his mouth leading him to rub his face several times. The scene ends as Chuck hangs his head rubbing both hands through his hair and then leans back on the black leather Couch. _

_Fade Out  
__  
The scene begins with Chuck with his back turned to the person he's talking to. He's looking intently at the warshak painting and after a moment or two he turns around to speak up._

**Chuck:** Casey and Sarah got there just in the nick of time. I honestly don't know if I would have jumped or not but thankfully that option was taken off the table for me. Anyways…they both stayed with me until the helivac chopper arrived and when I got the assurance he was safe I walked off. I headed back towards the edge of the cliff not to jump but to take a breather away from all the controlled chaos going on behind me. As I looked out into in the ocean with the wind blowing in my face and the warmth of the sun shining on my face I closed my eyes and breathed out a sigh of that moment, so many thoughts were running there my head one of them being it's over.

My dad can stop looking over his shoulder and wonder if today is the day that he'll be caught. He walked away from a life he felt comfortable with and spent it running from his past that the possibility of a normal future would be out of the question. It was at that point my thoughts turned to Sarah and questioning whether or not we could possibly have a normal relationship with Beckman and Graham keeping close tabs on us. Yet, when I looked back at what my dad's situation with my mom I realized I realized was that I didn't want that to happen to me. I didn't want to end up walking away from a real relationship that makes me happy regardless of what Beckman and Graham think. I am not an asset and Sarah is not my handler. I am a man who is in love with a beautiful woman who I want to spend the rest of my life with.

When I opened my eyes, I made the decision once Jax took care of the headaches I was experiencing I would lay it all on the table with Sarah by my side. It would be a risk, but it would be well worth it to no longer hide how we feel from the powers that that I took one last look at the scenery, took a deep breathe, and then turned around to walk back to where Casey and Sarah were. To my surprise they were with Jax and as I walking towards them with a grin on face I suddenly experienced excruciating pain in my head causing me to grab my head. All went black after I hit the ground.

_Fade To Black_


	13. Reboot

_To recap what previously happened, Chuck reflects back on the visit to his father's apartment after having an important meeting with Jax about the headaches he's experiencing. After being greeted by Tucker with remnants of powered doughnuts around his mouth Chuck talks with his father about how safe he truly is. Abe responds that as a former spy he takes precautions when it comes to his own safety. Cut to Chuck calling Sarah to tell him where he is and as he does The Sect barges in. All try their best to fend them off but the numbers were too great leading to their subsequent capture. Move forward to Chuck revealing what he was thinking at that moment when he was being captured as he reveals that if the missions they were on went wrong would this be how he would go out. He goes on and talks about making a difference in people's lives and how there more to the world than just the negative stuff that can truly depress you. His last thought is of how he wouldn't have been able to see Sarah on last time because he basically found a woman that balances him out and vice versa. Cut to Chuck and Tucker secured in a room while their father is going through some type of electroshock treatment. Tucker is in utter disbelief as to why Chuck is not showing concern to where he responds that will do more harm than good if they just keep a level head. You then see Chuck and his father find out that Tucker is really the clone of Josiah Gates who has a smug look on his face as he points a gun at the two of them. Cut to Chuck and Abe standing at the edge of the cliff getting ready to jump when Casey and Sarah arrive in the nick of time. Chuck thinks the worst is over until his father gets shot by Gates and as he points his gun at Chuck, Abe comes up from behind what strength he has left and punches him causing him to stumble backwards. Chuck trips him and Gates falls fpwm the cliff to his death to the rocky waters below. Move forward to Abe being lifted by Helivac to safety and then to Chuck standing at the cliffs edge where he basically decides to risk it all for Sarah. He turns around and as he walks towards Casey, Sarah, and Jax he experiences a headache so painful it causes him to fall to the ground inevitably blacking out._

The scene begins with the view point of Chuck as his head is bandaged and cut to a close up of his eyes as he gradually comes around in a considerably groggy state of mind where his vision is a bit blurred. As he focuses his eyes he begins see figures in the room all around him. Jax hovers over him and begins his examination.  
**  
Jax:** Chuck…do you know where you are?  
**  
Chuck:** _groggy tone_ The Land of Oz cut to everybody looking at each other and then Chuck looks up at everybody with both a goofy looking smile laughing a bit. I'm on the yellow brick road off to see the wizard.  
_  
Jax checks Chuck's eyes as he flashes his pen light over them and as he does he asks him a simple question._  
**  
Jax:** Do you know who you are?  
**  
Chuck:** _grinning_ I'm the mayor of Munchkinland and you…  
_  
points at Jax_ Are The great and all powerful wizard…wow…_lifts head to lean in to get a closer and then drops his head back on the pillow_…that was quick.  
_  
looks and points at Ellie_ Glinda, The Good witch.  
_  
points to Morgan who is drinking a grape soda_ The Lion.  
_  
points to Awesome_ The Scarecrow.  
_  
points to Sarah_ Dorothy…_big smile_…pretty.  
_  
Cut to Sarah smiling and then Chuck suddenly sees Casey leading him to freak out causing everyone in the room to be concerned as they look at Casey and then to Chuck._  
**  
Chuck:** _waving hands all over_ Get away! Get Away! Get Away!  
_  
Chuck then pulls his blanket over his head and from underneath the pillow hears the voice of Jax as he feels his hand on his left shoulder._  
**  
Jax:** Chuck…what's wrong?  
_  
From underneath his blanket Chuck sticks his finger in a scared manner pointing Casey's direction._  
**  
Chuck:** Keep the scary flying monkey man away from me.  
_  
Cut to under the blanket where he sees Sarah lift the blanket on right sight on his bed giving a comforting smile as she rubs his arm in a gentle , nurturing fashion._  
**  
Sarah:** Shhhhhhh……Chuck…its okay…calm down...its all right…shhhhhh…I'm here. _Chuck sees Sarah look back at Casey….points to the back of the room_…step back you're scaring him.  
_  
Cut to Sarah looking back under the blanket at Chuck with a reassuring smile and as he does he hears the faint words of Casey mumbling the words I'll kick him upside his yellow brick road. After giving another quick look at Casey for that comment Sarah looks back at Chuck giving him a nod that the bad man won't hurt him leading Chuck to stick his head out from under the blanket. He again scans the room seeing the smiling faces of what he thinks are characters from the Wizard of Oz. He then looks at Sarah._  
**  
Chuck:** Is Toto with you?  
**  
Sarah:** _looks at everybody and then turns to Chuck_ He's at home…_rubs his chest_…go back to sleep.  
_  
Chuck listens to Sarah and then cut to a front view of his face as he closes his eyes. His eyes open once again and as the camera pans back he's sitting on the black leather couch. After a sheepish grin, he begins to speak up._  
**  
Chuck:** The last thing I remembered before blacking out was seeing Casey, Sarah, and Jax. As I was out, I found myself in some trippy Wizard of Oz dream that was totally weird in a 3D way and it didn't involve any hallucinogenic drugs whatsoever. According to Sarah, I was out for several days and she, along with Ellie, Devon, Morgan, and Casey, stayed by my side the whole time.

The funny thing though…shakes head and grins…even though I couldn't see or hear them while I was in a coma like state in a quest to find all the all powerful wizard I could swear I could somehow feel their presence and know that I wasn't alone. _Looks at the person he's speaking to_ Do you think that's weird?

Well…that what's I felt and to be perfectly honest they…in a way…helped me on my journey back to consciousness. Now…when I was incapacitated things were a bit crazy and in there…points to his head…I could in a way control the outcome. Unfortunately, when I woke up I wouldn't be able to control the outcome of what would happen for what was about to happen when I stood before Beckman and Graham.

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Chuck sitting back on the black leather couch with his arms crossed. He has this contemplative look on his face and after a brief moment he speaks up._

**Chuck:** After recovering at the Warehouse, finding out the status of my father's condition, and recuperating at home for a few hours I was in Casey's apartment standing in front of the monitor with Beckman and Graham congratulating on a job well done. Graham proceeds to tell me that my services are no longer needed and I could now lead a normal life. It was something that I wanted ever since I was recruited to become a government analyst, which wasn't my choice to make.

However, when I heard that bit of news I had a mixture of emotions running through me. Of course I was happy I would be able to go back to my life before it was turned upside down, but there was a part of me that was disappointed. Why? Two reason one of them being that for nearly a year the intel that I've attained has helped in the capture of enemy threats such as Fulcrum. To me…they were huge accomplishment that I couldn't tell anyone about. The other reason was no doubt Sarah.

When Beckman and Graham gave me the free pass to get out my heart began to sink because I knew that with me no longer an imprtant assett Team Chuck would be no more, but more importantly Sarah would be reassigned. Everything we both been through on professional level would end, but when it came to the two of us personally it would have been difficult to end because of how emotionally connected we were to each other. I couldn't…I didn't want to say goodbye and have her walk out of my life knowing how much I truly cared about her.

I know what you're thinking though…why didn't I man up and tell Beckman and Graham about my relationship with Sarah? At the time I was excited at the prospects of no longer feeling fear and anxiety whenever I would go on a mission. My family and friends wouldn't be caught in harms away or be put unknowingly put in a situation where their lives were greatly effected in such a negative way causing a ripple effect of sorts. Plus…I would be getting paid for the services rendered for the successful mission that were mainly due to the intel that I gave.

It was such a surreal, bittersweet moment for me but it would be an even bigger moment when Jax suddenly knocked Casey out with a tranq gun and then took me hostage. I had no idea what was going on but one thing I did know was the he man I thought I trusted to help me now was telling Graham that he had a vested interest in me. I was freaking out big time and I looked to Sarah for help, but she too was incapacitated by Jax leaving both Agents down for the count. I still remember the words he said to Graham and Beckman before he shut the monitor off…catch me if you can.

Anyways…so many things were running through my mind when Jax dragged me out of Casey's apartment one of them being that Jax might have been Fulcrum all along. The situation with his former associate  
Taga Yoshimuri was just a ploy to gain my trust in order to lull me into a false sense of security. It was at that point we reached his car…his trunk to be more specific and he released me for a split second to throw me his keys as I quickly turned around.  
_  
As he says that, Chuck flashes back to that particular night in question where Jax points the tranq gun at Chuck with Jax's keys in his hand._  
**  
Jax:** Open the trunk Chuck.  
_  
Chuck responds in a nervous, freaked out fashion._  
**  
Chuck:** Why…would it be better if I rode shotgun?  
**  
Jax:** Open it…_steps forward and points tranq gun straight at his forehead with a serious look on his face_…now! _Chuck sticks the key in the lock, opens the trunk, and then steps back._ Good…motions _him to get into the trunk_…get in.  
_  
Chuck turns to go in but hesitates._  
**  
Chuck:** Listen…I'm not good with trunks. It's stuffy and dark…you can ask Sarah. She and I were locked in a trunk together a long time ago. You can ask her..._Points back to the direction of Casey's apartment_...right…you tranqued her, which make it impossible for her to speak.  
**  
Jax:** Chuck…just get in the trunk.  
_  
Chuck slowly and reluctantly gets in the trunk but as he does pleads his case with Jax one more time._  
**  
Chuck:** You don't have to do this.  
**  
Jax:** I have to Chuck….  
**  
Chuck:** _interrupts Jax_ Why?  
**  
Jax:** You will understand in due time.  
**  
Chuck:** My father trusted you. You basically turned your back on him for what you're doing to me.  
**  
Jax:** This is not what you think.

**Chuck:** Money…that's what its about isn't it…because according to you I'm considered an investment?  
**  
Jax:** That isn't what its about at all.  
**  
Chuck:** What then…explain it to me…tell me.  
**  
Jax:** I can't explain it to you…what I can tell you is that what I'm doing is for your own best interest.  
_  
Cut to Chuck completely in the trunk looking up at Jax still point the tranq gun at him._  
**  
Chuck:** Don't you mean Fulcrum's own interest?  
_  
Jax doesn't say anything but after a brief moment of silence he speaks up only to say two words._  
**  
Jax:** I'm sorry.  
**  
Chuck:** _look of disappointment_ You should be.

_With fear of uncertainty in Chuck's eyes he looks up a man he thought he could trust. The scene ends with Jax hover over Chuck with his right placed on the trunk lid, points the tranq gun away from Chuck, and then with one last look he closes the trunk._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back with Chuck sitting on the black leather couch reflecting back on what he thought was the betrayal of someone he thought was a friend, but in actuality was a case of deception for Beckman and Graham's eyes. After a few moments, he speaks up._  
**  
Chuck:** I was in another trunk once again in complete darkness, alone, freaked out, and having no idea where I was going. I actually feared the worst thinking that Jax was going to hand me over to Fulcrum and get handsomely paid for it. It wasn't long before we apparently arrived at the intended destination and I was increasingly getting freaked out especially when I heard Jax opening the trunk with his key.  
I searched within the darkness for any kind of weapon but to no avail. When Jax opened the trunk I only saw his dark silhouette because he was standing in front of a street light. He told me to get out and once I was out I looked around for anything remotely familiar. Finding out my location was short lived as Jax grabbed me from behind directing me towards the alley. It was then that as we were approaching the opening I soon realized where we were…the warehouse. Jax released me where I immediately turned around so that I could at least try to lay a guilt trip him in order to bring him back to the good side of the was at that point the inevitable twist of this whole sordid tale revealed it was all staged with Casey and Sarah in on it as well.

There was a 3 step plan and step 1 was accomplished, which would have been nice if I was let in on the plan. However, Jax figured that in order for the plan to work and be absolutely authentic I needed to be left completely in the dark because the key was how real I reacted to the situation.. Still though…sticking me in the trunk was a bit excessive but that's all water under the bridge , when I Jax proceeded to inform me about step 2 which was to get into the warehouse and re-acquire the intel that I lost while I was being in all intensive purposes being reboot. Easier said than done because when I peered out from the alley towards the warehouse I could see agents swarming all over the place in order to stop me and Jax from entering. In some ways, Jax and I were like Sam and Frodo trying to sneak into Mordor in order to merge the ring with me…if that makes any sense at all.

When I turned back to Jax, I told him that it would be impossible to get in there with all that security there. He told me that we weren't going through the front door and at the same time he said that he pulled a secret lever that revealed a hidden passage. My jaw just hit the ground when I saw that and it took everything in my power not to geek out because it was like something right out a movie. I had to quickly refocus because business was about to pick when Jax and I entered the secret passage leading to the one place that we need to be at…the virtual reality room. While we were in the secret passage, Jax explained to me that the intel that he had in his possession would be loaded on a virtual reality helmet in which I was going to be implanted with the information in an instant instead of reading it, which we didn't have any time to do. After sharing more information with me, Jax found the elevator leading to the secret V.R. room, which according to him only a few trusted associates and himself knew existed. The elevator ride seemed to take forever and the anticipation to get there made it all more thrilling in a way as I couldn't stop fidgeting because I was a bit nervous.

We finally arrived and when the doors opened we stepped into a white room sort of like in the movie Men In Black 2 where Agent K was in when they needed to de-nueralize him in order to find out what he knew concerning the situation with Serleena. Anyways…he sat behind the controls and I took my place in the chair. As I sat there, I thought to myself I could have stopped myself from going into secret passage with Jax, but I didn't. You see…either way there was no turning back and I chose to go with him in order to continue to be part of something important that I didn't ask to be a part of in the first big question is here why? I would answer that question when my Jax broke my concentration on what my current situation was by asking me if I was sure about doing this.

After sharing what Stan Lee said to me at ComiCon, I told Jax that I was my destiny to be government analyst and to keep the intel that was given to me safe from those who would use it for evil means. After taking a deep breathe, I nodded to Jax that I was ready putting on the helmet and then lowered the visor giving the proverbial thumbs up that signaled him that I was ready for him to punch it. In that split second before Jax pressed entered, I took a deep breathe and realized there was no turning back now as I heard his voice in my VR helmet count down from 3...2...1.

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the virtual reality room with Chuck sitting in the chair wearing the V.R. helmet at the end of the download process. Jax gets up from behind the computer console, walks over to Chuck, and carefully assists him in taking off the helmet. After a brief moment of Chuck gathering himself, Jax examines him._  
**  
Jax:** Chuck…are you okay?  
**  
Chuck:** I think so.  
_  
Cut to Jax holding up right finger in front of his face and moving it in different directions._  
**  
Jax:** Follow my finger…don't move your head…just follow it with your eyes._With every direction Jax moves his finger to, Chuck eye's follow and after a few times of doing that he finds that he is okay._ Do you know where you are?  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…the virtual reality room somewhere within the confines of the warehouse.  
**  
Jax:** Do you know who you are?  
**  
Chuck:** Chuck…Chuck Bartowski.  
**  
Jax:** Excellent…_gives out a sigh of relief_…at least we know you're memory is in tact. _Jax then leans in with a serious look and asks another question._ Do you know who I am?  
**  
Chuck:** William Jax…a trusted friend of my father's…and mine too.  
_  
Jax grins and then pats Chuck on his left shoulder to which he looks up at Jax with curiosity._  
**  
Chuck:** Did it work?  
_  
Jax steps back a bit from Chuck with a serious look on his face causing him to worry. Suddenly that look of seriousness turned into a smile._  
**  
Jax:** The download was a success. _Chuck smiles leading him to quickly get out of the chair and stand only to find himself experience a bit dizziness to where he nearly falls down to the ground but is caught by Jax before he does._ That was a mistake to do…_pats him on the stomach as he sits him down in the chair_…take a minute or two to rest and then we'll be on our way.  
_  
Chuck rubs his eyes with fingers, take in several deep breathes, and then speaks up._  
**  
Chuck:** What now?  
_  
Cut to Jax behind the computer console typing away leading Chuck to get and make his way towards him. When he stands beside him he sees that Jax has brought up security feed on the entire warehouse and after a few shots of agents running around with their heads cut off they eventually see a shot of Casey and Sarah in the conference room talking along with Graham and Beckman._  
**  
Jax:** We magically appear out of nowhere in there and…Jax _stands up and turns to look at Chuck_…that's where we will inevitably part ways my boy.  
**  
Chuck:** You risked your life to save me and now…because of me... you'll be on the run like my father was.  
**  
Jax:** It was a risk worth taking…besides…it was fun. Like being back in the game after being out for so long.  
**  
Chuck:** _grins_ For you maybe it was fun…but for me it has been a nightmare having to go through this after it all started with me reading your file.  
**  
Jax:** _chuckles a bit_ Don't worry…the nightmare is over for you now.  
**  
Chuck:** I hope so.  
**  
Jax:** Are you ready?  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…_Chuck and Jax are about to head out when Chuck stops_…wait.  
**  
Jax:** What it is…something go wrong with procedure?  
**  
Chuck:** No…everything is fine…it just that…  
**  
Jax:** What?

**Chuck:** Unless you're a world renowned magician like David Copperfield…how are we just going to appear out of nowhere without getting ourselves captured from here to…_points at conference room_…there. You don't have mutant X-men superpowers that I don't know about do you like Nightcrawler's teleportation or can turn yourself invisible like The Invisible Woman from The Fantastic Four?  
**  
Jax:** _shakes head_ Uh…no…don't say that I have. _Chuck has a concerned look on his face to where it cuts to Jax with a sly grin on his face._ Trust me…just leave it to me.  
_Jax walks off with the sly grin still plastered on his face. The scene ends with Chuck with a look of uncertainty on his face and walk off as well in order to catch up to Jax._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back in the present with a medium length front view shot of Chuck sitting on the black leather couch. He hit's the seat of the couch a couple of times and then speaks up._

**Chuck:** Jax and I showed up to the surprise of Beckman and Graham, but they weren't happy about it as they had every agent in the room's weapon trained on him, which was unsettling to say the last. Well…during the ensuing standoff Jax revealed to Beckman and Graham that the intel they didn't want me to have was back in my possession, which was news they didn't like hearing causing them to become more agitated than usual. The situation would grow increasingly tense when all of a sudden the lights went out and it was due to Jax.

Jax hacked into the warehouse security system and caused a temporary shutdown for at least 30 seconds which was enough for him to make his grand exit. It was in the cover of darkness that he said Step 1 and 2 were complete and now it was his turn to complete step 3. I thanked him for all that he did and before he disappeared he gave me a metallic section 8 coin that my father would later explain the significance about it. When the lights came back on I was standing alone with all guns trained on me and needless to say I did what came natural…I fainted.

Two days later…I would see my father for the first time since he was shot back at the lighthouse. After Ellie and Devon left to do their round Casey informed us about an explosion at DN1 that resulted from Jax's own doing to which dad responded with a hearty fist pump. Everything was looking good for the Bartowski family, Team Chuck, and for Sarah and I as well…or so I thought. OH about the coin...you see…my father explained to me the significance of the coin Jax left me and how it was a sign he would come back again. I indeed would see him again…but not the way I thought it would be.

_Fade To Black_


	14. A Father's Words of Wisdom

_To recap what previously happened, Chuck reflects back on waking up after being in a coma like state from the intersect crashing in his brain. He's brought to the warehouse where they basically reboot his brain and there with him at his side are Ellie, Devon, Morgan, Casey, and Sarah. After the procedure is done, he wakes up thinking everybody is characters from the movie The Wizard of Oz leading him to freak out at the sight of Casey because he looks like the Wicked Witch's flying monkey. Cut to Casey's apartment where Jax joins them as Beckman and Graham inform Chuck his services are no longer needed. He experiences some mixed emotions at that very moment, but that would soon change after Jax tranqs Casey, then Sarah, and then takes him hostage. Beckman and Graham are furious to which Jax with a sly grin on his face responds with catch me if you can. Move forward to Chuck feeling betrayed by what Jax is doing as he is getting into the trunk. He lays a guilt trip on him for also betraying his father who was his former section 8 member and close friend. After being locked in the trocked for what seemed to be forever they arrive at their destination…the warehouse. Jax informs Chuck that everything that happened back at Casey's apartment was all for Beckman and Graham's eyes, which Casey and Sarah were a part of. He also informs him about the 3 step plan involving him downloading the beta intersect back into his brain. Cut to inside a white V.R. room where Chuck is wearing a V.R. helmet being downloaded the beta intersect information. The download is successful and after making a grand entrance in the conference room where Casey, Sarah, Beckman, and Graham are in the lights go out giving Jax the opportunity to escape but not before giving Chuck a section 8 coin and telling him that its his turn to implement step 3. Cut to 2 days later in the hospital where Casey informs Team Chuck step 3 was successful leading Abe to raise his fist in the air for what his old friend did._

The scene begins with a close up shot of Chuck's right hand tapping the right arm of the black leather couch. As the camera pans up to his face, he expresses a sullen look as he thinks about his father.  
**  
Chuck:** I always appreciated the fact that before my dad supposedly abandoned us I could go to him for advice when it came to practically anything. Whether it was school, my friendship with Morgan, girl problems, or whatever the case may be he was able to take time to hear me out. He was there for me when things didn't make any sense at all and he had this uncanny ability to put what I was going through into a considerably clear perspective for me. Now…_shakes head_…I can no longer go to the one person who can put this what happened to him into perspective…him.

I'm angry at the fact that Marcus Stefano stole the chance to continue getting to know my father all over again. He was an excellent cook…I didn't know that. I guess having great cooking skills wasn't one of the things that would be passed on from father to son. Anyways…I honestly thought my father would be around to see me get married…to be there to meet his grandchild or children…to babysit them when Sarah and I need a brake or we're on a mission. Most of all though…be there for them like he was for me giving advice when they truly needed it the most.

Thinking back…there were two occasions in which I sorely needed his advice. The first instance I'll share with you was when Jill made her triumphant return back into my life after 5 years. I wouldn't have found out about it if Ellie told me she ran into her and she wanted to relay a message to me that she wanted to talk. In my head I was thinking she wanted to either apologize for what she did to me or make her plea to get back together. I would take the apology, but when it came to the latter it would be a definite nada. When she arrived at my door I fully expected to just get my apology, say a few words without any drama, and then go our separate ways. I would most certainly more than an apology because she would drop the biggest bomb on me…our son.

At the time, I was in utter shock at the thought of having a son and then that shock turned to anger because I was deprived on not being able to see him or even have the privilege of getting to know him for five years. Looking back, I was so angry at Jill that I couldn't even stand to look at her and so I walked off towards the one place that represented my fortress of solitude…the beach. After talking with Sarah she put things into perspective for me and I appreciated what she did reassuring me that I shouldn't be sorry for the secret that I didn't know about…but it would be after my "son" getting hurt that I would need and inevitably get some much needed words of wisdom from him.

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins as Sarah, Jill, Chuck, and Charlie are leaving the hospital after Charlie gets 8 stitches on his forehead from falling in the playground. They are in the parking lot and are at Jill's car leading Chuck to escorts his "son" to the back seat where he buckles him in. After giving him a kiss on the top of his head, Chuck nods at Jill then waves to them as they drive off. Chuck and Sarah head back to her Porsche holding hands and as they do they happen to run into Abe who is holding a bag in his right hand._  
**  
Chuck:** Dad?  
**  
Abe:** Chuck…Sarah…what are you two kids doing here?

**Chuck:** Charlie had a little accident…8 stitches on his forehead.  
**  
Abe:** _winces_ Ouch…is he okay...looking around...is he here?  
**  
Chuck:** He's fine…you just missed him though.  
_  
Cut to Abe with a look of disappointment in his face that wasn't able to meet his grandson._  
**  
Sarah:** _looks at the bag_ Are you okay?  
**  
Abe:** Oh…_holds up bag_…you mean this. Its just my arthritis medication…I used to take on five bad guys at once back in the day using these hands without feeling any pain afterwards, but now doing something simple like typing on a computer hurts my hands. I'm not as young as I used to be.  
**  
Sarah:** Sorry.  
_  
Abe responds with a grin as he shrugs his shoulders leading Chuck to turn to Sarah._  
**  
Chuck:** Hey Sarah…is it all right if I get a ride home with my dad. I need to talk to him anyways…you know…about Buy More stuff.  
**  
Sarah:** _smiles_ Sure…_kisses Chuck_…I'll pick you up at 7 tonight for the mission tonight.  
**  
Chuck:** I'll be ready.  
_  
Sarah gives a hug to Abe then walks off to heads to her car but not before giving one last look at Chuck who waves at her. Chuck and Abe walk off heading to a nearby picnic table across the street from the hospital. After a moment or two, they arrive leading both of them to sit down with Abe speaking up first._  
**  
Abe:** _look of concern_ Something tells me this isn't about Buy More stuff.  
**  
Chuck:** _shakes head_ It's not dad…its about Charlie and Jill.  
**  
Abe:** And Sarah?  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…_nods_…and Sarah.  
**  
Abe:** Like I said before son, knowing the guy that you are you want to do what's best for your son and at that the same its possibly conflicting with your relationship with Sarah.  
**  
Chuck:** Sarah says she's fine…but I know she's not.  
**  
Abe:** How do you know for sure…spies can be deceptive with their emotions.  
**  
Chuck:** Trust me dad I know. I've spent enough time around Sarah to know she's not being deceptive about how she's feeling.  
**  
Abe:** What do you think she's feeling then?  
**  
Chuck:** Alone…that I'm slowly gravitating towards a relationship that is bonded only by my son Charlie. That my love for her is possibly steadily moving away and towards not only my son, but also to Jill.  
**  
Abe:** That's not true.  
**  
Chuck:** _points to his eyes_ I can see it in her eyes dad and she says so much without having to say a word. _There is a moment of silence and then Abe takes Chuck arms straightening them out on the table. He then hold's Chuck's wrists gripping them in his hands causing Chuck to quickly look at his father._ What are you doing?  
**  
Abe:** Giving you a lie detector test.  
**  
Chuck:** You're doing what!? How do you…  
**  
Abe:** _interrupts Chuck_ Son…shut up.  
**  
Chuck:** Yes sir.  
**  
Abe:** Let me ask you a question Chuck…_Chuck nods and then takes a deep breathe to where Abe leans in_…do you still love Jill?  
**  
Chuck:** _shakes head_ No…I'm over her and the reason being is Sarah. My feelings for her are left in the past and even though having a son with her complicates things with Sarah I know one thing is certain.  
**  
Abe:** What is that?  
**  
Chuck:** Dad…_look straight into his father's eyes_…I love Sarah with all my heart.  
_  
Abe releases the grip he has on his son's wrists and then leans back as Chuck rubs his wrists giving a look of curious uncertainty as to whether or not he's telling the truth._  
**  
Abe:** You're telling the truth.  
**  
Chuck:** Really…a lie detector test?  
**  
Abe:** Just wanted to make sure and I also wanted you to realize you weren't lying to yourself about no longer having any feelings for Jill. No matter what happens between you and Jill concerning Charlie…_points and taps Chuck's chest_…your heart belongs to Sarah.  
_  
Chuck gets up and goes over to hug his father. As they embrace, Chuck responds to what his father said to him._  
**  
Chuck:** Thanks dad.  
_  
Abe pats his son's back as they step back._  
**  
Abe:** No problem.  
_  
As they leave the picnic table heading towards Abe's car Chuck asks his father a question._  
**  
Chuck:** Can you teach me the lie detector test?  
_  
Abe responds by playfully pushing his son after asking that question. The scene ends with Chuck pushing his father back as they both walk off._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back in the present with Chuck sitting back on the black leather couch. He's leaning back and patting both his legs with his hands. After a brief moment he stops, crosses his arms, and then speaks up._  
**  
Chuck:** The conversation I had with my father concerning Jill and who I thought at the time was my son put things into perspective for me, especially when he gave me that lie detector test. It was similar to what Robert DeNiro's character Jack Byrnes did to Ben Stiller's character Greg Focker in the movie Meet The Parents. That through me for a loop because it was something new that I learned about my father when it pertained to his days as a spy. He never did teach me how to do it, but in hind sight I'm glad he didn't because I would have a field day with what he taught me.

Anyways…the situation between Jill and I got a bit…_rubbing both his hands_…more interesting when we were at her company Everkwest Inc. looking over certain disc containing evidence of her rich wannabe James Bond villain client Desmond Claudius doing bad business with a guy named Xiang Wan Po. As we were talking, she tells me that if anything were to happen to her I would be the one to look after our son. It would be at that point she would suddenly kiss me…I want to point that out…she kissed me and not the other way around. Needless to say, that took me by surprise and what also took me by surprise was her asking me if I still loved her.

Honestly…at one point I did but not anymore and I had to tell the truth to her that I'm in love with Sarah knowing full well how much it hurt Jill to hear it. I told that all I can ever possibly give her is my friendship and the connection we have through our son is something she can always hold on to. I truly believe that in my heart of heart and the fact that Jill is an attractive women who will fall in love with a great guy someday. She embarrassingly for her actions and said that I couldn't blame her for trying, which I didn't because I still cared for her but not in a romantic kind of way. We both were going down different paths and mine happens to be with Sarah.

After telling Jill to go pick her son up from school, go home, and wait for my call I went to see Casey and Sarah with disc in hand. When I got there I was in for quite a surprise as Casey somehow acquired the DNA results from Charlie and according to the findings I wasn't the biological father. When I heard that news I was disappointed and yet happy at the same time because even though I wasn't Charlie father I grew to care for him as if he was my own son. Just like Hunter…I grew attached to both of them over a period of time because they were two very special little boys.

I looked at Sarah to see if she was relieved but all I saw was a look of concern when Casey gave me the papers with the results of who the actual father is. Now in the back of my mind I'm thinking its Bryce but when I read it I was in total disbelief of who the father actually was…Allan Watterman. The man who became a successful businessman after he graduated Stanford as not only Charlie's biological father, but was also involved in some insider trading with offshore accounts in the Cayman Islands. I say this because he's now in prison after I tipped off the property authorities. _Holds up both hands_ What!? He deserved it and beside he was a douche bag to begin with.

The situation would turn from being somewhat lighthearted to very serious when Desmond Claudius captured Jill and Charlie. He demanded that the disc I took be given back to him and that I should come alone. After a brief discussion with Sarah and Casey, I went in alone to Claudius' fancy night club Firestorm. I brought the disc in exchange for Charlie and Jill but like any villain you can't really trust them on their word. I ended up getting beat and for my efforts I suffered bruised ribs and cut on my face after receiving a round house kick to the face. To make a long story short…Sarah and Casey arrived to save the day.

Claudius and Wan Po are still in prison possibly next to Allan Watterman…who knows. As for Jill and Charlie…they are doing well in their new life as we keep in contact from time to time. I told Casey that I let Jill think that Charlie was my son because she's been through enough already and to find out that Charlie isn't would totally devastate her. Charlie is the only connection to me she has left and I didn't want to ruin that her. Mother and son are currently in an undisclosed location living a good life and even though you have that curious look on your face wanting to know where I'm not at liberty to give that information to you.

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Chuck back in the black leather couch biting his bottom lip with a far off look on his face. He shakes his head and then begins to speak up._  
**  
Chuck:** You know…one of the greatest institutions in life is marriage and when my sister Ellie got married to my now brother-in-law Capt. Awesome it was the happiest days of her life. I could see the joy it brings to both of them as they have a future together filled with absolute possibilities. Its those same possibilities that I want to experience that with Sarah too someday, but there was a point where the future looked bleak for the two of us when my dad, Sarah, Ellie, Devon and myself traveled to where my mother grew up…Sandomierz, Poland.

It would be there that my life would take an unexpected turn once again and it didn't involve me having a son. What it did involve was finding out that I was married to a girl I hardly even know…a girl who I hung out with when my family went on vacation there. Her name was Marcelina and unbeknownst to me I took part in a marriage ceremony, which shouldn't be legal. However, according to the Polish tradition if two young kids hands are bound and then walk around a table they are engaged to be married..

At that moment, when I first found out I was engaged to be married I thought I was getting Punk'd and Ashton Kutcher would be showing up to tell me it was all a joke. Unfortunately, it wasn't and the one person who I thought would be there for me wasn't. Sarah and I have been through so much together but to find out that I was engaged to be married to where the tradition couldn't be broken was too much for her to handle. I tried to tell her that the whole situation was going to be fixed, but instead of working this out like we've done in the past she decided she needed to think, which was a bad omen. What the situation made it even harder to bear was her giving me back the gold locket that represented how much I truly loved her. When Sarah gave me back the gold locket my whole world basically fell apart and it would be at that point my father would step in to be there for me when I needed it the most.  
_  
As he says that, the scene flashes back to Abe's hotel room and inside Chuck is sitting on the couch depressed about the situation with Sarah and she's not by his side helping him work through this. Chuck's focus is on the gold locket and as he's rubbing the gold locket in his right hand he shakes his head in disbelief. His concentration is broken when his father walks in, sees how distraught he is, takes a chair near the bed, places it front of Chuck, sits down, and then begins to speak._  
**  
Abe:** How are you holding up son?  
**  
Chuck:** _shakes head_ Why is this happening to me…to us dad?  
**  
Abe:** Life can throw us some major curveballs son…  
_  
Chuck immediately drops his head back on the couch looking up at the ceiling._  
**  
Chuck:** Not a sports analogy…  
**  
Abe:** _holds up hands_ Just here me out…I know you couldn't understamd them as a kid.  
_  
Chuck lifts his head back up looking at his father._  
**  
Chuck:** I still don't understand them…what makes you think I will now?  
**  
Abe:** Can I finish? _Chuck flops his head on the back of the couch looking back up at the ceiling_ Life can throw us some major curveballs and we may swing and miss because we couldn't see it…_Chuck gives a low grunt leading Abe to speak a bit louder and more emphasis on what he's saying_…BUT if we determine ourselves to not give up and continue swinging as we foul off the pitches thrown…we'll eventually see it clear as day giving us the opportunity to swing for the fences.  
_  
Chuck lifts his head and gives his dad a weird look._  
**  
Chuck:** Now can you explain what you just said to me in English?  
**  
Abe:** Look…_Chuck leans in hunching over resting his arms on his legs and as he glances back and forth from the gold locket to his father_…what I'm trying to say is you and Sarah have been thrown so many curveballs in your relationship like Bryce…catching a computer virus that nearly killed you…Jill returning with what we now know is your son…you were able to handle these particular pitches just fine because you had each other.  
**  
Chuck:** _looks up at his dad_ But that's the thing dad…_clutches Sarah's gold locket in his hand and holds up to his father's face_…how am I going to handle being thrown something that I can't be able to see or handle without her.  
**  
Abe:** You'll find a way…I know you will…you'll see the opportunity and hit out of the park like you've always done in the past.  
**  
Chuck:** What about Sarah.  
**  
Abe:** She'll be with you.  
**  
Chuck:** How?  
**  
Abe:** You're holding her in your hand aren't you? _Chuck turns his hand, opens it up, and looks at Sarah gold locket leading Abe to stand up to where he puts his right hand on his son's left shoulder. Chuck looks back up at his father who continues on._ She's be with you in spirit every step of the way…you just have to believe that things will turn out for the better.  
_  
Cut to Chuck in utter silence leading Abe to give his son a neck hug and then before heading out the door he looks at his son who is leans back on the couch clutching the gold locket in his right hand o his heart. When the door closes, chuck turns his head seeing the mini bar, gets up, and opens the door, and takes a few bottles in order to drown his sorrows. The scene ends with Chuck opening one of the bottles and starts drinking away._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back in the present with Chuck sitting on the black leather couch grinning. A few seconds later he speaks up.  
_  
**Chuck:** My dad would once again give me advice that would help me out, but at that particular time I didn't know how. It was until I had a one on one talk at a wooden pier behind Marceline's house I saw the opportunity to swing for the fences talking with her best friend. I found out through the course of a few polish beers that he was in love with her. It didn't dawn on me until he started describing how many smiles she had and then I saw it in his face…the look of unrequited love. It was a look that I knew so well because at one point my face expressed the same look towards Sarah.

After my talk with my best man, which wasn't my idea, I called my dad to have an emergency meeting to discuss my plan. It was a risky venture to pull off but what did I have to lose if I didn't try it because to be perfectly honest I didn't want to be married to a woman who I didn't even know let alone deal with a her love lorned best friend. I tried to get through to him but all he said was he couldn't defy tradition and I responded by telling to screw tradition to which he responded by punching me in the face. Yeah…all the making for the next episode of The Jerry Springer Show right there.

To make a long story short…Lina and Alexi have been happily married for quite some time now. I got a letter from her several months ago telling me they're expecting their third child pretty soon. The risk I took worked and it was that same risk in which I was able to place the gold locket around Sarah's neck where it rightfully belonged. I owe my father and his words of wisdom because without them I probably would have been living in Poland married to a woman that I didn't love. Shakes _head and begins to get choked up_ My father was a wise man and I would later find out he would give me one last piece of important advice after he died.

_Fade To Black_


	15. It's Hard To Say Goodbye

_To recap what previously happened, as Chuck reflects back on the two situation in his life where he sorely needed his father's wisdom. The first situation being Jill's return back into life after 5 years to reveal that he had a son or so he though at the time. He experienced so many emotion like shock, confusion, and anger because he not only had a son but the fact that Jill didn't tell him made him absolutely furious. So furious in fact that he retreated to the one place he always went to in order to clear his head…the beach. Cut to Chuck and his father across the hospital where they happen to meet up at because of a nasty accident Charlie experienced that involved 8 stitches on his forehead. Chuck shares his concerns with his father about how his relationship with Sarah has become quite complicated now that Jill and Charlie in the picture. Abe sees the grief in his sons eyes as he asks with a serious look in his own eyes as to whether or not he still loves Jill. Chuck responds with a resounding no and its at that point his father grabs his wrists in order to administer a lie detector test. Abe asks him the same question again and after his son gives his answer he tells his son that he's not only telling the truth, but also that his heart belongs to Sarah. Move forward to Chuck talking about the mission involving Jill's client Desmond Claudius and how he was involved some nasty business that would eventually be interrupted on a more permanent basis thanks to Team Chuck. During that time, Chuck shares how Jill kissed him asking if he still loves her and he responds by telling her that he is in love with Sarah. After that meeting with Jill, he would meet up with Casey and Sarah to find out that Charlie is not his son and the man who is his actual father was in fact Allan Watterman Cut to Chuck then talking about the second situation in which his family and Sarah when on a vacation to Poland where his mother grew up. It was there that he would run into an old friend when he was young…Marcelina. He shares how he would find out in a shocking way that he's engaged to be married to her, which causes Sarah much grief to the point where he gives Chuck back the gold locket he gave her for Valentine's day. Move forward to Chuck and his father in their hotel room where Abe gives his words of wisdom by giving a sports analogy, which Chuck didn't get when he was kid and now as an adult. He would later figure out that advice and swing for the fences after finding out that Mareclina's best friend Alexi was in love with her. At the wedding, Chuck spoke up much to the chagrin of Lina's father who was none to please. However, things would work out in the end as Lina and Alexi would get married, while Sarah would be reunited with Chuck once again inevitably asking back her gold locket.  
__  
The scene begins with Chuck sitting against the corner of the black leather couch in a considerably comfortably position. His arms crossed and has a very sullen look on his face leading him to speak up.  
_**  
Chuck:** I took my father's death hard because I knew the exact circumstance as to why he died and I couldn't tell Ellie, Awesome, Morgan or any other friends what I knew. I couldn't tell Ellie our father died serving his country on his final act as a spy. I couldn't tell her that our father was killed…scratched that…murdered by a lunatic who sought revenge after being expelled from a secret organization named The  
Zeitgiest. I was tore me up inside knowing that secret and as much as I wanted to wallow in self pity I needed to be strong not just for Ellie, Devon, and Morgan, but for Team Chuck as well.

After returning from Colorado with my father's body, General Beckman and Director Graham gave me a couple days to let things settle down before they meet with Sarah, Casey and I. I knew what was in store for us but at the particular point and time I didn't really care because we, along with anyone associated with us, were under the protection of The Zeitgeist. Still…as much as I took solace in the fact that Beckman and Graham couldn't even touch us and it was a nice feeling to know that the two people that I was intimidated by were indeed intimidated by their own bosses.

After the couple days were up, Casey informed Sarah and I that Beckman and Graham wanted to speak with us personally in the warehouse conference room. When we arrived, we were surprised to find that Sarah's father, Travis, and Tobias would also be joining in on the conference much to the chagrin of Beckman and Graham who couldn't do anything about because their hands were tied from the powers that be.

_Fade Out_

The scene begins in the warehouse conference room where Chuck is seated in between, Sarah and Casey on the right sight of the conference table with Beckman seated at the end while Graham stands to the side of her. Cut to Travis, Tobias, and Sarah's father Jeremiah Wexler standing several feet away witnessing with interest at what is going on.

**Beckman:** Mr. Bartowski…again my deepest condolences to you and your family for your loss.  
**  
Chuck:** Thank you General.  
**  
Graham:** The reason we asked to meet with you three is we have some issues that concern us regarding you three as a team.  
**  
Casey:** What concern sir?  
**  
Beckman:** Concerns such as you lying to me about the relationship status between Mr. Bartowski and Agent Walker for one.  
**  
Graham:** You willfully and knowingly covered their relationship from us for the past 2 years. Not to mention, drawing your weapon at two superior officers.  
**  
Casey:** Yes sir…I don't deny my actions.  
**  
Chuck:** Can I speak…  
_  
Casey cuts him off as he turns to him.  
_**  
Casey:** Bartwoski…  
_  
Chuck sees him just hold his hand up knowing that the words shut up wouldn't be appropriate at this juncture. Beckman then speaks, turning her attention to Sarah.  
_**  
Beckman:** Agent Walker…_cut to Sarah's attention focused on her as Chuck looks intently on glancing at times to Casey_…your job was to protect the asset and instead you became romantically involved with him. Were you aware of the dangers that would put not only yourself and Mr. Bartowski, but also the special skill set he has.  
**  
Sarah:** Yes General…I was fully aware of the dangers at hand.  
**  
Graham:** Agent Walker…feelings and emotions as you know are considered a liability in our business. They distract us from accomplishing the missions you are assigned to do and for you to disregard what protocol states is a total lack of self discipline for an agent such as yourself.  
_  
Cut to Sarah's father Jeremiah Wexler agitated at verbal berating her daughter is receiving and is about to respond when Chuck stands up and speaks.  
_**  
Chuck:** I'm sorry…but I can't stand idly bye and say nothing.  
**  
Sarah:** Chuck…  
**  
Chuck:** _turn to look at her with concern_ I have to Sarah.  
_  
Casey gives a low growl as he mutters under his breathe.  
_**  
Casey:** Bartowski you idiot.  
**  
Beckman:** All right Mr. Bartowski…you may speak.  
**  
Chuck:** Thanks…ummm…Casey and Sarah aren't just agents that are assigned to protect. I know I can get on their nerves a little…_Casey responds with a grunt to which Chuck reacts with a brief look at the burley agent_…anyways…I've come to know them as friends who I would count on as I put my trust in them to save my life. Sarah…_looks at Sarah_…isn't just my handler or a C.I.A agent…_looks at Graham and Beckman_…to you maybe. To me…_looks back at Sarah and points to himself_…she a woman with real feelings and emotions. I…care about her…we care about each other and for you to say she exudes a total lack of self discipline when it comes to protecting me then you two need your eyes checked.  
_  
Beckman and Graham faces turn serious as they're eyes seemingly bore a hole into Chuck._  
**  
Graham:** _raises left eyebrow_ Please explain Mr. Bartowski.  
_  
Cut to Chuck considerably nervous at the two staring at him.  
_**  
Chuck:** Well…the feelings we share aren't considered as you see it a liability. As a matter of fact, they are an absolute asset because she's becomes more focused especially when I'm in danger. The strong feelings we share play to the strengths and not to the weaknesses of our team.  
_  
Graham chimes in as he looks at Casey.  
_**  
Graham:** Agent Casey…do you agree with Chuck's assessment?  
_  
All eyes were on Casey as they were waiting for his response to Chuck's statement. After a brief moment Casey responds.  
_**  
Casey:** As much as Agent Walker compromised herself in regards to her feelings with Agent Walker I agree with Chuck's assessment. _Cut to Chuck with a hint of a grin on his face as he looks at Sarah. When he turns back to look at Beckman and Graham his smile goes completely flat as Casey continues._ The feelings they have for each other have at times interfered with certain mission…_cut to Beckman and Graham giving looks of disappoint towards Chuck and Sarah_…however…whenever either one of them is danger they are able to step up in a tremendous way. They bring out the best in each other not just in a personal, but in a professional way as well. I am honored and proud to have Agent Walker as my partner…_looks at Sarah as he gives a low grunt_…she's the best damn partner I ever had.  
_  
Cut to Sarah acknowledging Casey with a hint of a smile on her face.  
_**  
Chuck:** _chimes in with a grin_ What about me?  
**  
Casey:** You're still a moron…_cut to Chuck grin immediately going flat_…BUT without you there wouldn't be a Team Chuck. You're valuable to the team…as a partner…and…as a friend.  
_  
Chuck is surprised by what Casey said at the latter end of his statement.  
_**  
Chuck:** _points at Casey_ Did you just call me your friend?  
**  
Casey:** _gives a low growl_ You heard me…don't make me repeat myself.  
_  
Chuck is beaming from ear to ear as he looks at Sarah who gives a approving smile towards him. He then sits back down between Casey and Sarah to await what Beckman and Graham have to say.  
_**  
Beckman:** We've heard enough…please step out of the room while we talk.  
_  
Team Chuck, along with Travis, Tobias, and Wexler, head out the room. The scene ends with all 6 of them close the door behind them as it has a close up shot of Beckman and Graham having a serious discussion._

Fade Out

The scene begins outside of the conference room where all 6 are wondering what Beckman and Graham are talking about. After a moment or two, Travis walks up to Chuck.  
**  
Travis:** Pretty intense in there Chuck.  
**  
Chuck:** You're telling me…at one point I thought I crapped my pants the way General Beckman was staring at me.  
**  
Sarah:** You did great Chuck.  
**  
Chuck:** Thanks…you know for a tiny woman she can be very intimidating.  
_  
Cut to Casey and Tobias standing in the background witnessing what is going on leading Tobias to speak up.  
_**  
Tobias:** He is a moron.  
**  
Casey:** I would say the same for the guys standing next to him.  
**  
Tobias:** Travis has his moments, but he gets the job done.  
**  
Casey:** You know we may be unorthodox in how we handle things, but at least we get results and most of that is due to Chuck.  
**  
Tobias:** And his special skills.  
**  
Casey:** Special…_low snorting chuckle_…he's special all right.  
_  
As he says that, it cuts to Jeremiah Wexler speaking up looking at Chuck with a proud smile on his face.  
_**  
Wexler:** You handled yourself very well in there standing up for Casey and especially for my daughter.  
**  
Chuck:** You're daughter is an exceptional woman sir and I would fight for her tooth and nail.  
**  
Sarah:** Ditto.  
_  
Chuck takes Sarah's hand and kisses the top of it leading him to wrap his arm around her shoulder. The scene cuts to several moments later where the gang is standing around talking with each other when Director Graham opens the door to the conference room informing them to come in. After a brief moment, Team Chuck is seated with Travis, Wexler, and Tobias are in the background once again. Beckman finish a small conversation with Graham, takes a moment to look at Team Chuck, and then speaks up.  
_**  
Beckman:** Mr. Bartowski…_places hands on the table exuding a stoic, serious look_…we took what you said under consideration and the fact your team has a high success rate when it involves your mission. That withstanding…_looks at Casey and Sarah_…you lied to us and though we cannot fire you…_glances at Wexler and Tobias_…you two will be reassigned effectively immediately.  
_  
Cut to all 6 people clearly dumbfounded leading Chuck to speak up.  
_**  
Chuck:** _quickly stands up_ You can't do that!  
**  
Graham:** We can Mr. Bartowski…_Graham and Beckman get up and walk towards the elevator_…you will be assigned new handlers as soon as possible.  
**  
Travis:** What the fu...  
**  
Tobias:** _cuts off Travis_ Quiet down  
_  
As he says that, Wexler walks up to pull aside Beckman as Casey sits at the table with his head down silent while Chuck comforts Sarah who is cleary upset.  
_**  
Wexler:** What are you doing Edna…_leans in and whispers_…remember our talk in Colorado!?  
**  
Beckman:** I do…but when it comes to a particular threat like that I, as well as, Director Graham highly doubt you will go through with it.  
**  
Wexler:** What makes you think I won't.

**Beckman:** Your sense of morality and patriotism to this great country. You won't let the United States be defenseless when terrorist threats like the Taliban and Bin Ladin are still out there. _Cut to Wexler listening intently_ You won't do it because our military overseas is counting on your weapons to fight the good fight and without weapons you'll have the deaths of countless soldiers on your hands. I know you Jeremiah…you wouldn't risk the safety of the United States for your daughter's relationship with Chuck. You're bluffing. _Cut to Wexler taking a moment to let what she said sink in and then glances at Sarah being comforted by Chuck._ Well…_smug look on her face_…I don't think you will.  
_  
Wexler hangs his head with his hands at his sides and after a brief moment he looks up.  
_**  
Wexler:** Damn right I will.  
_  
Beckman's smug look immediately goes flat as she sees Wexler take out his cell phone and dials a number.  
_**  
Beckman:** You can't be serious.  
_  
Wexler holds a finger up in front of Beckman's face. After a couple of seconds of waiting he gets the person on the other end to where he speaks loud enough for everyone to hear.  
_**  
Wexler:** Whittaker…this is Jeremiah Wexler…authorization code Alpha 24518...yes...I want to cut my contract with the military effectively immediately.  
_  
Cut to Sarah walking quickly up to find out what her father is doing.  
_**  
Sarah:** Dad…what are you doing?  
**  
Wexler:** Business doodlebug…I'm calling…_points to Beckman_…her bluff. Oh…by the way I was talking with Mr. Travis over there…_they all look at Travis who responds by waving_…and he has expressed interest in joining this team.  
**  
Graham:** This is outrageous…  
_  
Cut to Wexler calmly taking a seat in a nearby chair as Beckman and Graham are talking seriously amongst themselves. Cut to the outside of the conference where Welxer walks out with a smirk on his face as the Team Chuck along with Tobias and Travis walk out victorious. As they are walking, an agent calls out to Sarah leading her to tell Chuck she'll catch up with group. Sarah talks with the agent who as they are speaking a look of seriousness appears on her face as he hands her a disc. The scene ends with Sarah holding the disc in her hand as the agent walks off._

Fade Out

The scene begins with Chuck exuding a smirk on his face as he remembers how Sarah's father put one over on Beckman and Graham. After a while his smirk suddenly turns flat as he sadly looks off to the side.  
**  
Chuck:** My father's funeral was nice as it was attended by family and friends that included Ellie wedding planner Mary Fiore with her husband, Casey's girlfriend Jayne, Rusty and Isabel Ryan, dad's friend Big Sal Tessio, and so many others who I didn't know knew my father. It just goes to show how he effected others in such a positive way. Oh before I continue did I mention The Zeitgeist picked up the bill for my dad's funeral anonymously of course, which was a nice surprise to my sister. Anyways…after giving a heartfelt and tearful speech I took my seat in between Sarah and Ellie with Devon sitting next to her. Morgan and the buy more gang were there as well. Morgan, Travis, Tobias, and Casey were sitting behind me along with his girlfriend Jayne.

It was a nice showing of support for the Bartowski family. After it was all said and done with condolences being given to Ellie and Me…I was left alone to be with my father one last time. During that moment of silence, I could hear someone walking up behind me to the point where I told that person I wanted to be alone. When he responded I heard a very familiar voice and when I turned around it was William Jax.  
_  
The scene flashes back to Forrest Lawn Memorial where William Jax stands before Chuck. After a moment of stunned silence, Chuck speaks up in a whisper.  
_**  
Chuck:** Jax…what are you doing here?  
**  
Jax:** I came to pay my respects to a dearly departed old friend.  
**  
Chuck:** _looking around_ You do know Beckman and Graham are looking for you.  
**  
Jax:** Yeah…_walking over and putting his hand on top of Abe's coffin_…I know. Hello old friend.  
**  
Chuck:** Well!?

**Jax:** _looks at Chuck_ Well what?  
**  
Chuck:** Aren't you worried about surveillance especially now…that you're standing here…_pointing to himself_…with me.  
**  
Jax:** Nope…I'm not worried.  
**  
Chuck:** _throws hands in the air as he whispers loud_ Why not?  
**  
Jax:** Let's just say after receiving an unexpected call, I was informed that I'm now under the protection of some very mutual and not to mention influential friends. They can't touch me.  
**  
Chuck:** The Zeitgeist.  
**  
Jax:** Yeah…pretty interesting company you've been keeping now a days.  
**  
Chuck:** Did they tell you about dad?  
_  
Cut to Jax speaking to Chuck while looking at the Abe's casket.  
_**  
Jax:** They did and it was sad to hear…_looks at the Abe's casket_...he was a good man.  
**  
Chuck:** Tell me something I don't know.  
**  
Jax:** He talked about you…_looks at Chuck_…you and your sister often especially when we both on missions together.  
**  
Chuck:** Really!?  
**  
Jax:** Of course…and every time he spoke of you or your sister he would be smiling from ear to ear, which is why I'm telling you that instead of mourning his death…smile and celebrate his life.  
**  
Chuck:** I want to…but its hard you know.  
_  
Jax puts his right hand on Chuck's left shoulder.  
_**  
Jax:** Its hard to say goodbye…I know…don't think of this as a goodbye but rather think of it as him being reunited with your mother after being away from her for so long.  
**  
Chuck:** _chuckles a bit_ He'll probably get the chance to finally explain his side to her.  
**  
Jax:** Knowing your mother…she'll probably slap him upside the head first when he does.  
**  
Chuck:** You knew my mom?  
**  
Jax:** She was a beautiful and extraordinary woman…your father was lucky to have her and the two you in his life. Even though you didn't know it…I was there at the funeral watching over you two and helping out the best I could.  
**  
Chuck:** So…the money that we received and certain bills that were paid were your doing?  
**  
Jax:** I helped when I could and it was for a friend who would do the same for me if my family were in the same situation.  
**  
Chuck:** Wow.  
**  
Jax:** Wow is right son. Listen…your father is never gone and…_taps his chest_…if you keep him in your heart…and…_taps his head_…keep him in your thoughts he won't ever be gone.  
**  
Chuck:** Did my father teach you that?  
**  
Jax:** He taught me a lot of things.  
**  
Chuck:** He was a good teacher.  
**  
Jax:** Indeed he was.  
_  
Chuck and Jax share a moment of silence leading Jax to rustle his hair in a playful manner. The scene ends with the camera panning back as the two stand in front of Abe's casket talking/sharing stories._

Fade Out

The scene begins with façade of Casa Bartowski and cut to Chuck's room where he returns from the funeral. He removes his coat, hangs on the computer chair, and then sits at the edge of his bed. After taking off his shoes, he hears a knock at the door and when he turns his head to look its Sarah.  
**  
Chuck:** Hey…what's up.  
**  
Sarah:** Just seeing how you were doing…how was your talk with Jax?  
**  
Chuck:** How…right…you can sense each other sort of like immortals from the show Highlander can't you.

_Sarah laughs at his response._  
**  
Sarah:** _look of concern_ Chuck…I need to talk to you for a minute.  
**  
Chuck:** Of course…is anything wrong.  
**  
Sarah:** Its about your father.  
**  
Chuck:** What about my father?  
**  
Sarah:** Before he took the helicopter from the warehouse to come to our rescue…he left a message…for you,  
_  
Chuck eyes wide on that bit of news.  
_**  
Chuck:** He did…where is it?  
_  
Sarah opens her purse and takes out the disc handing it to Chuck.  
_**  
Sarah:** The tech guys found it and they transferred it that disc for you. I'll let you have your privacy and watch it.  
_  
Chuck just stares at the disc and before Sarah makes her exit out of his room he speaks up.  
_**  
Chuck:** Thanks.  
_  
Chuck looks at Sarah who looks back with a comforting smile of her own. Chuck closes his door, goes to sit at his computer, and pops in the disc. After a waiting for several seconds, a video message pops up.  
_**  
Abe:** Hey son…I don't have much time. I know that I may not have the chance to say if for some reason I don't make it back. _Cut to Chuck beginning to tear up_ BUT if I don't…I don't want you to be angry at me because it was something I had to do…being a spy is in my blood. I just want you to know that I'm proud of you and all that you've accomplished or will accomplish in the future. _Tears begin to fall down Chuck's cheek_ Tell Casey…we'll have to postpone on him getting his ass kicked by me. _Chuck gives a hint of laughter as he cries_ Tell Sarah…take good care of my boy. Lastly…I wanted to say to you…be there for your sister…watch out for each other. Friends will come and go but family is forever. Remember son…second chances are hard to come by and when you do get once seize it…cherish it…and never let it slip through your fingers. I love you.  
_  
The message immediately goes snowy and then cut to Chuck in tears leading the flashback to end as it goes back to the present with Chuck sitting on the black leather couch in tears. After a moment or two, he wipes his face and begins to speak up.  
_**  
Chuck:** My father left me a message basically telling me to not be angry at his action and that he was proud of me. Looks and point up in the air I love you old man. You know…its comforting me in knowing that during that whole chaotic situation he took that one moment to say what he said from the heart. I miss my father more than ever, but he's in Heaven with my mother looking down on me with smiles on their faces. Anyways…that's pretty much it. Looks at his watch Wow…look at the time its late. Well…I've shared with you all that has happened till now so do you have anything you want to say?  
_  
As he says that, it cuts to C.J. Ryan in a Fisher Price Swinger Rocker and show him responding with him giggling at his godfather. Chuck get's up and goes over kneeling down in front of C.J. tickling him making him giggle even more.  
_  
That's it…that's your response after I spilled my guts to you. Hey…thanks for listening to me even though you didn't understand any of what I was saying.  
_  
As that happens, the front door opens leading Sarah to walk in and seeing Chuck interacting with C.J._  
**  
Sarah:** _smiles_ Hey boys…_Sarah walks over kisses Chuck and then caresses C.J. cheek_…how are my two favorite men doing?  
**  
Chuck:** Awesome…we had a fun time doing guy stuff.  
**  
Sarah:** _raising right eyebrow_ Really!? What did you two?  
**  
Chuck:** Ate…pooped…farted…scratched ourselves…drank beer. Well…I drank beer…points to C.J…he drank his formula. You know the typical guy stuff. _Standing up to wrap her arms around her._ How was your day?  
**  
Sarah:** Busy at Orange Orange…_turns to look up at him while he embraces her_…so what did you two really do?  
**  
Chuck:** We hung out and talked…actually I talked while the ankle biter laughed at me.  
**  
Sarah:** So you had a productive day then babysitting him?  
**  
Chuck:** Pretty much.  
_  
Sarah breaks the embraces heading towards the kitchen, but before she walks in she turns to Chuck.  
_**  
Sarah:** Have you considered talking with the C.I.A Psychologist…I still think it would help.  
_  
Chuck glances at C.J. and then grins at Sarah.  
_**  
Chuck:** I'm all right…thanks for the offer though.  
_  
Sarah responds with a smile as she heads into the kitchen. Chuck stands there for a moment with a smile appearing on his face as he turns to look at C.J. who giggles once again as Chuck gives him a goofy face. Chuck goes and kneels in front of C.J. and whispers to him.  
_**  
Chuck:** Hey…maybe next time I'll share the story of when I asked Sarah to marry me. It hasn't happened yet, but it will..._smiles_...soon. Would you like that?  
_  
Cut to C.J. smiling and then Chuck picking him up C.J. holding him in his arms. He sits down on the black leather couch and the scene ends with Sarah walking in from the kitchen with drink in had sitting comfortable next to both of them._

The End

* * *

**Note: I hope you enjoed this story. I basically got the idea for this story from watching a Scrubs episode in which Dr. Cox was apparently talking to a shrink but the whole time it was his son. Anyways, thanks for the comments and taking the time to read my stuff. I'm going to changing up my style of writing so watch out for my next installment coming out pretty soon.**

**Take care and peace out gang!**


End file.
